Faded Memory
by castlefan6
Summary: This is my AU version of what could have happened following Rick's discussion with Alexis about the night he danced, fell in love, and lost contact with a girl in college, sometimes memories come back at the worse time. COMPLETELY AU except for the conversation that prompted this and use of some characters names. THIS IS A CASKETT ENDING
1. Chapter 1

Faded Memory

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note **:** This is my **AU version** of what could have happened following Rick's discussion with Alexis about the night he danced, fell in love, and lost contact with a girl in college, sometimes memories come back at the worse time. **COMPLETELY AU** except for the conversation that prompted this and use of some characters names. **THIS IS A CASKETT ENDING, EVENTUALLY**

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 1**

 **Previously (Courtesy of Dust Jackets Dot Com Suicide Squeeze Episode 2-15)**

 _ **(CASTLE To Alexis)**_

" _ **My first year of college, I, uh, went to a party, met this girl- Allison. In the space of six hours, we met, we talked, we danced, we fell in love. The next morning, she was gone. I spent a year trying to find her, but I never learned her last name. There's not a week that goes by I don't think about her. Your gram told me that she loved a lifetime the night she met him."**_

 **Flashback Rick's Freshmen Year at College**

"Really Damian, you don't have to keep doing this, I mean you have all the girls you want, you don't have to try to find some poor girl who feels sorry for the writer wanabee. I mean you go have fun, I'll just mingle. If you, well make that after you're done with the touchdown, I'll see you back at the house."

Rick Rogers and Damian Westlake were best friends, even though Rick was a Freshman, and Damian a Junior in College, they shared memories of their time at a boarding school together. Rick entered the school feeling lost, and very much needed a friend, Damian was always kind and reached out, and provided the friendship so badly needed. When Rick decided to attend Fresno State University on a scholarship, his old friend was elated he would be joining him.

Rick was still on a very tight budget, Damian was from very well to do parents, so when Damian invited him to move into the apartment, well house he was renting, he jumped at it. For a College Kid, it was way over the normal cramped one-bedroom flats in endless walk ups of building all looking the same. Rick's only expense was the Utilities, far less than on site campus housing would cost, plus the home was beautiful.

Rick became used to the several different females in various stages of undress he might encounter as he got ready for class in the mornings. Damian's wealth and good looks had privileges that was the envy of many of his classmates, but to Rick, he was focused on his goal, becoming a successful author.

It wasn't unusual for Rick to be approached by a lovely coed from time to time, most often paid or rewarded by his friend to keep him company, so when Allison approached him at this party, it wasn't a surprise. She was very attractive, and way out of his league, so red flag number one, Why is she coming over to me? She was also intelligent which was out of character for many of the "friends" Damian would coerce to spend time with his lonely friend.

"Hi, you're Rick Rogers, a friend of Damian Westlake's, aren't you?" she purred,

"Yes, I am, and you might be?"

"Oh, forgive my manners, I'm Allison, I've seen you around Campus mostly near the library, so what's your Major?"

"Well I'm shooting for a degree in journalism, with a Major in Creative Writing, I would like to be a successful author someday, and what is yours? It must be a tough one if you have seen me by the library, most students don't know we even have one"

Allison laughs, "How True Rick, How True, to answer your question I'm gong back and forth between Biochemistry, and Psychology, I know miles apart in the choices, but I love both, any suggestions?"

"Follow your heart, Follow your heart and you can't go too far wrong."

"Thanks Rick, that's so sensible, and you know what, Psychology it is, I keep pushing it back worrying about what my family would want, screw it, I'm following my heart" as she reached up and kissed him on the cheek surprising Rick."

"You're very welcome, we have to live with the choices we make so I always wanted to be a writer, so even if I fail, I am still following my heart"

"Rick, this may sound bold, and please don't take it the wrong way, I mean I hope to God you're not some serial murderer or criminal, but would you like to get out of here, party's really aren't my thing"

Rick began laughing with his deep baritone voice and finally, answered,

"Allison, I can guarantee I am not on America's Most Wanted nor any Most Wanted list, so you are safe, and Yes, lets get out of here, I'm not into party's much either."

As they walked around campus on a beautiful September night, sparks flew from both. It was almost as if a page had been turned to old time America, they stopped at the Ice Cream Shop, shared one milkshake, held hands, and finally danced to the music still audible from the house, under the stars. Their first kiss, instigated by Allison, was one for all the Romance novels, and it was soon that Rick invited her back to his room.

Damian wouldn't be home for hours but just to be safe, Rick locked his side of the house off from the main entrance. Allison was the first woman that Rick had been with that was so loving, so gentle, until she reached her point, then God give her what she wanted or face the consequences. He had never had a lover that pleased him as much, as often and in so many ways as Allison, and he knew he was in love.

Allison was so lost in the moment, was it the third round or fourth, that she didn't notice the condom had broken, she was too high on her physical pleasure to care at the time. She loved the fact that Rick was a cuddlier, it wasn't slam bam thank you mam, but more of a worship service of her body by this man. She awoke in the early hours of the morning, grabbed her clothes, dressed hastily and left him a brief note on the dresser.

" _Rick Last night was the highlight of my adult life, I can't thank you enough for your kindness, and the manner in which you honored my love. I'm sorry, I have to go, early class, hope to see you around soon,_

 _Always,_

 _Allison,"_

Rick awakened a few hours later, reached for her and found an empty space. He jumped out of bed, found and read the note, and began his futile search for Allison. Minutes turned into hours, into days, into weeks, and finally months. Rick searched every where even crashing Psychology and Biochemistry classes to attempt to locate her, all without luck.

It was nearing the Christmas break, and since one, Martha was on the road with her job, and two, he didn't have the funds, he planned on staying on campus. One of his friends other than Damian was a Computer Geek, and in desperation Rick conned him into hacking and searching the schools photo data base trying to locate the mysterious Allison.

This was his last opportunity to find her, if this didn't work, he would have to accept the possibility of her giving him a fake name and false information, something he wasn't ready to do just yet. Damian worried about him, he had been consumed with this girl, and he worried what would happen if Rick couldn't locate her.

It was almost an obsession now, until one day it came to a head, and Damian called him on it. They had a huge argument, which led to even a few punches being thrown, mostly by Rick, but still the largest disagreement the two friends ever had. Rick left, slept on the sofas of other friends, and in an unlocked car one night, before gathering his pride and going to see Damian to apologize.

It was all forgiven, Damian even secretly hired a Private Detective to track this Allison down, all with no results. Eventually things begin to smooth out, although Rick was heartbroken, and wouldn't even attend a party for almost a year, choosing to concentrate on his novel.

The only bright side of the entire heart break was since he paid such great detail to his book, it was accepted, published and became a best seller all within a few months. His publisher insisted on him using an alias, he chose the new name of Castle, the first image he remembered hanging on the wall of the tiny apartment he shared with his Mother. It had been a hand stitched cloth picture with something about a man's castle may not be his home, a takeoff on the original.

Richard Rogers, AKA Rick Castle, was now torn between a life on the road as an author, and life as a shy College Student. The huge sums of money, fame and attention were almost too much for him, and fostered a spending spree like no other. It wasn't long until the money was gone, completely, a humbling fact, one that shaped Rick to never make that mistake again.

He concentrated on his studies, graduating in a little over 3 years and set off to start his life as an Author. It had been relatively easy as the first success came, Now, defeat replaced it in spades. He was forced to move in with his Mother and continue to send manuscripts to every publishing house in the state, all with the same results, until he resurrected the book he was writing about Kyra Blaine, the only other girl who was able to penetrate his guard, but she too left him with a broken heart.

Finally, a fairly new Publishing company named Black Pawn's editor read the manuscript and was impressed with the young Author's ability to put his emotion on paper. A few weeks later and Rick had a book deal including an advance on A Rose For Ever After, and his life began again.

 **PRESENT DAY**

"Dad, Dad, Earth to Richard Castle"

Rick hears, and suddenly comes back to present day,

"I'm sorry Pumpkin, I was just thinking,"

"I know Dad, but sometime memories are left untouched, so let's get washed up for dinner, Thanks for sharing part of your memories with me"

"You bet, that's what old Dad is here for,"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Faded Memory

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note **:** Thisis my **AU version** of what could have happened following Rick's discussion with Alexis about the night he danced, fell in love, and lost contact with a girl in college, sometimes memories come back at the worse time. **COMPLETELY AU** except for the conversation that prompted this and use of some characters names. **THIS IS A CASKETT ENDING, EVENTUALLY**

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 2**

 **Previously**

" _I'm sorry Pumpkin, I was just thinking,"_

" _I know Dad, but sometime memories are better left untouched, so let's get washed up for dinner, Thanks for sharing part of your memories with me"_

" _You bet, that's what old Dad is here for,"_

******************************************************************************************/

Rick sat in his office after dinner thinking, had it really been that long since that happened? Alexis was 15 almost 16, he had graduated from college 3 years before he met Meredith, so yeah, it was now 20 years later, and Allison still owned a huge block of memory in his mind. He had his fair share of one-night stands, he never considered her to be one of those, but somehow, he just couldn't get the beautiful girl he met that night out of his mind.

He is jolted from his trip down memory lane by the ringing of his phone.

"Castle, we caught a case, are you up for it, or do you want to sit this one out?" Kate asks, in one of the gentlest tones Rick has her ever use.

"I'm fine, yeah, Up to it. Where is it?"

"Meet me downstairs, I'll pick you up in 15 minutes OK?

"Sure, Kate, I'll see you downstairs in 15 minutes"

"Rick, (long pause), Thanks for always having my back, I do appreciate it"

"Always,"

Not that he's complaining but Kate has been going out of her way to be nice to him, almost like he was infected with a deadly disease and his days on this earth were numbered.

He spots Kate coming around the corner, so he is curbside, so she barely has to stop for him to climb in. As he adjusts his seat belt, he notices something is up with Kate, she's not herself.

"Want to tell me about it Detective, or are you going to make me guess all day till I figure out what's got you upset? I'm guessing it wasn't anything I have done, since you have been really nice to me, so what is it, or who is it?"

Kate looks at him with a look that just confirmed he had nailed her,

"OK Rick but please not a word of this, to anyone, it's embarrassing."

"I swear Kate, I'd never embarrass you, or make you look small, you deserve so much more than that"

A slight blush begins on her neck, spreads to her cheeks before she speaks, "Do you ever go back in time in your mind, or have certain memories that just won't go away? I mean they aren't bad but no matter how many times you think you have them dealt with, here they come again."

"Kate, I think we all deal with our pasts, some memories you don't want to forget, others you can't no matter how hard you try, we all have our pasts, it's normal"

Kate looks over and is concerned now he has withdrawn back into the quiet Rick he was about a month ago when she hurt his feelings, he stares out the window at almost anything to keep from looking at her.

"I'm sorry Rick, I must have triggered a bad memory of something I did to you, I mean I'm sorry if I did, sometimes I just don't think before I say something"

"Hey, What's up Kate seriously, why are you being so nice and what makes you think it was a bad memory of something we had shared that has me quiet?"

"Since my apartment was blown up, you opened your home to me, along with your family and it made me realize that I had just assumed things about you that couldn't be true, I'm sorry Rick, I really am"

"Hey, it's normal, no worries, I don't spread it around because it's easier on Alexis for her to think her Dad's a playboy than her mother a well less than complementary word and we'll leave it there. So, you never said where the case is, you seem really nervous, is there anything wrong?"

"The chef at the new restaurant The Q was found dead, and the restaurant is owned by one of my High School Friends."

"What's so bad about that Kate, it's a terrible way to reconnect, but you get to relive some memories and catch up once the case has been resolved."

Kate looks uncomfortable, and then rushes out "BrentEdwards"

"I'm sorry Kate, did you say Brent Edwards, and what is that or who is he and why is this got you so upset about your past?"

Kate looks at Rick, pulls the car to the curb and turns to him with tears in her eyes,

"Brent Edwards was my Boyfriend in my Senior Year in High School, until Maddie took him away. I guess she was willing to go farther in the negotiations than I was, so he just dumped me. It was so embarrassing when it got around school, I could have just crawled under a rock. Of course, Maddie and I haven't spoken since."

"OK Kate, now I understand," he gently pulls her toward him just to console her, and as he was just kissing the top of her head, and rubbing her back, she leaned back, locked eyes, and kissed him on the lips like he'd never been kissed.

"WOW, Kate, I'm sorry, I mean I don*"

He didn't get to finish his apology, before Kate's lips were on his again, this time with tongue and demanding entry. The kiss lasted till both needed air, and then Rick looked at her,

"Kate, is this because you want to kiss me, or am I playing the role of Brent whatever his name was?"

She looks at him, and kisses him once more, deeper, more passionately than the first two, then pulls back, sniffling through tears, "Because I wanted to, I have wanted to for a long time", and you don't like it as her tears begin again.

"Kate, I never said I didn't like it, Hell I loved it and I have wanted to kiss you since the second day in the conference room, but I thought you would only think I was after you for sex."

"You wanted to kiss me too? Really Rick, I mean I knew your reputation from the paper but when I saw how good a Dad you are, I knew that was bullshit. You really wanted to kiss me? I'm just a cop, you can have just about any woman you want, why me?"

"Same reason you wanted to kiss me, there's something between us, we need to let happen, OK? I know this is happening fast, but you still haven't told me what is really going on that makes you reluctant to meet your old friend?

Kate blushes, for one of the only times Rick has ever really seen her truly embarrassed, she finally gets out

"Truth?"

"Always"

"Well, when I got the call, I knew you would be working the case somehow, even if you didn't want to come to the scene this morning, and Rick, honestly, I know Maddie is going to come on to you. I just can't stand to see you with another woman, not anymore, and especially not with Maddie."

"Kate, why are you worried about that? I mean I thought you wanted nothing to do with me, and I still haven't accepted dates from others, what makes you think I would act on this one?"

"Because she's blond, beautiful, bubbly and rich, all the traits that match yours, and she's a piranha when it comes to men, especially if she knows, well, I mean, that I have feelings for you."

"Wait! What? You have feelings for me? You hid them so well, I thought I was just someone you couldn't wait to get rid of, I never picked up on that"

"Well, Maddie will, she knows me too well, and she'll know the minute we walk in together that I want more than just a work relationship, and she'll try to bust it up and steal you too."

"Kate, we need to get to the crime scene, but can we talk about this more tonight, maybe over a quiet dinner just the two of us? Maddie can't take what is already yours" he smiled his special smile, kissed her quickly then returned to his side of the car.

He continued to hold her hand as Kate smiled and pulled into traffic and back in route to The Q,

"Kate, I know how much you like your privacy, so this, whatever it is, whatever it becomes will stay just between us, until we have time to talk about boundaries, and how you want to handle it, OK?"

She smiled at him, raised his hand to her lips and kissed his knuckles,

"Thank You Rick, you do know me so well, I know we're living in the same house, but I am looking for my new apartment. I don't want it to come off as I am your kept woman, and I'm sorry that is so direct. Truth is, with my own place we will have two options for privacy, plus keep our home life separate from work."

"OK so how do you want me to answer the question is there anyone in your life, I get that all the time, and it bugs the hell out of me."

Kate bites her lower lip, and replies, "Tell them yes there is, but you keep your private life private, and Rick, be prepared, Maddie will use it all, cleavage, rubbing against you, beaver shots without underwear, just be prepared, OK?"

"I've been here before Kate, I never caved before when all I had was a hope of something with you, I'm sure as hell not going to cave now that we, well what are we? I'm thinking we are together even though I haven't had the chance to wine and dine you."

"You would be thinking right Mr. Castle, you're off the market, as of now, she locks eyes with him for a moment before placing the car in park and preparing to enter the crime scene.

Kate takes the lead as usual, as Rick follows trying like hell to keep from shouting to the mountains that his dreams do indeed come true. Just outside the kitchen Espo catches up with then both and gives the update,

"Rocco Dispirito, Executive chef found dead at 5:00 AM when the line and prep cooks showed up for work, no robbery, nothing taken from the restaurant, according to the preliminary report by the owner*"

"Madison Queller" Kate interrupts as she senses someone closing in on her and Rick,

"Kate, do you know the Owner?" Javi asked,

"Yeah, we were classmates in High School, so yeah I knew her, I haven't spoken to her since graduation, so not really classified as a friend"

"Hey Becks" they hear from a blonde busty lady, who was wearing an outfit that left only the illegal parts to a man's imagination.

"Maddie, It's Detective Beckett, now, this is a crime scene not a class reunion, so I expect you to conduct yourself as such."

"Wow no wonder you're still single, what a tight ass, if professional is what you want, that's what you'll get Detective"

"Madison, this is Richard Castle, our Civilian Special Consultant, working with me on this case,"

"Oh, is that what the kids are calling it these days, working a case?"

Rick has heard enough and the fastest way to deflate a woman's ego, especially one who goes to great lengths to put her assets on display is to ignore them and ask direct questions.

"Miss Queller*"

He's interrupted by her, "Why don't you call me Maddie, and I'll call you Rick or Dick, whatever you want"

"As I was saying Miss Queller, what time did you last see our victim alive, and where at?" as he looks anywhere but at her.

Kate fought hard not to laugh, seeing Maddie's face deflate like her blow-up bra she had tried in sophomore year in High School.

The questioning continued as they gathered the notes, Lanie released the body to the morgue, preliminary ruling was Blunt Force Trauma to the head, as Madison continuously tried to get in Rick's line of sight. He was a pro at dodging unwanted advances, she didn't stand a chance and became more agitated with each failed attempt.

"OK I think we're done here, Madison, stay close in case you are needed for further questioning," Kate dismisses her as she turns and walks out of the restaurant matching Rick step for step.

Once they were back in the car, seeing Ryan and Esposito wave as they passed, Kate turned and kissed Rick sweetly. "Thank you, that was worth the cost of admission to a Broadway Premier. She was so pissed when you wouldn't give her the time of day even as hot as she is."

"Not my type, I prefer Brunette Detectives, well just one anyway, so that wasn't even appealing Kate, you give her far too much credit, and you don't give yourself enough. To me you are sexier than Maddie will ever be, so just wanted to say that, you can slap me now if you want"

She leans in and kisses him sweetly, and softly, Locking on his eyes, she whispers, "Never slap you for doing this, I want to kiss you every minute of the day"

As they head back to the office, Rick decided the best way to keep the boys off the scent was to feed them, so they stopped and bought breakfast sandwiches for the team. Several hours later things appeared as they always did, so it worked.

When 5:00 PM came Rick offered to share a cab back to the loft with Kate, and she accepted, not unusual, she was staying with the Castles while she searched for her new place. Rick, ever so diligent about Kate's privacy, held her hand discretely until the cab arrived and they were alone in the elevator, then he couldn't wait any longer.

They locked lips and the passion and love that each poured into the kiss, was like a welcome rain on a hot day. They broke just before the door opened, and now they were alone to talk, really talk about them.


	3. Chapter 3

Faded Memory

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note **:** Thisis my **AU version** of what could have happened following Rick's discussion with Alexis about the night he danced, fell in love, and lost contact with a girl in college, sometimes memories come back at the worse time. **COMPLETELY AU** except for the conversation that prompted this and use of some characters names. **THIS IS A CASKETT ENDING, EVENTUALLY**

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 3**

 **Previously**

" _Well, Maddie will, she knows me too well, and she'll know the minute we walk in together she'll know that I want more than just a work relationship, and she'll try to bust it up and steal you too."_

" _Kate, we need to get to the crime scene, but can we talk about this more tonight, maybe over a quiet dinner just the two of us? Maddie can't take what is already yours" he smiled his special smile, kissed her quickly then returned to his side of the car._

****************************************************************************************/

 **Castle Loft**

 **5:45 PM Same Day**

Rick's phone beeped indicating a text, but he wasn't about to open it, not when the woman of his dreams was locked in a lip lock with him, only the elevator's arrival at his floor and the sound of the elevator doors opening broke them apart, gasping for breath.

"Wow," Kate breathed, Why did I wait so long to tell you, we could have been doing this months ago."

"I know right," as Rick checked his text, it was from Alexis, saying she was spending the night with Loren since the study group was going to run long.

"Where's Martha and Alexis, I thought one or both would be here by now" Kate looked shyly at Ricks lips then the floor, then back

"Well Babe, that was Alexis, she's staying at Loren's, her study group is running long."

"Did you just call me Babe? Rick?"

Rick looks like the turkey caught for Thanksgiving Dinner before the hatchet, "Yes, Yes I did, is that OK, I mean if it's n*"

Kates lips crush his and the necking session goes from the hall to the living room couch and intensifies to where one had to stop or there would be no return,

"I love it Rick, Babe, that's our word, You haven't used that for anyone else have you? Gina, Meredith, Kyra?"

"NO, Of course Not, this is US Kate, I don't know how you feel but I keep pinching myself to make it real, I can't believe the woman I have had feelings for all this time, does care for me as well, Babe" as he tried out the new pet name, and receives a deep thank you kiss from Kate.

She smiles like he hasn't seen in a very long time, then as she falls into his embrace,

"Rick, can you just hold me Babe, I have to make myself believe it as well. I thought for sure the day was going to be a disaster, the minute you saw Maddie, there I was, on the sideline, just like in school."

Rick held her and gently whispered in her ear as he massaged her back, "Babe, please stop putting the woman of my dreams down, she is lovely, she's smart, she's fearless, and she's mine, and I'm not letting her go"

He holds her for quite a while, as he feels his shoulder getting wet from her tears, he reaches and hands her his handkerchief, whispering, "I'm right here Babe, whatever it is, I'm right here for you, Always" as he gently kissed her head.

Somehow this exchange has brought them closer as a couple, proving to each other that if needed they would be there for the other, and Always, took on a new meaning.

"Babe, are you OK, I know it's a lot to take so fast, is there anything I can do, I've got you and I won't let you go, ever, I promise"

She finally pulls back through red, loving eyes, she looks at him, "It's scary Rick, really scary, I've never felt this way about any one before, I mean I knew I cared for you, but, please don't run, Babe, I love You, I know it now more than ever,"

"Run? Why would I run Babe, I was afraid to say it, but I'm glad you weren't, I love you too Kate Beckett, more than anything in this world.

One of the reasons we need to talk, I know I have trouble keeping my hands off of you, but we really do need to talk. I want to know all about those things that hurt you, make you happy, things that lovers should know about each other,"

The smile across Kate's face could light up a dark room.

"Let's make dinner, eat, then we can talk, and I want to know ALL about you as well. I know we went through the Kyra years before during the case, but just let me be aware of anything I should know now that I'm your Lady. Gosh, that sounds good," as she leans in to kiss him sweetly.

"It sounds even better to these ears, I Love you Kate Beckett, I know we're going to have issues but let's promise now, that we never get angry with each other without talking and letting us know how the other feels. Babe, now that we're together I'm not sure I could go back, stupid I know"

"Rick, that's not stupid, in fact it's probably one of the smartest things I have ever heard you say. Just for the record, I don't think I could ever go back either."

"OK, IF we ever need it, the other can call out the word PROMISE, and we stop and talk, I mean really talk, OK Babe?"

"I love it, now let's make dinner, I'm getting hungry and I have a new way to burn calories I want to try tonight since we'll be alone."

Rick and Kate setout to finish a meal quickly and it was surprising how well they worked together, less than 25 minutes dinner was done, and they were waiting for the evening coffee to complete brewing. Kate had stolen away for a few minutes and returned in sweats and an NYPD Sweatshirt.

Rick nodded toward the couch, as he brought the serving tray, complete with her sugar free vanilla, and a pot of coffee. They drank their coffee, with their eyes mostly locked on one another, trading sweet kisses, between sips of coffee, and the little tongue helped spread the taste of each flavors.

"Babe we have to talk first, I mean it's important, and if we don't stop, I know I won't be able to" Rick breathes into her ear,

"You're right Rick, we have to get this right, we don't want any misunderstandings, I waited all my life for you." She smiles with a shyness Rick isn't used to seeing.

"How do you want to do this Kate, I mean you know some of my back story, at least from Kyra on but there are some gaps and one particular incident in college I want you to know, even if it was 20 years ago."

They're on the couch, and as Rick sat down, Kate laid down between his legs, using his chest as a backstop, and put her right hand up to hold his hand.

"Rick, I want to start with Sorenson, he meant nothing to me when he came back, even if he did want to reconnect, I had already started feeling something for you"

"But I saw you kiss him in the breakroom*"

"You saw him kiss me and I turned my head, so he got most of the side lip, when you said something maybe I wanted to make you jealous. You did scare the hell out of me, volunteering to make the drop, Rick, you could have been killed, and it would have been my fault. I'm sorry Rick, that was wrong, and a lie, please forgive me"

Rick kissed the top of her head, "That's forgiven, and forgive me for jumping to conclusions, I should have trusted you when you said it was over with him. I didn't feel I had any right to say anything, and it was tough to keep my mouth shut.

"When we finally talked about my Mom and you digging into her file, I knew you did the right thing, but I was so pissed when those models were running their hands all over you for that Cosmo photo shoot. I think that pissed me off more than the digging, but like you I had no right to say anything, so I hid that anger and took it out on you for digging into the case, I'm Sorry Babe, so Sorry.

"Kate for the record, that wasn't my idea and I didn't get a lot of say in it then, I do now, and I can promise you NO more Models touching me, I swear."

"Good, because I carry a gun, and you really don't have a choice now that, you are my man, my boyfriend, my love."

She turned her head slightly to catch Rick in a sweet kiss, just to reassure him, that she was his, and he was hers.

"I wanted you to know that bet we won, when the murders traded victims, even though the boys wouldn't pay up, was some of the best detective work I have seen. You're more than just an author playing Cop Rick, you make my job so much easier, but Babe if they find out we're together we could be split, or worse they could keep you from coming to the station at all."

"Kate, as much as I love being with you, by your side, I just want you to be safe and walk through those doors to me, to Alexis, and to Mother every night. I'll be there till they kick me out, but Babe, if it means keeping you safe, then I can give that up, only if I have to"

Kate kisses him and hold him just a little tighter, as a tear comes to her eye, "I don't know what life would be without you, if there would even be a life, so it's not only me to keep safe, you have to do the same for me."

"Can I bring up a point now Kate, this one has bothered me for a long time, and I want to get it out"

Kate rises a little and now has her arms around his neck, "Babe tell me, was it something I did, or did I hurt you, this is the time we need to be open and honest, right?"

"Right, but it wasn't anything you did, well directly, Remember the case we worked, and I was going to accept the offer in London? The only reason was I felt I had to get away from New York, that's when I knew for sure I was in love with you and I thought, I didn't have a prayer, it would be too hurtful to see you with anyone else."

"Confession Rick. I prayed something would go wrong and you'd stay here with me, when you told me you were going to stop writing Nikki Heat, and go to London to write that other guy, I was heartbroken. I missed you and you hadn't even left."

"Like I said we talked about Kyra and I really do owe you an apology, I did interfere, and stick my nose where it didn't belong, but Rick, I was so scared, so damned scared just like Maddy I thought for sure Kyra would reel you right back in and I would be heartbroken."

"I told you everything about my relationship with Kyra, the family, how we grew together, and how finally I was left under the clock at Times Square while she went to London, but there's a bit more."

"Oh God Rick, more with Kyra, you aren't still in love with her, are you?"

"BABE?"

"I'm sorry Rick, I know that's just my insecurities acting up, I know when you told me you love me, that it was over with anyone else. What do you need to tell me if not that?"

"Well you've heard Mother explain how I came about, the one night of love she had, and felt as if she loved a life time. When I first entered college, I was just 17 and a buddy would take me to parties, long story short I hooked up with Allison and spent one night with her.

She was gone in the morning and I spent a year looking for her, finally giving up. I just wanted to tell you, if something ever comes up, you can say, yeah, he told me about it. It was twenty years ago, and he loves me now, end of story, OK?"

Kate sits up turns and faces Rick, locking on his eyes, "Babe do you still have feelings for her? Or is there more to the story than what you're telling me?"

"I don't have or think I ever did have feelings for her, it was just a mystery I couldn't solve, I mean you spend a night, things are going great, you think you're headed for a relationship and it blows up in your face.

I was hurt for a while, I guess it took me almost two years to start trust enough to start dating and that's when I met Kyra. Now it's your turn to tell me about Brent Edwards, and all the other boyfriends I am insanely jealous of already."

Kate explained everything, from the time Brent wanted to take it all the way, and her refusal to the time she actually did lose her virginity in college, alcohol played a part and also rebellion against her parents.

Each would ask questions, the other would answer as truthfully as they could all the while wrapped in each other's arms.

"Anything else you want to know Babe? she purred, If not meet me in the Bed in 5 minutes, I have waited as long as I can for you. I promise you Rick, I won't be gone in the morning, I'm here for the long term.

The talk had been good, but it also reminded both that they both came with pasts, it was important to accept that past and begin to build their own memories.

Tonight was the night that started Caskett memories, over and over and neither had ever felt so loved, so satisfied, and so complete as when they finally lay together, eyes locked on one another, and both saying "I love you Babe" at the exact same time, oh what a night with a lot more to share.


	4. Chapter 4

Faded Memory

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note **:** Thisis my **AU version** of what could have happened following Rick's discussion with Alexis about the night he danced, fell in love, and lost contact with a girl in college, sometimes memories come back at the worse time. **COMPLETELY AU** except for the conversation that prompted this and use of some characters names. **THIS IS A CASKETT ENDING, EVENTUALLY**

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 4**

 **Previously**

" _Well you've heard Mother explain how I came about, the one night of love she had, and felt as if she loved a life time. When I first entered college, I was just 17 and a buddy would take me to parties, long story short I hooked up with Allison and spent one night with her._

 _She was gone in the morning and I spent a year looking for her, finally giving up. I just wanted to tell you, if something ever comes up, you can say, yeah, he told me about it. It was twenty years ago, and he loves me now, end of story, OK?"_

********************************************************************************/

 **Castle's Loft**

 **7:00 AM Next Morning**

Kate awoke with a start, not really knowing where she was at, then reality set in, it wasn't a dream, she was in the bed of Richard Castle, they had talked for hours, about things she never told anyone.

She knew his deepest secrets, and now he knew hers. She was still amazed at how this rich, successful man could love her, just a cop, and not an easy one to get to know at that, but he had erased all doubts many times last night, truly the first time she had been made love to, not sex, Love. He was so gentle yet somehow, he knew every button to push, God how many times were there?

She propped on her elbow, just watched him sleep till she spotted his shirt and thought she would make coffee for them. She had no idea where her clothes where, somewhere between his office and the bedroom, but she didn't want to wake him looking for them. Everything was fine until she heard the lock at the front door open and then the door.

It was too late, whoever was coming in was going to see her with her Bed head, and in Rick's shirt and nothing else. Martha spied around and carefully closed the door, her shoes in her hand so as not to make any noise.

She whispered, "Katherine, Darling, does this mean what I think it means, I'm delighted if it does."

Kate smiled shyly, and Martha picked up on it,

"Darling, don't worry, Alexis and I have been routing that one or both of you would see how much you love each other and do something, I even told Richard to kiss you while you were still young,

I am going to my room, Alexis will be home in about 45 minutes, just so you know, but Welcome to the family Darling, I'm so happy for you both."

Kate returned to the room just as Rick was waking, she saw him reach for her, then panic and sit up straight, finally his eyes caught site of her in his shirt bringing coffee to him, and the smile erupted.

"It wasn't a dream? You've been with me all night?"

"Not a dream Babe, although you made a lot of mine come true last night. I loved how you love me; did you like the part*"

"Yeah, I loved that part, in fact I loved every part and every moment we spent together."

She hands him his coffee and carefully slips back into bed beside him,

"Hope you don't mind, I kinda borrowed your shirt, it was all I could find without waking you."

"Looks better on you than me, it's was a wonderful sight to see waking up."

"Oh I ran into Martha in the kitchen, so she knows I wasn't in my room, Alexis will be home soon, and I think we should tell her together, I mean I don't like hiding it from anyone but family and work are totally different."

"I agree, and I like the idea of telling Alexis together, that way she can ask any question from either of us, at the same time."

Speaking of, maybe I should go upstairs to shower, if we try it down here I'm not sure we won't be able to tell her before she hears us, "Kate smiles and blushes, grabbing her clothes she makes a quick exit.

About an hour later Alexis is home, Rick is making breakfast and Kate is fidgeting nervously at her nails. "Kate, are you OK?" Alexis asked

"Yeah I'm fine, I mean I just have some things, well we have some things to talk to you about and I'm not sure how you're going to react, so Hell what I'm trying to say is your Dad and I are a Couple, honest and truly, no others, we're exclusive now, so I hope tha*"

Kate is almost knocked over by the whirl of red hair coming from behind the breakfast bar embracing her and squealing in delight.

"Honest, you aren't pranking me, are you? I mean I have waited for this forever, finally, and Kate, stop trying to sneak down the stairs early in the morning I'll show you the secret when Dad isn't around." They both laugh and Rick has that what happened look on his face.

"Dad remember we talked about this, right, Kate is a classy lady so no more of those photo shoots and Page Six escapades. If Gina and Paula say anything tell them it was me who was getting harassed in school, so you stopped it, period."

"Pumpkin, Thank you no more page six escapades, once Kate and I work out who to tell then we can figure out how we approach work, hers and mine. I would love to shout it to the world, but it could give Kate problems at the station."

"Speaking of Rick, I was thinking, I think we need to meet with Roy, and tell him the truth. If he see's a problem with it, then we'll have to figure out something else, but since you technically aren't an employee, I think Roy can look the other way, IF you behave yourself at the precinct."

"I agree, but why me behave Ms. Beckett, I've seen some of those looks of yours, you are just as guilty as me about wanting to touch you all the time."

Kate blushes, it was one thing between them, but now his daughter was smiling at her,

"Kate, I'm glad you got the hots for my Dad, seriously, and just FYI, his bedroom is soundproofed, his office is not, so be sure to close the door if you know what I mean," then she laughs.

"You wait Missy, I'll get you but Thanks Alexis, I planned on moving my stuff down here, except for all of the extras. I'll still be looking for my own apartment but I'm going to be much choosier now. If your Dad had his way, we would be sending out announcements that I moved in completely."

"Kate, I'm young and you can tell me it's not my business, but Why Don't You, I mean you both love each other, why waste time being apart. I would love to have you here, not only for Dad but for me as well. You've been such a help to me, I mean, almost like a Mom would be".

Rick just looks at Kate, pulls Alexis in for a hug, and kissed the top of her head. "Thanks Pumpkin, Kate has been like a Mom to you and I'm glad I'm not the only one who wants her here full time. We'll have to talk, but I promise you, we'll take your request to heart.'

Kate has a tear in her eye, as she replies

"Baby, regardless of where I'm at you can always talk to me, I promise I'll never be too busy for you, OK? God knows I will need your help with this one" as she tossed a pillow at Rick and started laughing.

The day is spent with Kate placing strategic components of the wardrobe in the closets and drawer space Rick had already cleaned out, anticipating and wishing for her to move in. They watched a few movies with the entire family then Martha headed back out, and Alexis was off to her study group again.

It was nice Kate had to admit, having a perfect blend of time with the family, but also time like this, where the movie rolled but they lay on the couch together locked on each other's eyes, kissing and just enjoying the other's presence, almost like it was too good to be true,

"I sent Roy a text told him we needed to talk to him, tomorrow so I hope this doesn't blow up in our faces."

"I hope not either Babe, but whether I am with you or just bringing you meals that I know you will forget to eat on long cases, I won't let you too far out of my sight, I love you more than I ever thought I could love again."

Kate smiles into him and kisses him sweetly just as her phone pings with an incoming text,

"Rick, it's from Roy, do you want to read this together?"

Sure, I'm sure it's good news, I believe in us, and I know Roy see's it, has seen it for years that we are better together.

" _ **Beckett, if you want to talk about one or both of you waking up, and finally acting on being a couple, no need. I checked with Brass months ago, as long as I don't see PDA, or your work performance slip you are free to date anyone you wish.**_

 _ **Castle in unpaid, meaning a volunteer, there are no department rules that prevent you two from being together, although knowing you and he will want to keep it private. I see no reason anyone needs to know, but thanks for the heads up, from both of you. I realize how tough it was to advise me, but anyone within 100 yards of you two know both of you are in love. Enjoy the rest of your weekend, see you tomorrow,**_

 _ **Roy"**_

Rick turns to Kate, who silently stands takes his hand and leads him to their bedroom, now that she knew it was soundproof, she needed to test it out, and test she did.


	5. Chapter 5

Faded Memory

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note **:** Thisis my **AU version** of what could have happened following Rick's discussion with Alexis about the night he danced, fell in love, and lost contact with a girl in college, sometimes memories come back at the worse time. **COMPLETELY AU** except for the conversation that prompted this and use of some characters names. **THIS IS A CASKETT ENDING, EVENTUALLY**

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 5**

 **Previously**

" _Kate, I'm young and you can tell me it's not my business, but Why Don't You, I mean you both love each other, why waste time being apart. I would love to have you here, not only for Dad but for me as well. You've been such a help to me, I mean, almost like a Mom would be"._

 _Rick just looks at Kate, pulls Alexis in for a hug, and kissed the top of her head. "Thanks Pumpkin, Kate has been like a Mom to you and I'm glad I'm not the only one who wants her here full time. We'll have to talk, but I promise you, we'll take your request to heart.'_

*************************************************************************************/

 **Two Days Later**

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **8:15 AM**

Rick had to attend meetings at Black Pawn, but that didn't stop him from hand delivering Kate's coffee to her, even though they had more than their share of morning treats before she kissed him goodbye at the door, God why was it so hard leaving him.

The elevator dinged, Kate knowing Rick was going to be busy didn't bother to look up till she saw the shadow standing in front of her desk, holding her morning coffee as always. A small note was discretely attached to the side where only she saw it as their hands touch in the exchange.

"Castle, this is so considerate of you, I know you have meetings and I don't want to get Gina on your back"

"No worries Detective, Alexis said you left early before the coffee was brewed so I thought I would bring you a cup on my way to the meetings, I don't want to think about a Beckett without caffeine", he smiled.

They knew they had an audience, it seemed like Esposito was worse than an old woman, looking to see what he could see, or try to see, then quickly spread the news. Kevin was usually better, but he was easily led astray by his partner.

Kate looked at Castle, locking on his blue eyes and mentally counting the minutes till those arms could hold her again, and from her side vision she saw Espo make a kissy face toward Kevin,

"Esposito, you got something to say, or do you want me to tell the class how you forgot your pants at Lanie's over the weekend?"

Rick breaks into laughter, never losing sight of Kate's eyes, till finally he turns and see's a very quiet and contrite Hispanic Detective,

"Guess I'll see you for dinner tonight at the loft, unless something breaks and you need me call me, OK"

"No Way Rick, you have to figure out some other way to get away from those meetings, but Thank You again, and dinner sounds good, I'll call if we get stuck here, so no one worries."

"Later Detective," he smiles his sad smile and makes his exit.

 **Three Hours Later**

Kate is just coming back from the Ladies room when she hears Esposito going off on

"What makes Rick think he was so special, he isn't a cop, why would he think we needed his help, he's just coming because he's trying to get into Kate's pants"

He turns just in time to see a furious Beckett, obviously she has heard every word, and she doesn't like it for one minute, Castle's her partner, they don't need to know any thing more but no one is going to put him down.

"Esposito, you and Honey Milk get your asses to the conference room now and bring your paperwork you have been faking on working on for the last two days with you." Kate spews, she's pissed, and everyone knows it.

She goes to the ladies room just to splash some cold water on her wrists to try to calm her, she is about to deck Espo and that wouldn't be good for anyone. Finally, she's composed a bit, grabs a coffee on her way to the Conference room, where Kevin is giving Javi the business for spouting off when it was none of his business.

She enters the room, doesn't say a word as suddenly both Detectives are very quiet, and walks by them to sit across the table.

"Now Javi, you were saying something about someone getting into my pants? In the first place I'm not your Girl Friend, your Sister, anyone you should concern yourself about my sex life but now that you put it out there, I've adjusted your time sheets for the last month,

Fucking Lanie in the storage room is not what we pay you for, understand?" She glares at a very embarrassed Esposito, knowing that this is only half of the grief he is going to get when Lanie gets wind of this he'll get more action from a blow-up doll.

"Kate, I didn't mean it like it sounded, I mean I like Rick, it*"

"Javi you like what Rick gives you, the use of his car, floor seats to games, a glimpse of life from the good side, so don't confuse friendship with using someone."

"That's not all true Kate, I mean, I worry about him hurting you, you're like my sister."

"Well who asked you Javi? Since he's been here you never missed a chance to throw a cheap shot at him, yet you're first in line when he caters lunch or dinner, if that's your idea of being a friend, I don't want to be friends with you.

 **MIND YOU OWN FUCKING BUSINESS** , I've told you for the last time Esposito, one more warning it's going in writing and you will face disciplinary action."

Ryan is almost white with the exchange, he's never seen anyone take Javi apart the way Kate is doing.

"You weren't serious about changing my time sheets were you Kate, I mean I may have fudged a few minutes here or there, but I make it up in other ways"

"Detective, you have 34.5 hours to make up, on your own time before I submit to HR, you do know what entering a time sheet with fudged time brings don't you, Patrolman, I mean Detective?" Giving him no slack at all, he attacked Rick, outside of kicking his ass, which she still might do, she was going to give him shit for a long time to come.

Esposito sits, pale, half from anger, and fear what Lanie was going to do to him, if she got drug into this, it would be the end of anything possible with her.

"Ryan, you're quiet, speak up what's on your mind, you seemed like you wanted to say something"

"Kate, Castle's been here for a while, why now are you defending him so much, I mean, it's the right thing to do, but what caused the change."

"You do know where I'm staying don't you Ryan, and why? I'm alive because of my partner Richard Castle, not you two OFFICIAL cops, so if I hear either of you say he's not a cop again, even in jest, I'll make sure you're sorry for a **LONG** time."

Ryan looks even more pale now, like he's about to lose his breakfast, he's never seen Beckett in such a mood.

Kate looked up just in time to see Rick walk to the window, and wave, she motioned him into the room. As he entered, he could tell she had just ripped one or both a new asshole and he was curious to hear what it was about.

"Oh, and one more thing, I wasn't going to say anything about this, but Esposito you're such an old lady with gossip, I might as well put it on the line." She walked over took Rick by the hand and led him back in front of the boys,

"Detectives meet my _**PARTNER**_ , and if I have to spell it out for you then you both are dumber than Roy already thinks you are. We are a couple, and that's all you need to know. I don't care about your feelings, I do care that you keep your mouth shut, because Javi, there is an unlimited supply of dirty laundry just waiting to be spilled on you, Do you understand?"

Both look sheepishly at the other then say, "Yes Sir,"

"Get out of here and I want that paperwork you have been faking done by lunch Esposito, and Ryan, go to the jewelry store on your own time, you guys must think you're so smart but people all over the city are just waiting for you to screw up, for any of us to do so. I need a team, not some old lady sewing circle with nothing better than to gossip, now get out of here"

Kevin was out of the door hardly before Kate could breath again, but not Javi, he wanted to take it one step further.

"Kate, you were pretty rough on me, I mean I might have said some things I shouldn't but 34.5 hours Kate, that's a lot of time, Lanie is going to kill me if she gets drug into this."

"Then spend more time minding your business, and less on mine, and Javi, don't make the mistake of trying to get even with Rick or I, Roy and the Brass already know and approve so you are treading in dangerous waters with us all now.

I expect you to start working those hours off tonight, so when we leave at 5:00 tonight, you stay till 9:00 and WORK, not watch TV or you'll do it till I get those hours of actual work out of you.

One last thing Javi, I already told Lanie, guess who wants to see you when I'm done with you, and it's on your time. Now get out of here."

Javi leaves, and now there is only Rick and Kate in the room,

"Do you want to tell me about it Babe, or just let it go?"

"I came back from the ladies room to hear Espo mouthing off and I just had it, so I drug them in here, after I pulled his time sheets and made sure he had forged his time, Lanie talks too much too, sometimes."

"Kate you knew this was going to happen, everybody is going to say something about why you are with me, or why I am with your, It doesn't matter, it's because I love you, I have for months, and I think you are growing to love me to."

"Ah, there's where you're wrong Rick," his face turns ash, "I'm not growing to love you, I am head over heels in love with you and no one is going to slander your name around me. You've been too damn good to them, to all of us in the precinct, to have to listen to Javi's jealous banter."

"Babe, people are going to behave like that no matter what, although I think you scared the shit out of Javi, he's actually working through lunch. Speaking of, that's why I stopped by, may I take my Lady, my Love to lunch please?"

"You know you're spoiling me don't you,"

Rick smiled at her, and replied sweetly, "Then I'm doing what I set out to do, make your life unbelievable in so many ways. You call it spoiling, I call it pampering, but either way it's me saying I love you without the words."

She smiled up at him, and whispered, "I so wish I could kiss you now, so very much"

"Feelings mutual, let's get out of here and go to lunch before we do something to piss of Roy, we can't do that."

She leans back, "you're right, but when we get home,"

Can't wait Detective, Can't wait.


	6. Chapter 6

Faded Memory

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note **:** Thisis my **AU version** of what could have happened following Rick's discussion with Alexis about the night he danced, fell in love, and lost contact with a girl in college, sometimes memories come back at the worse time. **COMPLETELY AU** except for the conversation that prompted this and use of some characters names. **THIS IS A CASKETT ENDING, EVENTUALLY**

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 6**

 **Previously**

" _Kate you knew this was going to happen, everybody is going to say something about why you are with me, or why I am with your, It doesn't matter, it's because I love you, I have for months, and I think you are growing to love me to."_

" _Ah, there's where you're wrong Rick," his face turns ash, "I'm not growing to love you, I am head over heels in love with you and no one is going to slander your name around me. You've been too damn good to them, to all of us in the precinct, to have to listen to Javi's jealous banter."_

 _*********************************************************************************/_

 **Castle's Loft**

 **One Month Later**

Things at the precinct had improved tremendously for Rick since Kate's heart to heart with the boys. Javi had finally finished working off the time he fudged and had received a written verbal warning in his file from Kate, for disobeying Department Procedures. Things were tense for a while with him, till Kate saved his ass on a take down, made him realize it was his fault and he began to shape up.

Kate had found an apartment, well at least to move her stuff out of storage to, she spent 4 to 5 nights with Rick, the other nights were shared at her new apartment, located less than 4 blocks from Rick's. For all purposes, they were a couple, exclusive and proud of it.

Rick was very protective of her privacy, providing her with a private entrance to the Loft, and her own parking spot. He even purchased a car, in his name, that she would drive to the loft, leaving the police cruiser either at her new underground parking facility, or at the precinct. It wasn't a fool proof plan, but she had come to grips, the press were going to find out sooner or later

Kate and Rick were relaxing on the sofa on Saturday afternoon, with plans for dinner latter with Alexis and Martha, when Kate's phone rang with an odd ring tone. Rick saw the look on her face, it was almost fear. She rolled off him to answer the phone, placing the call on speaker so Rick cold hear.

"What do you want Will? I thought I was clear the last time I saw you where we stood."

"Kate, it's good to hear your voice too, I gave you some time to come to your senses I mean you have to know that writer is only after one thing,"

"Really Will, What might that be?"

"Kate, he'll tell you anything to get you to sleep with him then he'll be gone like yesterday's news"

"Really Will, how long did you date Rick? You seem to know him so well, but truth is you don't know him or me. Don't call me again, or I will report you for harassment."

"You've got to be kidding, are you with Writer Monkey now Kate?

"I'm with Rick, in more ways than one Agent Sorenson, why don't you go call the floozy in Boston who called for you the other day, and stop giving out my phone number, understand. We are **OVER** , no contact or if need be I will get a restraining order."

Rick had stepped away for a moment, then returned,

"Hey Will, how are things, you like being back in New York?"

"I don't know what line you are using Nancy Drew, but you'll never be able to satisfy Kate, not the way I did."

"Oh, I don't know about that Will, but the question was how do you like being back in New York?" Rick replied never losing his cool.

"I love New York, I should have never left it, or the door open for you to try to buy Kate's affection."

"Really, What city would you say would be your worst assignment, you know the one you would almost quit before going back to?"

Rick hold his fingers to his lips for Kate pointing to his phone, it's the Director of FBI listening to every word.

"Bismarck, without a doubt, but why the hell would you care, I'm not going back there and I'm sure as hell going to make you sorry you stole my woman."

"Sorenson, no one stole me, I never was your woman, you left, we broke up, you wanted to get back together, Isn't gonna happen what part of that don't you understand?"

"Kate, I know you'll come around, and I'll be here,

A new voice comes on the line, as Rick holds his phone close to Kate's.

"Agent Sorenson, this is Deputy Director Uheller, I heard your entire conversation, I want to see you in my office within the hour. You have committed some serious acts that I won't stand for in my district. Call me at the secure number if you have doubt, if I don't see you within the hour Agents will bring you in, and Sorenson, don't unpack, you won't be in New York long."

Deputy Uheller disconnected from Rick's phone, Kate is sitting with her mouth open,

"Will, you better hurry, you're a good hour away from the office of Director Uheller, and the next time you come to my building, my security will shoot you the minute you touch anything to do with our communications or security center."

"How do you know where I'm at or what I'm doing, you are guessing."

Rick presses an intercom button on a separate phone, and said low, "no just warm water hard enough to knock his ass of the ladder, yeah thanks"

The next noise Kate heard was cursing and splashing and finally a thud,

"Well Sorenson, I would say it was nice, but come back again and it will be a stun gun rather than water, now leave and don't return. Oh, you won't have to explain why you're all wet, Director Uheller was on the live feed, Good Luck, you're going to need it."

Perhaps the thing that hurt Agent Sorenson the most was Kate's laugh ringing loud and long as she realized he had been knocked off a fire escape trying to gain illegal entry to the Loft. He finally left, wet, scrapped, and now humiliated by someone he had referred to as Nancy Drew, guess it wasn't his day.

"Rick, I'm glad that you took care of that, but Babe the Deputy Director of the FBI, How?"

"His wife came to a book signing, I was nice to her, didn't know her from Adam and she became a regular almost a groupie till one day she introduced me to her husband. He gave me his number told me to call him if I needed anything."

"Babe, I'm sorry, I didn't know the jackass was going to push that hard to get together, I know that brought back memories, I'm so sorry." She pulls him into an embrace and kisses him to let him know she's found her one, and she's not letting him go.

"That's not your fault, and for memories, let's make some more of our own." As his eyes light up, and she can't wait to feel her man making love to her, only the way he could, he make her feel so secure, so content, and so safe.

 **Across Town,**

 **Anderson, Catania, Damiano, and Smith Law Offices**

 **3:00 PM Same Day**

Paula Hass stood outside the law offices of Rick's General Law attorney's, this had been a bombshell even to her. She wasn't about to open anything up till his lawyers had vetted all information, and test results. She thought back was it just 4 days ago when she got the call from the young lady, she still is shaking.

 **Flashback 4 Days Previous**

Paula is sitting in her office when her direct line rings, the line reserved for only those privy to it, or a high priority she needed to speak to. She answered the phone,

"This is Paula, who am I speaking to?"

"Ms. Haas, you don't know me, and I ask you politely please don't hang up, this is not a threat, hoax of some local idiot trying to get their time of fame. My name is Allison Grant Maxwell, my mother went to college briefly with one of your clients, and I ask that you hold your comments till I complete what I need to say. I can assure you, everything I tell you has been verified, by multiple sources, I am represented by Wahl and Longaberger, here in New York, I am sure you have heard of them."

Paula thinks what the hell is going on this firm only represented Presidents, CEO's and people with extreme wealth.

"Yes, I've heard of the firm, like everyone in New York. Please continue"

"Well, I guess there is no other way to say this, but to come out with it, Ms. Hass, Richard Rogers, AKA Richard Castle is my father. My mother had a one-night stand with him at a party at Wake Forrest, she lied to him told him her name was Allison, and she wasn't a college student at all, at least not there. She was visiting her cousin, who attended there and was friends with Damian Westlake, Richard's best friend at the time.

My mother's real name was June Allison Maxwell, she hated the name June, so she always used Allison, as much as she could. I guess during their time together she got his last name, he never got hers, though I don't think it would have been truthful anyway. She was almost 3 ½ months pregnant before she realized that she was with child, and to her credit, and Grandpa's they made sure I had every chance of being delivered healthy."

Ms. Haas, are you still there? I know this is a shock, but as I said I have proof of everything I said, and before you ask, I don't want a dime from him. I just want to meet him, perhaps my half sister if possible, and I would like a health background so when I do get married, I can be the best Mom I can. I don't have any idea of what could be in store for me, I need to know for that reason."

Paula is sitting with her mouth open, it took a great deal to silence Paula Haas, but this had almost rendered her speechless.

"I'm here Ms. Maxwell, just making some notes as we talk."

"I know you are probably thinking here is another crackpot from the website, trying to get their few minutes of fame, but I assure you I can provide you proof before we go any further in the conversation, is there a law firm my attorneys can contact to get these wheels in motion?

I don't expect this to be a popular, surprise, especially since Mom took Rick's name and information to the grave with her, she passed 3 1/2 months ago. I only came across it when going through some of her personal effects. Grandpa, well, he did a complete workup just in case someone came after his daughter for the money, he knew of Richard Rogers but only till he changed his name. As I said I know Richard searched and could never get anywhere, in fact Damian Westlake, now in prison confirmed to my cousin he did finance a year long search for the mysterious Allison."

Paula knew when she needed to speak with Howard Anderson, Rick's chief attorney for years, before she uttered a word.

"Miss Maxwell, can you email or fax the information you have, to prove enough for Rick's attorney to verify the basics, I 'm not sure what they will entail, but I'll be your contact and we'll let the attorneys speak between themselves,"

"Miss Haas, a courier should be there momentarily with a registered package, it has photo copies and reproductions of the paperwork the legal team will need, I trust that is satisfactory."

"Yes, in fact he is here now, may I have a number to reach you Miss Maxwell, I'm really not the enemy, I am just protective of Rick, he has been hurt before,"

"I totally understand, and appreciate your situation, the number to reach me is in the packet. Thank you for your time Ms. Haas, I look forward to meeting you in person soon.

 **Present Day**

Howard Anderson had a look on his face that Paula had never seen before, almost like he had to tell someone they were dying. As she approached his office, his door was open and he waved her in, foregoing his secretary and log of who visited.

"Hi Howie, wish we could be meeting under different circumstances, but if she is legit, the good news she doesn't want anything materialistic."

"Hi Paula, have you told anyone about this, even in passing or remotely?"

"Of course not, Howie, what's up?"

Close the door Paula, what is said in this room stays here, if one detail is leaked, I know where it came from and I will ruin and bankrupt you, is that clear?" The look on his face had changed from friend to attorney, and she could tell he was serious,

"Of Course, Howie,"

"Well, we have another development that could blow this all to hell, oh God the fucking timing couldn't be worse,

Well you see ******

TBC

A/N I chose Maxwell randomly, the true story of the company is below, but for this story, it was founded by the Maxwell Brothers, leaving very wealthy heirs,

 **Maxwell House** is a US brand of **coffee** manufactured by a like-named division of Kraft Heinz. Introduced in 1892 by wholesale grocer Joel Owsley Cheek (1852-1935), it was named in honor of the now-defunct **Maxwell House** Hotel in Nashville, Tennessee, which was **its** first major customer.


	7. Chapter 7

Faded Memory

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note **:** Thisis my **AU version** of what could have happened following Rick's discussion with Alexis about the night he danced, fell in love, and lost contact with a girl in college, sometimes memories come back at the worse time. **COMPLETELY AU** except for the conversation that prompted this and use of some characters names. **THIS IS A CASKETT ENDING, EVENTUALLY**

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 7**

 **Previously**

 _Close the door Paula, what is said in this room stays here, if one detail is leaked, I know where it came from and I will ruin and bankrupt you, is that clear?" The look on his face had changed from friend to attorney, and she could tell he was serious,_

" _Of Course, Howie,"_

" _Well, we have another development that could blow this all to hell, oh God the fucking timing couldn't be worse,_

 _Well you see ******_

************************************************************************************/

 **Anderson, Catania, Damiano, and Smith Law Offices**

 **3:40 PM Same Day**

Paula was on the edge of her chair waiting for the news Howie was about to share. It almost felt like when you are driving and there's a horrific crash on the other side, you want to Not look but you are pulled in, and then sorry you did.

"OK Howie now that you have my Blood Pressure sky high, tell me what's going on, Rick is a friend as well as my client."

"Paula, you aren't going to like to hear this, Rick's been candid with me about his relationships, I always try to protect him from danger, and I know you two had a hot weekend, years ago, and nothing has come of it since.

He was in the office two days ago, changing his Power of Attorney, Will, and some other documents. He and Katherine Beckett are becoming quite serious, which means that not only do we need to inform Rick, but also Katherine since she is on some of the most touched legal documents."

Paula sat quietly for a moment, not saying a word which was way out of character for her, till she finally cleared her throat, and said,

"It's about time he thought of settling down, none of us stay young forever and I'm glad he found happiness with Kate."

"Paula, it's OK, it's us, and if you want or need a minute, it's OK. One of your worst kept secrets was the fact that you loved Rick, and would do anything for him, sometimes even illegal things but we're not discussing that now. I know it's got to hurt, but maybe this will let you move on, you know Gregg down in Commercial is madly in love with you, maybe you want to look into that now"

She looked up through watery eyes, "Thanks now what's the plan to let Rick and Kate know, if this is even valid"

"It's valid Paula, not one, not two but 14 different DNA tests run by every top lab in the US all confirm that Rick is the father of the young lady identified as Allison Grant Maxwell, Age 19 soon to be 20 years old, in fact her birthday is in three weeks."

Inside the folder is a picture, and even without DNA Paula knew the young lady was Ricks child. She narrowed in on her blue eyes, so dark, just like Rick, and her facial features were close to a young Richard Rogers she had seen when he had written his first novel when he was about her age.

"So how do we want to do this, tell Rick we have news, let him break it to Kate, then we make a house call to finalize all the facts, and respond to her written request for a meeting with Rick, and possibly Alexis."

"I'm not sure that's the best approach Paula, you know Rick when he begins to worry. I thought I would just say we came across something that would require both his and Kate's attention, and then break it to him in person. I think, if we tell him anything at all over the phone, he's crashing for worst case scenario, and then that might impact Kate or their relationship."

"You're right Howie, **BUT** be sure he has told Kate of the changes he is making, she hates surprises more than I do, so give him a heads up."

"Good Idea, they have been really good about communication, I mean she is reluctant to take anything from him, so that has been the biggest bone of contention so far. She has to realize, that being rich is almost as tough as being broke, except people are constantly harassing you for money, instead of the jabs of Get a Job Freeloader."

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Two Days Earlier,**

 **Castle's Loft**

Rick never considered himself a tough guy, or a WUS either but he did not relish the conversation he was going to have to have with his girlfriend, his life, his love about the changes he had just made to the financial landscape. Kate was fiercely independent, not wanting him to pay for everything, even though he paid more in local tax than she made in 5 years annually.

As he walked past the bakery the smell of Bear Claws fresh from the oven caught his sense of smell, and he was in the shop in a flash. As he exited, a local flower vendor had just set up his cart outside the bakery, a sign from the universe he thought, so he bought her a beautiful bouquet of Daisy's and other fresh flowers.

Oh well here it comes he thought as he opened the door,

"Kate, I'm home, I have goodies"

She came out of the bedroom, smiling a smile that he never tired of, she was beautiful in anything. She had showered and thrown on some sweats and an NYPD Sweatshirt, until they finalized their plans for the day.

"Hey, I see, and I smell" as she reached up both arms around his neck and kissed him,

"Welcome Home, I missed you!"

"Well I missed you to, here these are for you, as he pulled out the flowers he had hidden, hope you like them"

"Rick, you keep spoiling me, of course I like them, in fact I love them and thank you for always thinking of me, I love you so much. I'll be right back I want to get these in a vase and some water" she steals a quick kiss and takes the flowers to the kitchen.

"So Rick, what did you have to meet with your attorney about this morning, you've really been acting nervous, and I just want to know you are all right, I mean things are OK, aren't they"

"Kate, we do need to talk, and please promise me you'll listen to me, without judging till I get a chance to explain everything, OK?

"That sounds serious. Are we OK? I mean as a couple?"

Rick takes her by the hand and leads her gently to the sofa, where he begins to explain that during his quarterly meeting with Howard, his General Law Attorney, the subject of their relationship was raised. It wasn't specific, just a checklist for Howie to insure he was protecting Rick, and to note any changes to the household.

Rick was gentle when he explained that she was now the executor of his will, with Alexis as the backup if she were of age, and that she had been added to the deeds of all his real estate. She gasped, and as he gently explained,

"Babe, this was the lawyers way to prevent the state from taxing you and Alexis to death, it's all Transfer on Death now to you, or the Trust of Alexis so you see it wasn't that I was trying to sneak behind you back, it was just I needed to make those changes to protect the ones I love."

She has been quiet but with the words, ones I love a tear falls from her eye, "Rick, I know you would never do anything to hurt me, I'm sorry that I've acted like such a Bitch in the past, to make you so leery of coming to me. My parents were attorneys, remember, and it makes perfect sense that your lawyer is looking out for your well being. I've also come to grips that now that we're together, someday someone is going to print something in the paper about us, I'm fine with that, just as long as it's me they link you to.

I'm sorry Rick, never worry about telling me ANYTHING about you, we talked about our pasts, and like when Will pulled his shenanigans, you understood, and from what I recall of that day, it's in our top ten. The funniest thing though is Will being transferred to Bismarck again, I bet he cusses us both daily."

Rick flashes her that big grin, the one that tells her he's back, "Yeah it was pretty funny seeing Will head for the train station since the budget crunch would not allow air fare for him, and Bismarck is lovely this time of year, NOT" as they both laugh.

"I'm just glad you understand Kate, I mean we pledged to communicate with each other about everything, and I have to tell you, I didn't look forward to this conversation. And just to get your thoughts prepared, Howie did say to me it was only a matter of time before your name would be on anything anyway, so just food for thought. I love what we have, and don't want to rush into anything until you are ready."

 **PRESENT DAY**

Rick is just about to select a movie when his cell phone rings, it answers and places it on speaker,

"Hi Rick, it's Howie, is this a bad time?"

Rick looks over at Kate sitting on the couch, who just shakes her head no, it was fine,

"No Howie, you're on speaker and Kate is right here, we talked about the changes you are making, and she's on board, so what's on your mind"

"Hi Kate, so glad you're OK with everything, I really want to protect Rick, you and Alexis against any potential weakness in his strategy for asset management. I'm glad you're both together, reviewing some of your old files Rick, we will need to meet with both you and Kate, as soon as you can, so I'm just looking to see when that would be possible."

"Hi Howie, I understand and thanks for looking out for us all, Rick's worked hard, and I don't want anyone but his rightful heirs to benefit from his sacrifices. We're free the rest of this afternoon, if it's important Howie, Rick would that work?"

"Yeah that works, what do you say Howie?

"Tell you what, I'll see you in a couple of hours, and I am going to ask Paula to join us just in case there is anything we need clarified on her end, any problem with that?"

Kate takes the lead which Rick is so happy, "No problem Howie, we'll be here, say around 4:00 PM?"

"That sounds good Kate, Thanks Rick we'll see you then" and then the phone disconnects.

"Any idea what that's about Rick?"

"Haven't a clue, if you notice I hire smart people to take care of difficult tasks, whatever it is I'm sure Howie will get it fixed. Are you in the mood for a movie*"

She has already crushed his lips with her answer, "We've got two hours Rick, so let's make them count," as she leads him through the office into his bedroom, insuring the doors were not only closed, but locked. It seems to Martha, closed doors don't mean a thing, so the only way to avoid a repeat of an embarrassing situation is to lock the doors.

Kate had learned very quickly, although it was soundproof, the bedroom wasn't Martha proofed unless it was locked, a special lock that Rick had installed once the incident occurred, yeah, that would never happen again.


	8. Chapter 8

Faded Memory

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note **:** Thisis my **AU version** of what could have happened following Rick's discussion with Alexis about the night he danced, fell in love, and lost contact with a girl in college, sometimes memories come back at the worse time. **COMPLETELY AU** except for the conversation that prompted this and use of some characters names. **THIS IS A CASKETT ENDING, EVENTUALLY**

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 8**

 **Previously**

" _Hi Howie, I understand and thanks for looking out for us all, Rick's worked hard, and I don't want anyone but his rightful heirs to benefit from his sacrifices. We're free the rest of this afternoon, if it's important, Rick would that work?"_

" _Yeah that works, what do you say Howie?_

" _Tell you what, I'll see you in a couple of hours, and I am going to ask Paula to join us just in case there is anything we need clarified on her end, any problem with that?"_

 _Kate takes the lead which Rick is so happy, "No problem Howie, we'll be here, say around 4:00 PM?"_

" _That sounds good Kate, Thanks Rick we'll see you then" and then the phone disconnects_

*****************************************************************/

 **Castle's Loft**

 **Two hours Later**

Howie and Paul arrived exactly two hours later, Kate and Rick just escaping the bedroom in the nick of time, Kate had managed to escape and use the guest shower, or they would still be, well tied up. She never knew life could be so good, wrapped in the arms of a man she loved more than she thought she ever could.

When the buzzer and Paula's annoying knock to accompany it was heard, they rose, as they always did, holding hands and opened the door to greet their guests. Coffee, Tea and a variety of soft drinks were on ice, and when each had settled on a beverage, Rick directed everyone to the large Dining Room Table.

"OK Howie, you bill by the hour, so let's have it, what's so important"

"Rick, I'll give you some privacy, so*" Kate tries to say

"Absolutely Not, you're in this too, and whatever is going on, I want you to hear it the same time I do"

Kate looks up, and see's Paula nodding in agreement, and Howie adds,

"Well Kate, actually, what we are going to discuss greatly impacts you, and hopefully you and Rick have had discussions about this before."

"I don't understand Howie, what are you talking about, any discussion Rick and I have had has been confidential between the two of us, there are no secrets, I am positive of that."

"Great, that will make this go much easier, *"

"OK Howie spit it out, this is beginning to irritate me, and worry Kate."

"Well when you were a Freshman at Wake Forrest you attended a party, met a girl, *"

"Danced, made love all night and when he awoke in the morning she was gone. He searched for her for over a year, Allison I think was her name" Kate interrupted, yeah Howie we talked about it between us what has this got to do with anything"

A look of relief spread over both Howie and Paula's faces, Rick had never been that open with anyone, not even his wives, but Kate knew the story.

"Well it seems there was a child born from activity that night, that we have just found out and verified. Rick, she is definitely your child, 14 Paternity Tests, and documentation to back up her mother's locations from the time the Grandpa found out and hired a private nurse to take care of her during the pregnancy."

Kate looks like she has been slapped, Rick looks like he has been kicked in the family jewels, too afraid to look up, waiting for Kate to bolt, to run, to make this day the absolute worst in his life. He's sitting on the double recliner, they love to share, when he feels her crawl in beside him putting her arms around his neck, kissing him gently, whispering,

"Hey Babe, it's OK, we'll deal with this, it's OK, I'm right here, together, forever Right? "

Rick looked up at her, through tears in his eyes,

"You're not going to leave? I mean I have no idea what this is going to do to us, but I'm sure we are all going to be changed"

"Rick, Look at me, Look at me, as she takes her two hand cups his face, and kisses him deeply, leaving no doubt in his mind, this Kate is truly in it for the distance. "I love you, this doesn't change that. I'm so glad you made us take the time to talk about things like this, so no Rick, I'm not going anywhere, I'm here Always."

They had almost forgotten that Howie and Paula were in the room, each locked on the other's eyes in a look that could only be described as the look of love, pure love. Paula gently clears her throat and brings things back to focus.

"Kate, for what it's worth, I'm so damn happy for you two, you have really matured him, God I was so afraid it would be the end of you two."

"Howie, Rick, made me, yes made me sit and talk about everything that he thought that could ever come back to haunt him, or me, it was his persistence that prepared us for this, Hell for anything.

Thank You for being here to tell me with Rick present, I'm so glad he didn't have to take that on by himself. This man would cut off his arm before he would hurt me, he loves me that much and the most beautiful thing is that I feel the same". This time the kiss did carry a lot longer.

Paula discreetly gets up and motions for Howie to join her at the bar, to allow Kate and Rick some alone time. Howie has a beer, and Paula a glass of wine, until the whispers, kisses, more whispers, Kate holding him as he sobbed, then more whispers die down in the living room,

"We're sorry Paula, Howie, I got carried away, I just have to be sure he is OK, I mean really OK."

"We understand Kate, and Thank You, for the first time in my friends life, he is happy and satisfied, you are his life, so thank you for staying with him through this. I promise it isn't as bad as it seems at first."

"OK Howie, you say it's verified, is there any demands from the daughter, do you have any information?"

"Rick, she contacted me first, I had her attorneys contact Howie, but her name is Allison Grant Maxwell, heir to Maxwell House Coffee, so she has no desire in any monetary support whatsoever.

Her request was to meet you, provide her with a list of medical history for you, Martha, and Alexis, she wants the history for when she becomes a mother. She wants to know what diseases to watch for. She was very respectful and knew it would be a shock to you and your family. If Alexis, and you would like, she would like to meet those important in your life, including you Kate.

She understands her mother lied to you Rick, she wasn't a student at Wake Forrest, but was visiting her Cousin Roger Perak, *"

"Wait the same Roger Perak that was friends with Damian Westlake?"

"The same, I guess she stalked you for a few days, but Allison said she took the secrets to her grave almost 4 months ago. Her real name was June Allison Maxwell, but hated her first name and used Allison.

"In fact, Allison visited Damian in prison, and found he had paid for a Private Detective to search for her mother for a year, no results so he gave it up when you moved on. I'm sorry about Damian Rick, I really am, I know he was a good friend to you, when you needed a friend.

"Damian paid for a PI, for a full year. I never knew." Kate had been right beside him through this entire ordeal, now she held his hand, and looked at him,

"Rick, what he did for you at that time, I'll always be grateful for that, but he broke the law, and you know*"

Rick kissed her deeply, "I know Babe, I'm not sorry about his punishment, I'm sorry that he did it" then kissed her again, "Just stay by me Kate, I need you now more than ever"

She looked up at him her own eyes pooling with tears, "Always Rick, Always Babe."

Once again Paula gently cleared her throat and continued,

"The Grandfather had a background check done on you, once she was pregnant, he was afraid of you coming after her money. When you changed your name to Castle, and hit the best seller list, the Grandfather let it go.

That's where it stayed till, she died from a heart attack and Allison was going through her personal effects. She found the write up on you, It seems June Allison wanted children, but wasn't happy with any of her prospect in White Plains New York, so she went scouting. She didn't want the class playboy, but you had a lot of characteristics the candidate had to meet,"

"Seems like I was the original Sperm Donor without ever knowing it" Rick said sadly,

"Rick, she was a desperate woman looking for the best father she could find for her child, don't think of it as just a fling, think of it as someone who thought what you have proved, you are one Fantastic Father. I know it hurts because you were led to believe it could be something more, I'm so sorry Babe, I'm here and I have you."

"She doesn't want a dime. She wants to meet me, Alexis and Kate and for us to provide her the Medical Histories so she could better plan for her future kids medical treatments, is that it?"

"Yes Rick, that's it, she wanted you both to sign agreements that no legal action would be taken by either party, that you work it out as adults." Howie sighs

"How old is she Howie?"

"She's 19, about to turn 20 in three weeks. She's about to graduate with Honors from Harvard, and plans on going on to Law School,"

"Yeah, that would make sense to continue the family business," Rick says softly, Kate still holding him tightly, smoothing his face, kissing him gently reassuringly.

"Actually, she's not Rick, she's going into Family Law to help kids find their parents, I guess she always wondered who her Dad was, and they told her that he was dead. Would you like to see a picture of her?"

Rick looks to Kate, who has already started reaching for the photo,

"Babe, she's got your DNA, it's not going away, I love you, that means I love everyone that is associated with you, including Allison. God, 19 years old, she is one brave young lady" as it dawns on Rick, Kate was the same age when she lost her Mother.

When they view the picture, Rick gasps, and Kate smiles, "there's no DNA even needed, this is my man's child, look at those eyes, up till now I never saw anyone with eyes like yours, now tell me those aren't you?"

Paula can you tell her Thank You for the approach she took, and I am asking for a few days to meet with Alexis, Mother and Kate to see our next steps. I think I speak for Kate, but I want to see this beautiful young lady, I'm just sorry she had to find out the way she did."

"Absolutely Rick, Kate I want to tell you, you removed all doubts from me tonight, you complete him, please take care of each other, and I'll get back to you with our next steps after your family meeting."

"Thanks Paula, I love him, I don't care who knows, and no one is going to hurt him ever again, if I can help it, he's just too sweet for his own good sometimes."

After all were gone Rick sat on the couch, Kate lying with her head on his lap, stretched out, loving how he touched her ever so lovingly, even without words, there were ways to say I love you, Always.


	9. Chapter 9

Faded Memory

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note **:** Thisis my **AU version** of what could have happened following Rick's discussion with Alexis about the night he danced, fell in love, and lost contact with a girl in college, sometimes memories come back at the worse time. **COMPLETELY AU** except for the conversation that prompted this and use of some characters names. **THIS IS A CASKETT ENDING, EVENTUALLY**

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 9**

 **Previously**

 _Rick looks to Kate, who has already started reaching for the photo,_

" _Babe, she's got your DNA, it's not going away, I love you, that means I love everyone that is associated with you, including Allison. God, 19 years old, she is one brave young lady" as it dawns on Rick, Kate was the same age when she lost her Mother._

 _When they view the picture, Rick gasps, and Kate smiles, "there's no DNA even needed, this is my man's child, look at those eyes, up till now I never saw anyone with eyes like yours, now tell me those aren't you?"_

***********************************************************************************/

 **Castle's Loft**

 **Next Day 7:00 PM**

 **Family Meeting**

Rick decided that Kate should get her inauguration into the Family Meeting aspect, a rule that any member of the family could call for a meeting at any time, after giving 24 hour notice, to discuss items that were critical to them, and potentially the family. Typically, Rick was the one to call the meeting, but Alexis had done so once, to discuss a summer abroad, finally deciding not to go even when she had family support.

Kate thought to herself, what a wonderful Father, always treating his daughter as an adult in matters that counted but letting her stay a little girl to enjoy, her youth. She gazed upon him, busy at the stove, and if it were even possible fell even more in love with him. She walked over and as he looked up her eyes met his, and she felt like a teenager again, God that man he could make her toes curl she wanted him so much.

"Hey, I haven't told you I love you in the last hour, so just so you know, I love you Richard Castle, more than I ever knew that could exist. I'm so proud of you, and I'll be here for you, in good and bad times. I'm so happy you made us talk, so openly when we first got together, God that did change everything."

"Well, I just hope Alexis and Mother react the same as you did when they hear, I'm just worried about how they might take this"

"Rick, you were 17, thousands of miles from home, with a beautiful girl, who wouldn't do what you did? No one should judge, and Babe, there's no going back, we just have to include one more person on the genealogy tree."

"God, I love you, I don't know how I made it through the day before you came into my life. Thank You, for believing in me, for supporting me, and for accepting my past, no questions asked."

Alexis is at the table, as Kate and Rick gather, still waiting for Martha, who was not in the best moods a few hours earlier. Rick hoped whatever had been bothering her, she had gotten over it. Alexis finally grew tired of waiting and went to get Martha, a few minutes later they both appear and take their seats.

"Richard, I do hope this is something that is truly important, some of us have other things to attend to you know"

"Mother, this is extremely important, so please be patient, and for a change, **LISTEN** before you start asking questions." Rick replies a little more gruffly than he intended,

He looked at Kate, who smiled and nodded for him to begin,

"Alexis, you know I've told you the story of how I met a young woman in College, danced, spent time with her, fell in love, I thought, then could never find her, remember?"

"Yeah Dad, I think it was Allison, you told me when Grams kept saying she couldn't remember who your father is, all she would say is she loved a lifetime in one night"

"Really, I don't think my sex life*"

"Mother, all due respect, Shut Up or Leave, your choice"

"Well, I never, Richard you've never spoken to me this way before, what's gotten into you?"

"If you would be quiet, think about someone other than YOU for a change, I'm trying to explain, you're making a tough task even harder, so will you please be quiet."

Martha bites down on her lip, starts to make a move then folds her arms in front of her and sits back in the chair, not making a sound.

"As I was saying, that night I met Allison, I thought I was in love and did what any 17-year College Freshman would do. Long story short, we've been contacted by the attorneys for her Daughter, with proof, I am the biological father of a daughter born almost 20 years ago, in fact she turns 20 in a few weeks."

Alexis is looking at her Dad like he has suddenly grown three heads, turning beet red, then breaks into tears and runs from the table to her room,

"Alexis, Pumpkin, please come b*" as the slamming of her bedroom door is heard.

"What did you expect Richard, a welcoming band and how do you know this so-called daughter is even yours? Kate what do you think about all of this?"

"I think your Son is trying to keep his family updated of something that happened a long time ago, something that he was more the victim than the pursuing party, and he's having a very difficult time with the support system he needs so badly right now.

This is a shock to him, me, and everyone concerned, but Martha, Allison is his daughter by blood. I wish you, of all people would afford your son the courtesy he has always afforded you when you spoke of your one night of love with his father.

If anyone could understand I would think it would be you, and as for knowing for sure, please give him credit, and me for that matter to insure it is true before he told you and Alexis." Kate was red in the face when she had finished, Rick was looking out the window so sadly and held her hand so tightly. He was hurting, badly, and she had to make this right for him, just like he always did for her.

Martha looked like someone had thrown cold water on her, she had never been dressed down so eloquently as Kate had just done. She didn't hold one thing back, even though her voice was the same sweet one that was Katherine, her daughter want to be, it was attached to a protective lioness, protecting her man.

Kate whispered in Rick's ear sweetly, "Give me a few minutes with Alexis Rick, please"

He turned to look into her eyes, his so full of tears, Kate wondered how he could hold them in, and gently kissed her as he nodded.

Kate slipped upstairs as Rick retreated to his office, viewing his photo album of Alexis from the day she was born till just two weeks ago, he had all the pictures categorized and converted to digital images so he would never lose a memory.

He was still sitting at his desk going through pictures of his little girl, thoughts drifting to a What If Scenario, he was cheated out of his first daughter's life as she was the presence of a father. Rick had vowed early in his life, if he had kids, they would never wonder who their Dad was, or lack his presence in their lives.

The office was dark, illuminated only by the screen, as images of Alexis flashed on the screen, paused for a moment then moved to the next image. Even in the dark, Kate could see the tears pooled in Rick's eyes, he was hurting, for what? Trying to do the right thing? She was hurt, but she was also Angry, so angry that this wonderful man was feeling like this because of something that happened over twenty years ago.

She slipped into the office, made her way to him, he looked so sad, as she stood next to him, she started to speak, he gently pulled her into his lap. She put her arms around his neck, kissed him gently on the temple,

"Babe, they'll come around, it's a shock to everyone," she whispered between the kisses and gentle rubbing of his back, trying to take the hurt away.

"I know, I sort of expected the hurt from Alexis, but Mother, as much as I have defended her honor, and her right to her memory of that weekend, that's what really hurts."

"I know Richard, I came to apologize, I'm so sorry. I had a horrible day at rehearsals, and I took it out on you, the family and Katherine, I'm sorry, please forgive me. Will you tell me more about my newest granddaughter when we regroup for the meeting, I am sorry, Richard, I think Alexis is waiting to talk to you and Kate, so I'll step out."

Kate is still in his lap, as she tries to make a move, a gentle arm holds her firm. "Please Babe, stay where you are, I need you?"

Kate's reply was to hold him tighter, and kiss him longer and deeper, till they hear a small voice between sniffles,

"Daddy, Kate, can I come in?"

"Sure Pumpkin, come on in"

"Daddy, Kate, I'm sorry for acting like a spoiled brat, I was acting like a real jerk. I thought that you were going to love her more than me, then when I got upstairs and realized, that was stupid, you would never love anyone more than me, well as one of your kids, I know you love Kate with all your heart, and I'm happy for that. Daddy, I kept thinking about the time you came to California and wouldn't leave till Meredith gave up custody since you didn't trust her to take care of me. I know you love me, and I'm really sorry Dad.

Kate, I know when Dad hurts you hurt also, I saw it in your eyes, and I'm sorry to you too, but it's nice to see someone step up to take care of him. I worry about him all the time. Now that you're with us, I don't have to, you really do love him, and that makes me happy."

"Alexis, I promise you, NO ONE, you or anyone will hurt him again, as long as I am alive and have breath, I do love him, more than I even knew was possible, and I accept your apology but I have to tell you, I am DEEPLY disappointed in you, how could you think for one moment that anyone could replace you with us, your Dad or Me?"

"You mean you think of me as a daughter as well Kate?"

"DUHH, for a brilliant young lady, sometimes you miss the most obvious, Of course you are my daughter, even if we aren't married on paper, we are as committed to each other and to you as any couple could be. Your Dad is waiting till the right time, giving me space so I don't panic, but we will be married, Alexis. You already are my daughter, nothing changes that, Understood?"

Alexis starts to cry as she climbs on the other side of Rick's lap, hugging both her Dad and Kate. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I should be so happy that Dad loves us to include us in these decisions instead of having his lawyers handle it and I would never know that I have a sibling. Dad, can you give us 5 minutes and start the meeting over please?"

"Sure Pumpkin, 5 minutes it is." Alexis hops off his lap and leaves Kate wrapped in his arms,

"God, I love you, I don't know what you said, but Babe, I want you to be with me forever, tell me when you're ready and we'll set a date. I can't imagine my life without you, not anymore."

"What if I told you I'm ready now, I've been ready since you knocked Will of the fire escape," she gets out through her tears,

"Are you serious Kate, really," he doesn't need a verbal answer as she kisses him like there won't be another moment in time. While she is lost in his kiss, he manages to get the diamond ring, 5 carat, White Gold ring. Kate had mentioned she liked the style in a brief moment long ago when they walked past a jewelry store. As he slipped it on her finger,

"Kate Will you*"  
"Yes, Yes Babe I will."

"I guess we have another topic for the family meeting, we better go before Mother starts on the expensive booze," he laughs, his eyes never leaving his fiancé.


	10. Chapter 10

Faded Memory

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note **:** Thisis my **AU version** of what could have happened following Rick's discussion with Alexis about the night he danced, fell in love, and lost contact with a girl in college, sometimes memories come back at the worse time. **COMPLETELY AU** except for the conversation that prompted this and use of some characters names. **THIS IS A CASKETT ENDING, EVENTUALLY**

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 10**

 **Previously**

" _What if I told you I'm ready now, I've been ready since you knocked Will off the fire escape," she gets out through her tears,_

" _Are you serious Kate, really," he doesn't need a verbal answer as she kisses him like there won't be another moment in time. While she is lost in his kiss, he managed to get the diamond ring, 5 carat, White Gold ring from his desk. Kate had mentioned she liked the style in a brief moment long ago when they walked past a jewelry store. As he slipped it on her finger,_

" _Kate Will you*"  
"Yes, Yes Babe I will."_

*****************************************************************************/

 **Castle's Loft**

 **Next Day 7:35 PM**

 **Family Meeting Part 2**

Kate did not want their news to disrupt the meeting's original intent, BUT she wasn't about to take her ring off, so she turned the ring so the Diamond faced her palm, showing Rick before they left the bedroom, he kissed her hand, then her cheek,

"Always so thoughtful, Thanks Babe"

"Let's get through the original topic then we'll spring it on them, OK?"

"Yes Dear, just practicing" he smiles but Kate could tell the weight of the world was off his shoulders as he interlaced his hand with hers, helping to further disguise the huge diamond.

"OK where were we, I think we mentioned that Allison Grant Maxwell is the daughter that I fathered some twenty plus years ago, Alexis, she was told that her father was dead, so she was cheated out of having a Dad, and her little sister who I know will love her. She doesn't want any money, in fact her money builds banks, our money is deposited in them, so the attorneys are drawing the papers, so no one is suing the other. Her one request is to know our family medical history, and perhaps meet you, Pumpkin.

"I think that would be nice Dad, I really feel bad that she was lied to all these years, no matter how much money she has it will never replace the memories you and I made together, those are priceless. I'm so sorry you both missed out on that chance." Kate has tears in her eyes as she gives Alexis a Thank You smile,

"Thanks Pumpkin, I'm sorry too, but hey we know now so let's see where this goes. I'm not sure if she will want to keep in touch, or just find out to satisfy the longing to know where she comes from." Rick stares wistfully out the window as Kate grabs his hand thinking he must be having flashbacks of his childhood when people asked about his Father.

"Rick, what would you like, if it were your choice, would you like to start to build a relationship with her now, after all she is talking of marriage and kids, making you a Grandfather by law" she pokes him gently trying to ease a difficult topic.

"Hey, watch your tongue", he jabs back playfully, "To be honest, I would like to be as much a part of her life as she is comfortable with, I mean I can't go back twenty years and make up for not being there, BUT I can offer her the opportunity to have a Dad she can talk to if she needed."

"Dad, I noticed you are being really careful with the words Father and Dad, is there a meaning behind those, or aren't they the same?" Alexis lays her head on her Dad's opposite shoulder from Kate.

Rick smiles, "Should have known you would pick up on that Pumpkin, well, to me a Father is the person responsible for planting the seed, even if I didn't know it that would have been me under normal circumstances.

In our case, given the fact she has just discovered who I am, and is fully aware of WHY I wasn't in her life, I guess I want to be the Dad, the man who helps cultivate the crop, the one she goes to with problems, the one who will be there for her when she thinks no one else will." Rick says softly, tears pooling in his eyes,

"Like you are for me, Right Dad?"

"Right Alexis, I'm not sure how much Allison will want me to be present, I won't force myself into her life, but I want her to know that I love her, and that I will be there for her, just like I am for you. That doesn't mean I love you less, it just means*"

"Your heart gets to let go of all that love for kids you always had, even if she is a big kid now" Alexis laughs

"Mother you've been quiet, do you have anything to say, or how do you feel?"

"Darling, you're a very smart man, you know that I would welcome Allison here as my Granddaughter just as Alexis is, I'm so very sorry for before I know that hurt you deeply."

"I'm OK now Mother, Kate and I talked, and actually that leads up to the next topic we wanted to discuss. Kate would you do the honors,"

Kate stood, silently turning her ring finger to display the beautiful diamond that Rick had just slipped on her finger.

Alexis squealed, jumped first into her Dad's arms then grabbed Kate in a bear hug,

"When, I mean Kate, I would have saw that when we talked, when did Dad ask?"

Kate looked down at her watch, "17 minutes, 14 seconds ago, and I still can't believe it. I love him with all of my heart, but I never thought this day would come. Alexis thank you for defending me, I know you were in my corner a lot in the early days when it seemed like all we did was fight. Through those fights, I found out what a warm, loving and forgiving man your Dad is."

Martha is sitting with tears in her eyes, "I lived long enough to see my boy meet his soul mate, one who will protect, honor, love, and share all of life with, some days I had my doubts.

Katherine, thank you for your talk with me, you said exactly what I needed to hear, and how you remained so polite, is a credit to you. I know without a doubt you would take on any challenge that put my family in danger, thank you Darling and Welcome OFFICIALLY to the family."

"Thank You Martha, I'm sorry*"

"Darling you had every right to say what you did and more, you're right, Richard always makes sure everyone else has their needs met, never thinking of himself, I love that you're as protective of him as you are, that makes a Mom rest easy."

Kate smiles as Rick slips next to her wrapping his arm around her waist, "Mother, I'm the luckiest man in the world, I just hope Allison is as good in person as she has been through this on paper and through the attorneys. Paula did say she was a very polite and kind young lady."

"Speaking of Babe, you need to go call Paula right now and get this scheduled, I mean Allison needs to know sooner than later and who she will be meeting."

"Take care of that right now" as he pulls his phone out and calls Paula advising her to setup meetings with Allison for him, Kate, Alexis and Martha, as soon as possible, hopefully in a safe neutral place, let her choose since she might be overwhelmed with the number of new family members in her life."

"I got it Rick, anything else going on that I need to know about?"

Rick covers the phone, looked at Kate, who just simply nodded, but mouthed Hold till Tomorrow.

"Well funny you should ask Paula, yes, there is something but it's not for release or forwarding to anyone till after 1:00 PM tomorrow, Kate and I are engaged to be married."

"Congratulations to you both! What took you so long, Ricky, you've been in love with her since you met her"

"Thanks Paula, It wasn't him, it was me and some stupid walls that I had built but thankfully he stuck with me. Can you introduce me to Allison as his fiancé not some chick coming along. I know she is going to be overwhelmed, the Castles can do that sometimes, all well-meant, but scares the hell out of those not used to it."

"I'll call Allison and see what we can arrange, and Kate, I'm sincere, you're the best thing that has ever happened to Rick, take care of him will you"

"Of course, Paula, I know you love him too, that's OK, just no fringe benefits so you know" as she laughs and gets the trademark cackle out of Paula on the other line.

"If you haven't noticed yet Kate, the world stops when you walk into a room, I mean he truly only has eyes for you. I've never seen him happier, and at peace with himself, so Thank You, call you when I set something up, later" and the line went dead.

Rick takes her in his arms, "Well Mrs. Castle to be, I've never heard Paula react to any other woman like she did with you, wonder what's up?"

"You really don't know Babe? For Real? Paula's been in love with you forever, not just lust as she tried to pass it off at first, but she loves you, and I guess she's happy that you're happy. Rick, please don't say I said anything it would embarrass her, and promise me love, you'll be careful till she gets used to the idea of me and you Always."

"Of course, WOW I just heard the most beautiful words you have ever said to me, you and me Always, "

Kate wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss, pouring all of her love, gratitude, and appreciation for this wonderful man, who loves her just as she is, imperfect and all.

"I told you the family would come around, it's quite a shock to everyone Babe, so I would expect a few more hiccups to occur before we know the whole new family tree structure.

I know you want to run to her, pick her up and chase twenty years of hurt away, but you can't. She'll have to tell you, us what she needs and wants in her life and as your wife we'll take care of our kids and family, all of them."

"Kate, did you say All of them? You're not?"

"No, not yet, that comes after the Wedding Ceremony but if you're asking would I like children, yes, as long as you do. I know you had your oppor*"

She doesn't get a chance to finish her statement, "One thing Maddie was right about, you do want little Castle Babies, and I am thrilled to death, God is there another word for Love because I feel we passed that ages ago"

"I love you Rick, I promise you that I'll never run again, where you are, I am. I don't care about a job, a case, screw it all, now I know what Dad meant when he said Mom would want me to seek life, seek happiness. You are my life, my happiness, and I hope I am yours."

"Oh, Kate so much more than you know, so very much more."

They sit on the couch barely aware that Martha has checked out for her friends, and Alexis is heading off to a slumber party, that is, till she comes and kisses her Dad, then Kate on the cheek goodbye,

"Love you Both, see you tomorrow," Good Night

As Kate stood and led her fiancé into their bedroom, it was a Good Night indeed,


	11. Chapter 11

Faded Memory

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note **:** Thisis my **AU version** of what could have happened following Rick's discussion with Alexis about the night he danced, fell in love, and lost contact with a girl in college, sometimes memories come back at the worse time. **COMPLETELY AU** except for the conversation that prompted this and use of some characters names. **THIS IS A CASKETT ENDING, EVENTUALLY**

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 11**

 **Previously**

 _I know you want to run to her, pick her up and chase twenty years of hurt away, but you can't. She'll have to tell you, us what she needs and wants in her life and as your wife we'll take care of our kids and family, all of them."_

" _Kate, did you say All of them? You're not?"_

" _No, not yet, that comes after the ceremony but if you're asking would I like children, yes, as long as you do. I know you had your oppor*"_

***************************************************************************/

 **Paula Haas Office**

 **10:00 AM Next Day**

Paula was searching for the best neutral sight she could find, one that would afford the required security, while allowing the family to come together for the first time. She booked Midtown Loft & Terrace, located on 5th Ave, Rick had used it once before, and was a secure location, even allowing private security teams to sweep the meeting location for threats.

She had called Allison's private number late yesterday, left a message and asked her to return the call to discuss the meeting. Just as she completed reviewing the venue, and the report from Rick's chief of security, her private line rang.

"Paula Haas Speaking,"

"Ms. Haas, this is Allison Grant Maxwell, returning you call, I'm sorry I missed it yesterday."

The young lady sounded nervous very nervous and for the first time since Paula had spoke to her sounded more like a teenager than a young adult.

"Oh, that's fine Allison, may I call you Allison?"

"Yes, please do, I just get so used to using the formal three names, I don't have a lot of informal relationships outside of school and the foundation that manages the business."

"I understand and Allison, PLEASE call me Paula, God I feel so old when someone calls me Ms. Haas" as she laughs and hears Allison giggle quietly on the other end.

"I take it that Richard and his family now know about me, and the sole purpose for me making contact with them by now?"

"Yes, they do, and after the shock wore off, Your Dad, his fiancé, Kate Beckett, your half-sister Alexis and Grandmother, Broadway Actress, Martha Rogers all want to meet you, and want you to set the Agenda. Rick wants to be part of your life in whatever way that you are comfortable with, he really feels awful you and he were cheated out of twenty years."

Paula hears a sniffle on the other end,

"That wasn't the reaction I was expecting if I'm being honest Paula, I thought I would hear from his attorneys disputing the DNA, or a thousand other reasons not to meet me, but they all want to meet?"

"Sweetie, Kate, your Dad's fiancé took one look at your picture and told the room, she didn't need to see any DNA, this girl is our daughter, she looks like her Dad."

A few more sniffles, then

"Wow I really didn't expect that reaction, I mean to discover your Father who you have been told was dead for almost twenty years was alive, and living less than two hours away, it was a shock for me. I can only imagine what it did to the family."

"Well Kate wanted to pass a message to you, she wanted to Thank You for such a sweet and kind way you went about notifying them, and also the empathy you have knowing everyone's world would be changed.

You have a huge fan in her Allison, and believe me, your Dad loves her more than anything. Please don't repeat this but Kate also lost her Mother tragically when she was 19, just like you, and as she said, she's going to be here for you whenever you need her."

That opened the flood gates and Paula heard the sobs,

"Allison, it's OK, they want to be as much a part of your life that you feel works for you. In fact, we have a hold on the Midtown Loft on 5th Ave, waiting for your approval, it'll be completely private meeting with only those we spoke of, and the security staffs, yours and Rick's. Would you be able to meet tomorrow, at 10:00 AM?"

"Yes Paula, and can you do me one favor, please?"

"Sure, if I can, anything I can do to help"

"You're the only voice I know, would you come, at least to get things started?"

"Allison, are you sure? I mean if you need me of course I will as long as Rick has no objections, which I know he won't. One thing about your Dad, the only thing bigger than his talent is his heart, that man loves so deeply, forgives quickly, and will drive you crazy fussing over you, well enough of that, I'll check with him OK?"

"Paula, could I ask you a very blunt question, I mean feel free to ignore it if you wish,"

"Ask away Allison, what would you like to know?"

"Does Kate love my Dad, as you called him as much as you do, I mean I'm not there, but I can tell you love him just the way you talk about him."

"Allison, I'm not going to insult your intelligence by lying to you, it's true I love Richard Castle, hell I have for years, BUT Kate Beckett is his soulmate, she loves him and completes him and she does the one thing I could never do, she makes him happy. She also loves his family, the entire family, you included, so I think really, you are going to be in good shape."

"Thanks Paula, it sounds like it, but can we meet for coffee, to go in the building together, I mean I*"

"Of course, Sweetie, there's a coffee shop once you park in the secure lot, and go through the doors, I 'll meet you there at 9:00 AM does that Work?"

"Yeah, that works, so I 'll see you tomorrow at 9:00 AM and my new family at 10:00 AM, I probably won't sleep, but I'm excited, so very excited."

"They are as well, I'm excited for you all, so try to rest, and I'll see you tomorrow, It's going to be fine, you'll see"

 **Next Day**

 **9:00 AM Entrance from Secure Parking**

 **Midtown Loft & Terrace**

Paula knew how frightened the young lady was, no matter how much polish she had tried to put on her conversations. She looked up to see, what could be a mini Rick, in female form, God she was like a young Goddess. Kate was right, no DNA was needed, this was Rick's Daughter without a doubt, her beautiful blue eyes sparkling, and she even had a dimple in the same location as her Dad.

"Good morning Paula thanks for meeting me so early, this is Claude, he is my Body Guard, and he will not back off till we get to the secured rooms, no matter what I do."

"Good Morning Allison, and Thank You Claude, we appreciate you keeping Allison safe for us, shall we get the coffee, or would you like to go to the suites? We have coffee and pastries there, a lot more relaxed and Claude can have a coffee and relax."

"Can we go to the suite, I would like to get comfortable before I have to meet them, I mean I'm excited, but I'm nervous, so very nervous"

"Come on sweetie, no need to be nervous, they'll love you, hell I'm supposed to be the tough one and you blew right by me" she laughs making Allison smile and relax just a little.

They trade chit chat for the next 30 minutes, Allison asking mostly questions about Rick's career and how long Paula had managed his publicity. She wanted the inside scoop on his divorces, the true story not the junk in the tabloids. Paula was open, honest and frank with her, explaining Meredith, Gina she couldn't explain as much but she was sure that Rick would tell her anything she wanted to know.

There is a tap on the door, and Claude is there in an instance, his one hand on his weapon inside his coat pocket as Paula opened the door to Rick, Kate, holding hands as usual, Alexis, and Martha looking surprising awake for the hour of the morning it was.

"Rick, everyone, this is Claude, he is Allison's Body Guard, and this young lady here is Allison Grant Maxwell, another family member" Paula had a slight hitch in her voice and a tear in her eyes as she sat down.

"Thanks Paula, I was surprised to see you here this morning, a pleasant surprise I was going to ask you, but things got away from me so quickly." Rick smiled.

Allison looked like she had seen a ghost, looking at Rick, was almost like looking in the mirror, Kate was the first to step forward and draw the young lady into a brief hug,

"Allison, I am Kate Beckett, Rick's fiancé and I want to welcome you to the family. I know what it's like to be the new one, sometimes we drive you crazy because we care so much." She smiled and took Rick's hand with her free arm.

Rick followed her lead, stood forward, and just stared at her, Allison staring back, thinking this is my Father, I finally found him.

Finally he pulled her into a hug, and whispered low for her to hear, "I'm apologizing now, because I know I am going to come on too strong, it's just a miracle that you are here, I am here and I'm so sorry about the lies you were told. I never knew, I swear" as a tear came to his eye.

She returned the smile and as they broke the hug, she whispered back "You're here now, that's what makes this special, Thank You."

Alexis was next in line and really broke the ice when she hugged Allison, and said, "Hi big Sis, I've been asking for a sibling all of my life" she giggled.

Allison hugged her tighter, "Hi Little Sis, well you got one now, I hope I don't disappoint you" as the beautiful laugh Rick remember from so long ago, echoed in the room. He could close his eyes and he was right back there, such a sweet sound at the time.

"What should I call my Sister?" Allison asked sweetly,

"Oh, I'm sorry, call me Alexis or Lex, just as long as you don't pick up Dad's word for me, I lived with it all my life," as she rolls her eyes and Kate laughs so hard.

Rick is sitting with a little boy look, and Allison surprised him, "So Dad, what's the word, it's not terribly embarrassing is it?"

Rick's face swells with pride, and immediately the room took on a family atmosphere with multiple conversations going on at once, till Rick finally looks at Allison,

"I don't know why but she suddenly doesn't like the pet name I've called her since she was a toddler,"

Allison also has some of Rick's habits as well when she replied, "Which Is?" You can't get me on your side till I hear how bad you embarrassed Sis."

Alexis stood next to her wrapping her arm around Allison, "See Dad, told you she would be on my side" and giggles.

"OK, OK, It's Pumpkin, I call her Pumpkin, and it was fine till about two years ago, now she wants to keep it just between us"

Allison started laughing, then pulled Alexis in close, "humor him Sis, I wished for years I could have heard my name, or any name come from my father"

Kate has joined her girls now and the three are in a bit of a group hug, Kate whispering to the girls that they were all going to be fine when Martha, walked over and joined.

"I'm sorry, I wanted you to feel comfortable before I started piling more names on you but I am your Grandmother Martha Rogers, Alexis calls me Grams, Kate calls me her second Mom and Richard, well we'll stop there," she laughs

Allison took Martha into a big hug, "I never had a Grandmother before, just my Grandpa but he passed a long time ago, so Thank You for coming, I know this news has really been hard for your family."

Rick took the lead on this discussion, "Sweetie, I never knew, I promise you, if I had I would have done anything in this world to contact you. My whole life is my family, your new Stepmother to be is the love of my life, and some say I have spoiled the other ladies in my life.

Perhaps they are right, but I promise you today, I will be here for you, WE will be here for you no matter what the problem, the cost, or how impossible the odds seem, we are family and that's what we do."

"Thank You, I know this sounds odd, but I prepared some questions for each of you, and I would really like to meet one on one with you, if you don't mind. It's just I am a little shy, no matter how famous the name, and I do better in small group surroundings."

"That's not an odd request at all, in fact Paula would you, or can you stay a bit longer in case Allison wants more details or anything about you, you're part of this family as well you know" Kate smiled.

"That's very kind Kate, Allison and I have talked but I'll be here as long as she needs me, if that's OK with you"

"Of course, it is Paula, you don't even have to ask." Kate smiled.

"Rick, Dad, First what do you want me to call you? I mean I don't want to overstep here" Allison says shyly

"Whatever you're comfortable Allison, I am fine with anything but Richard," as he rolled his eyes and smiled towards his mother.

"Well, Dad," she seemed hesitant, but she carried forward,

"I'd like to talk to Kate first if I may, just her and I, Kate are you Okay with that?"

Kate smiled pulled the young lady in a hug, whispered "Of Course" as the strode towards a private conference room located a few feet away. The family seemed to take it all in stride, except for Martha, she seemed very nervous, but that could be because she had been up for over 24 hours straight.

"You OK Dad?" Alexis asked Rick,

"Yeah baby, I'm fine, I think it's going well, are you OK?"

"She's very sweet Daddy, I see a lot of you in her, so yes, I am fine, in fact I'm happy I have a big Sis to call when I need advice."

Rick smiled, as Martha fidgeted, what a difference a few days made in all their lives.


	12. Chapter 12

Faded Memory

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note **:** Thisis my **AU version** of what could have happened following Rick's discussion with Alexis about the night he danced, fell in love, and lost contact with a girl in college, sometimes memories come back at the worse time. **COMPLETELY AU** except for the conversation that prompted this and use of some characters names. **THIS IS A CASKETT ENDING, EVENTUALLY**

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 12**

 **Previously**

" _Rick, Dad, First what do you want me to call you? I mean I don't want to overstep here" Allison says shyly_

" _Whatever you're comfortable Allison, I am fine with anything but Richard," as he rolled his eyes and smiled towards his mother._

" _Well, Dad," she seemed hesitant, but she carried forward,_

" _I'd like to talk to Kate first if I may, just her and I, Kate are you Okay with that?"_

 _Kate smiled pulled the young lady in a hug, whispered "Of Course" as the strode towards a private conference room located a few feet away. The family seemed to take it all in stride, except for Martha, she seemed very nervous, but that could be because she had been up for over 24 hours straight._

**********************************************************************************/

 **Midtown Loft & Terrace**

 **5** **th** **Street New York**

Kate and Allison were in a soundproof office space, meant to provide not only security, but also privacy for matters being discussed.

As they made their way the short distance to the Office from the main suite area, Kate noticed how nervous Allison was, almost fearful, and as mature as she was in many worldly ways, Kate thought, she's still barely past being a kid.

"Allison, I want you to ask me anything that is on your mind, but would it help if I gave you a quick overview of how your Dad and I met and fell in love?"

"Kate, you must be reading my mind, what do you do for a profession?"

"Actually Sweetie, I'm a homicide Detective for the 12th Precinct of NYPD. That's how I met, well as far as he knows, how we met. I actually stood in line for over two hours when I was a young beat cop to have him sign my book, God I had such a crush on him forever, but don't tell him, his ego is big enough" and they both laugh.

"Do you know why I want to speak to you first Kate?"

"No, I hope it's because you feel comfortable with me, just know that the manner which we found out may not be the traditional way, BUT no family could love you more than this one."

Allison smiles a shy smile, "You all have made it so much more comfortable than my Mother and Grandpa led me to believe it would be. Don't get me wrong Kate, I loved my mother, and I think in some small way, she probably loved Rick, but not more than herself.

She always had to be in control, and of course getting pregnant requires a Team Sport, not individual. I would ask what My Dad was like, on some days she described him just as he is today, except younger, and her sexual innuendo always had to come up, but she always mentioned how sweet and caring he was. I guess I wanted to find out from the woman who was able to snare him, just what was he like in private.

I'm worried this is going to upset him and believe me that's the last thing I would want to do. I see him as a giving, loving man who loves and hurts deeply, I know Mother hurt him probably worse than anyone else could, but he rebounded, and he has you."

"Are you sure you're only going to be twenty?" Kate asked with a smile. "Your assessment of Rick is totally accurate, although I'm not sure who hurt him worse in the past, Kyra, your Mom or me and some of the stupid walls I had built up. He put up with so much crap from me, till one summer he was just gone, he had enough, no anger no tears, no yelling, just no Rick."

"You see Rick does have his limits, even with Alexis, another lesson we can talk about later, but honey he loves his family more than anything in the world. He would die for anyone of us, but even as patient as he is, he does hit the point of no return, and take it from me, it's not pretty.

He doesn't yell or curse, he just has a way of making you feel so damn guilty, and he's right, and that makes you beat yourself up even more. He loves Alexis, for years she was his only joy, and I'll leave that story for one of the two to tell you, but he can instill the guilt even on her." She smiles,

"Thanks Kate, that's exactly what I was looking for, I really want to thank you for the support. Paula told me how much you have supported Rick in reaching out and establishing a connection, I think she quoted you as "we don't need any DNA, that's my mans daughter, now let's meet her" as tears come to her eyes,

Kate takes two steps and draws the young lady to her, comforting her the way she wished her Mom would have been able to do, at this age.

"Sweetie, you have to know, I lost my Mom at exactly your age, and no matter how tough, you are, or I am, we all need a Mom sometimes. Rick's Mother has been almost like mine when the chips were down, you'd never know it, but she has a big heart and is so giving, just a warning, She's also nosy as Hell." As they both laugh.

"Thanks Kate, that means a lot to me, I really mean it, I loved my Mom, but I could never get close to her. She was a great Mom, financially, materialistically I never wanted for anything, but I never heard, I'm proud of you, or I support your decision, but rather we argued about my choices in life to a point where we both just stopped talking."

"Oh Sweetie, that had to be tough on you, but hey if you need to talk, I'm not as old, but I am Alexis step mother to be, I practically live there now, and I would love to be in your life, in whatever role you want or need me to be."

"Thanks Kate, there's one question, it's personal so don't answer it if it is too close, OK?"

"Girl, we are family now, unless it's about your Dad and my sex life you have a pretty good chance of getting an answer, OK?" Kate smiled at her.

"Well, I know you know, but how do you take it so well, I mean Paula has been terrific to me, better than I could have ever hoped for, but I know she loves Rick. Doesn't that bother you at all? I mean I would be like putting wire traps around him, or setting up explosives, if it were me"

Kate smiled, "Well, Allison, let me tell you about how you know your love is real. All the things you described, well I did those, and I made things worse. Then I realized that I loved Rick more than anything, or anyone in this world, I had to Trust him to love me back, I couldn't control it.

He noticed and asked me where the jealous Kate had gone, I told him that I was still jealous, BUT I trusted HIM. That cemented our relationship that we have built on trust, there have been moments on both side, but we know we love each other, nothing else counts.

You see Sweetie, Paula loves him, just like many others, but she would never hurt him, me, Alexis and now you for anything, she would die first. Martha loves us as well, but sometimes I really think she knows more than she lets on when it comes to Rick's paternity, again not my story to tell."

"Thanks Kate, you've been so open and honest with me, I'd like to be able to call you just to talk, if I can."

Kate takes the young ladies' cell phone, pulls her phone out and dials the number, then hangs up. Allison reached over and brought Kate to tears, she renamed her contact to Mom-Kate, and included a picture of the two of them she had taken earlier.

"Oh, I hope that was OK, Kate, I mean I can change it"

"It's perfect Baby, anything you need me for, I'm here, and I am so sorry you missed out on 20 years of your Dad, he's going to try to make it up so just a heads up, he loves deeply. If you need me to check it a bit, just call OK?" She smiles and is drawn into a hug by Allison,

As they leave the room together, Rick can see Kate dabbing Allison's eyes, to wipe away a tear, to which the young lady, takes a tissue and reciprocates to Kate, then they laugh and walk out hand in hand.

"Thanks for your patience all, Little Sis, you ready to spill the beans about being a Castle Kid", she laughs

"Sure, thing Big Sis, let me grab my water and I'm coming."

Allison notices Kate return to Rick's side, gently kiss him and whisper something in his ear, and pat him on the chest. She then turned and asked Paula if she was doing OK.

Allison and Alexis head to the rooms, just vacated by Kate, as she slips her hand in Rick's,

"Hey you OK Babe? I'm right here, and I will be for you, OK?"

He looked up and smiled "I love you Kate, I really don't think I could get through this without you."

The discussion between Alexis and Allison lasted almost an hour, and laughter could be heard often from the girls, both seem to be totally relaxed and acting like they had known each other their entire life, rather than just a few short hours.

Finally, the two come walking back to the main suite, still smiling. As Alexis went to leave, she pulled her sister into a long hug, and just whispered how glad she was to finally meet her and thanked her for being so brave.

Finally, after a catered lunch, and a relaxing time to just chat informally, it was time for Rick and Allison to hold their private meetings. Kate couldn't help but notice the closer the time came, the more upset, nervous and fidgety Martha became, totally out of character for her.

Rick stopped to give his fiancé a kiss, as she hugged him, he said "stay close OK Babe?"

She whispered her reply of "Always" quietly in his ear and kissed him sweetly as he and Allison headed to the conference room.

Martha couldn't take her eyes off the room, and as the talks progressed, she became even more upset, till finally Rick stood up from the table, turned to look out in the direction of his Mother, with a very hurt look on his face, a look that Kate had never seen before,

Martha uttered the first words she had spoken since early in the morning which scared Kate to death,

"Oh God, he knows now" Martha said tearfully,

"Knows What Martha, are you OK, I mean you haven't been yourself all day,"

Kate noticed Rick glaring at Martha through the glass, as Allison tried to comfort him,

"Martha what does he know?

"He knows that ***

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Faded Memory

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note **:** Thisis my **AU version** of what could have happened following Rick's discussion with Alexis about the night he danced, fell in love, and lost contact with a girl in college, sometimes memories come back at the worse time. **COMPLETELY AU** except for the conversation that prompted this and use of some characters names. **THIS IS A CASKETT ENDING, EVENTUALLY**

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 13**

 **Previously**

 _Martha couldn't take her eyes off the room, and as the talks progressed, she became even more upset, till finally Rick stood up from the table, turned to look out in the direction of his Mother, with a very hurt look on his face, a look that Kate had never seen before,_

 _Martha uttered the first words she had spoken since early in the morning which scared Kate to death,_

" _Oh God, he knows now" Martha said tearfully,_

" _Knows What Martha, are you OK, I mean you haven't been yourself all day,"_

 _Kate noticed Rick glaring at Martha through the glass, as Allison tried to comfort him,_

" _Martha what does he know?" Kate asked more sternly._

" _He knows that ***_

*************************************************************************************/

 **Midtown Loft & Terrace**

 **5** **th** **Street New York**

 **45 Minutes Later**

Rick had left the meeting with Allison and stepped into the men's room where he totally lost everything on his stomach. After all this time, and poor Allison, Martha had allowed her to do her dirty work, not even brave enough to face her Son.

Rick was angry, well past angry with Martha, and it was all he could do to compose himself enough to step back out to the hallway, where Allison, and Kate both rushed to his side.

"Rick, What is it Babe? No matter what it is we're here, right here, and not going anywhere, so when you feel like talking" Kate pulls him into a tight hug as Allison catches his one hand in both of hers,

"Allison did you tell Kate what we discussed? It's OK Sweetie, I'm not upset with you, I just know how you felt when you found out your own Mother had deceived you and deliberately lied to your face, year after year." As he looked on the faces of his fiancé clearly worried, and Allison ready to burst into tears,

"Dad, I'm sorry, so sorry, I never should have brought this up, I never wanted to hurt anyone, especially you, but I seem to have just about destroyed you, " as she burst into tears,

Kate wrapped her into a tight hug, "Allison, no matter what was said, I know Rick, honey when he said he's not upset with you, please believe him, OK? Can you tell me what you were talking about when all this happened?"

Rick wrapped his arm around Kate's waist, and pulled Allison back towards him,

"Yeah, but not here Babe, I have to come to grips with this, and I need you to keep me sane," as he glared once again straight at Martha, who was weeping gently and shaking her head.

As they re-entered the Conference room, Kate, took the seat closet to the door, to prevent anyone from coming in, and not knowing anything yet, to try to get Rick and Allison to discuss whatever it was that had upset him so much.

"Allison, this isn't fair, but I need you to tell Kate what you told me, and the discussion we were having leading up to the moment I bolted for the men's room. I'm sorry baby, but I'm not sure I can get through it right now."

"Sure Dad, and again I'm sorry, I truly thought you knew, God I screwed this up so badly," she gets out between small sobs

"Allison, **YOU** have nothing to be sorry about, please believe me, I love you, even though I just met you, I got the same jolt of electricity when I hugged you exactly as I did the first time I held your sister."

She couldn't help it, nor could she hold it in any longer as Allison pulled Rick into a huge hug, "I know the feeling, I love you too Dad, I'm just so sorry you have to feel this hurt. Kate, Lex and I are here, and we'll work through this, please, just take it slow please. I know exactly how your heart is broken, but look at the hot chic's you have to make it go away", getting a weak smile from Rick, whose eyes were sad, pooled with tears and a look of disappointment on his face Kate had never seen before.

"Kate we were talking about the reason that drove me to seek Rick out, I intend on having kids someday, and I wanted to know any huge risk factors I might be facing. Dad said he was sorry that he could only supply the information from Alexis, himself and his mother and her heirs, it seemed he never knew his father or even his name.

I was a total Ass and blurted out, that I knew his father's information, my Private Detectives verified it last year when Martha came and spent a weekend with him at the Hamilton Hotel, in Washington DC. I shared the information with Dad, although I really don't think that he remembered much after learning his Mother knew all about his Dad. I'm so sorry Kate, I've hurt him so badly now, "

"Shhh, Shhh, Baby, you didn't do anything wrong." As Kate pulls the teenager trying so hard to be grown into her arms.

"You know why he is upset and with who, right, Allison, I guess you were shocked to find out about your Dad just about as much as he is now. You didn't do anything wrong, someone else put you in this position, and that's who he is furious with now."

Rick reached out and hugged them both, avoiding any glance toward Martha, in fact he found the remote and lowered the security and privacy blinds so she couldn't see anything.

"Dad, take these, it's the complete report on your Father, I know you and Grams are going to have to talk sooner or later, but at least you'll know what was discovered about him, and again I'm so sorry, I just knew this was going to hurt you somehow."

"Allison, I'm your Dad, it's my job now that I know about it, to protect you, not the other way around. You're right Mother and I are going to have a discussion, but I'm not ready to speak to her now, I'm not really sure how long it's going to take to be able to sit down with her and not want to scream, she knew, she knew with every time she lied to me. I made myself all right without knowing because I didn't have another choice.

I think of everyone you probably understand this situation best, and Baby, I'm more sorry for the time we lost, you, me Alexis and Kate than I ever will be for someone who knew about me but chose to stay out of my life."

"Dad, I know this is tough, I used to want to hate you, but when I found out the truth, the only thing I hated was the lies. Please give your Mother a chance, when you're up to it. This is just an FBI report, and some Private Detectives, I'm sure there's more to the story than this, that secret is still with you Mother, and your Dad.

Also, with this new development, I think I should hold off talking to Grams until after you two have an opportunity to discuss what happened, however long that is. I'm going to put this out here right now,

Dad, I may not have known you for long, but I swear, I'll love you just as you love me, and I'll try hard to make you proud of me each day, be a role model for Alexis, and a friend to your friends."

"You have no idea how proud you have already made me, Kate and Alexis. Sweetie, I'm sure it took a great deal of courage for you to do this, BUT We're so thankful that you did."

"I can say this Allison, we're getting married soon, and nothing would make me happier than to have BOTH my daughters in my bridal party, would you think about it, you don't have to answer today if you don*"

Kate is almost tackled with the young lady wrapping her in such a tight hug, "Of course I will, Kate, Thank you are you sure, I mean I un*"

"Of course, I'm sure, you're in the bridal party and that's settled."

Rick had taken this opportunity to step over to a corner of the room, call the car service, and order a car to take Martha home. He didn't want to see her the rest of the day at least, and the time they had left, he wanted to be a happy time. They just sat around the table, Rick in the middle, with both his ladies wrapping their arms around him.

About 15 minutes later there was a knock on the door, Kate peered out to see Alexis and Paula looking worried. Kate opened the door, she noticed Martha was gathering her belongings and approaching the door, Kate simply shook her head No, Martha reversed her tracks and followed the driver to the elevator doors.

"Dad, did you order a car for Grams, just Grams to take her home?"

"Yeah pumpkin, I did, we need to talk, your Grams and I but I'm not ready now, and I really don't want to say anything more about it now, OK?"

"Sure Dad, I mean I'm sure you guys will work it out, you always do" but even Alexis didn't have the usual enthusiasm.

Rick had made two copies of the file Allison had brought, he gave one to Paula, the other to Kate and asked them both to keep tabs on it.

"Paula, if you have time, see if you can verify some of the pertinent facts in here, and I'm sure I don't need to tell you this is highly confidential"

Paula turned and opened the folder and gasped, dropped the folder, then fought back tears as she retrieved it.

"Ricky, are you sure you don't want to pull in Paul or Jimmy for this, I mean you know I'll do what I can, but those two guys know everyone."

"I'm sure Paula, you're right, they know everyone which means everyone knows them, this has been carefully hidden for 37 years so we need to be careful not to blow up any connections along the way."

"OK Rick, and for what's it worth, I'm sorry, very sorry but I am glad Allison was such a gem. It seemed like you all had a great time with her, and she fit right into this family, especially Kate, Good Job Mom." Paula said sincerely.

"Thanks Paula, I'm just doing the best I can and when in doubt think what my Mom would have done, so far I've been lucky."

The day had passed so quickly, it was hard to realize it was already approaching 7:00 PM. Claude had been dutifully standing by and now had Allison's car parked in a secure spot, as they said hurried Goodbyes, it was agreed a family call was going to be held of Friday this week, just to keep everyone together.

Allison kissed first Kate, then Rick, then drew Alexis into a hug,

"Talk to you later little Sis,"

"Can't wait Big Sis," came her reply

Then Allison took Paula into a hug as well, expressing how thankful she was and asking her to call her if she had any questions on the files.

The ride to the loft was very quiet, Rick staring out the window and Kate held his hand on one side, and Alexis holding the other hand. They were trying but whatever Rick was feeling it was deep, it was hurt, and it wasn't going away anytime soon.

When they entered the Loft, Kate place her keys on the ring, and noticed a note laying on the bar, it was from Martha, she folded it in half and quickly handed it to Rick to read,

" _Richard,_

 _I know you probably think all sorts of things about me now, and in many ways you would be right. I only ask for an opportunity to explain my side of the story, when you are ready,_

 _Until then, l''ll be at Chet's, I do love you Richard, that never changed,_

 _Mother,"_

Rick read the words, took the note to a drawer in his desk, opened it with a key, folded it neatly and re-secured the lock, all without saying a word.

He finally stopped, took Kate into his arms and said,

"Babe, I'm so sorry, I don't mean to be this way, it's just the lies, all the lies I just can't take them anymore."

Kate kissed him gently, and whispered, "I understand Babe, I'm here now and not going anywhere, here if you need me for whatever.

"I do need you, I need to lay on the bed and hold the woman I love and have her hold me. It's the only place I feel safe", and before he had finished speaking Kate had them both on the bed, her hugging Rick tightly, kissing him gently on his forehead. I got you now, it's going to be OK. Less than twenty minutes later, Rick had passed out from exhaustion in Kate's arms.

On the other side of the Park, Martha had cried herself to sleep, wondering WHY, but now knowing it was too late, all she could do now was wait for her son to call, God only knew how long it would be,


	14. Chapter 14

Faded Memory

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note **:** Thisis my **AU version** of what could have happened following Rick's discussion with Alexis about the night he danced, fell in love, and lost contact with a girl in college, sometimes memories come back at the worse time. **COMPLETELY AU** except for the conversation that prompted this and use of some characters names. **THIS IS A CASKETT ENDING, EVENTUALLY**

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **A/N** Been exchanging ideas with a reader who thought Rick was a little hard on Martha, I explained and reiterate, now, he has not yelled, he has not cursed, but to find out she knew his Father, his identity and had spent time with him caused him to be so ill he lost his lunch. Setting an example for his new daughter, I still maintain, Rick behaved civil and did let her know that he was upset but did not turn into a raving lunatic going off on his Mother, so I appreciate the comments but STILL contend you are FAR too early into the story to make that judgment fairly. Consider he has just had his world turned upside down because the Mother of his child lied to her for almost twenty years, there's a lot of hurt and a huge parallel in the story. Just My Opinion, yours may vary,

 **Chapter 14**

 _When they entered the Loft, Kate place her keys on the ring, and noticed a note laying on the bar, it was from Martha, she folded it in half and quickly handed it to Rick to read,_

" _Richard,_

 _I know you probably think all sorts of things about me now, and in many ways you would be right. I only ask for an opportunity to explain my side of the story, when you are ready,_

 _Until then, l''ll be at Chet's, I do love you Richard, that never changed,_

 _Mother_

 _*******************************************************************************/_

 **Castle's Loft**

 **Later that Night**

Kate held Rick till he fell asleep, then slipped out of bed to let him rest, she had never seen him so tired before. She knew how hard it was on him to question his mother, it had been just the two of them his entire life and he adored Martha. She crossed the line when she lied to him about his father, that was black and white for Rick, he put her in the same category as June Allison Maxwell who had stolen almost twenty years of time from his first daughter's life, all because of a lie.

Kate grabbed two coffee's, two waters, and some aspirins, knowing full well that he would awake with an awful headache, she saw the three fingers turn into nine when he thought she wasn't looking but she wasn't about to say a word, not when he had been through so much. Just as she walked back into the Bedroom, she saw him reaching for her,

"I'm right here Rick, just out of bed Babe, but I'm here. I got you a coffee, and some aspirins, I know you are going to need them after that gulp of that expensive Single Malt you drink."

"Thanks Kate, and thanks for not trying to stop me from taking that drink, I mean I just can't understand what Mother was thinking when she repeatedly told the lie that changed my life."

"Well Babe, the only one who can answer that is she, I understand you're upset, hell I'm pissed at her too, she hurt my husband to be, but we have to allow her to at least tell her side of the story when you're ready."

"I know, but every time I see her, I no longer see the Martha Rogers who put on Christmas plays for us in our small apartment the years we were so broke no presents were bought, or the flamboyant actress who owns the stage when she performs. All I see now is a lie, a disgusting lie that tells me she didn't want my Father to be part of my life, and he certainly didn't bust any sweat trying to be here for me."

"Rick, listen to me sweetie, I'm not defending her or your father, I just don't want my husband to be to become so consumed with this that it destroys all the sweet and goodness he has deep inside.

Allison asked me to talk to you, to please don't let this change her Dad, because she just found him, and she loved him just the way he is.

She's so worried Babe that she caused this, and I know you don't want her to feel guilty, but she's your daughter. Just like you she takes on the weight of the world, which should make you proud, it sure as hell does me."

"Well, to be honest I was so Angry with Mother, well perhaps Hurt is a better word, that I wanted to lash out at her, to hurt her like all the times I had been hurt, but I saw Allison crying and she's just a kid.

She only found out through a death and searching through her Mom's final effects. If she could be that forgiving what example would I set to her, to Alexis and even to you if I stormed out at Mother, not the one I would want or one you could forget."

"Rick, I understand, so does Allison and even Alexis said "Well Grams really stepped in it this time to have Dad so upset, he just sent her home, no words no fight, just sent her away.

He's only done that one other time that I can remember, when I was little and he walked in and saw her slap me. I don't think he talked to her for months "

Rick smiled sadly, "Pumpkin remembered that, she was only 4 years old when that happened, and it was close to a year before I spoke to Mother, over three years before I allowed her to be with her alone again.

Mother had a boyfriend who had just hurt her again, and when Alexis pitched a fit, she lost her patience, it wasn't a hard slap, but I saw enough to know that she didn't deserve it."

"Well, we understand why you are upset, but please don't let it change you from that sweet man I fell in love with, that Allison just met, and that Alexis thinks can solve any problem, you're more than her hero, you're her Super Hero."

"Thanks Kate, I do love you more than I'll ever be able to show, please know that, you're my whole world now and I can't tell you how much it means to have you by my side, especially after these recent events."

"Speaking of that, did you look at the files before you gave them to Paula and me?"

Rick looks sheepish, "That's OK, I understand, but I want to do this together, I think it's important Rick that you are aware of every detail, every thought process, and then perhaps Martha's explanation will make sense, and again Babe, not judging or agreeing. I love you and I will fight till the death with anyone that tries to hurt you or my girls."

The mention of her girls brought a smile to his lips, as he looked at her, so beautiful without even trying.

"What?" she asked as he continued to stare.

"I love the words, My Girls, and I love how you have become my partner, my life but most of all I love how you protect me and all of us. Oh, and one more thing,"

"What", she asked

"How the hell can you look so beautiful any time of the day, not complaining, just so happy you're my Beauty." As Kate begins to blush, as Rick pulls her into him for a cuddle, cuddle turns to necking, necking leads to,

Well Kate raised up, locked the door and returned with a glass of ice, needless to say Rick had something to occupy his mind for a long time.

 **Castle's Loft**

 **Next Morning**

 **7:30 AM**

Kate thought that the previous day, plus all of the energy they exerted last evening, God he could kiss, would be enough to keep Rick in bed till at least 9:00 AM, but when she awoke at 7:00 AM he was already up and gone. She showered before venturing out to the breakfast area, where she could overhear Alexis talking. She slipped to the office door and found Alexis on her phone and Rick busy behind the griddle making breakfast for his little girl, something he loved to do.

She slipped behind him, wrapping her arms around him, and grabbing a kiss as he turned his head towards her.

"Allison says Good Morning Kate, and you look nice, in those slacks." Alexis relayed,

"Well Good Morning Allison and thank you Sweetie, I know we have the family call tomorrow, but I'm glad you two are sticking close together."

"Yeah, she wanted to make sure that we were all OK, heck of a day yesterday" Alexis whispered with her hand over the speaker.

"Sounds Good Big Sis, Talk to you tomorrow morning, and we'll have the family video call later in the day," bye for now.

"That was nice you girls getting together on a call, I guess you both hit it off huh?" Rick mused as he plated the last of the pancakes.

"Duhh, she's my Sister, of course we hit it off. She was worried about you Dad, and still feeling bad that Grams and you had the falling out. She explained a little, not everything just that Grams knew more than she let on and she had lied to you.

She said she knew how you felt, when she first opened her mothers information and saw your name, pictures and the complete workup, she said she lost everything on her stomach as well, to think someone who loves you would lie to you about that."

"Yeah Pumpkin, it was a shock, but Kate and I are going to review the information about the man who fathered me, and then, in time your Grams and I will talk. I'm not angry Baby, I'm so hurt that she deceived me so long knowing the fights I had in school, the hard times I had adjusting, and all the things I missed out on because he wasn't around.

I don't want this to impact your relationship with your Grams one bit, she loves you, even as crazy as some ways that she shows it, and I don't want it to be All of Us against her, this is between Grams and I, Understand?"

"Understood Dad. I thought I would try to get a jump on Allison's Birthday next Friday, it's only 8 days away, and I want it to be special for her. I'm trying to find out her taste in music, where she shops, you know girl stuff, but it will give us an idea of what we can get her for her present."

"Excellent Idea Alexis, see if you can find out her sizes as well, who knows maybe you and I will need to go shopping to pick her up an outfit or something" Kate smiled,

"That'd be fantastic Kate, well I gotta run to school, be home later", as she makes it a point to kiss both her Dad's cheek then Kate's, "I love you both, see ya later"

Rick looked at Kate who was still a little shocked, "Well that was certainly different, guess you need to double up on your Wicked Step Mother pills, seems she likes you" Rick smiles as he sets another cup of coffee just the way Kate loved it in front of her along with a small pancake, few strips of bacon and one egg. "Now please eat while it's warm we have work to do today." As he made his way to the office, after grabbing a few kisses,

Fifteen minutes later he is deep in thought as he has the file opened, and his large screen has what looks like a computerized Murder Board used at the precinct. Rick had the timeline all mapped out from the first day at college, till the first contact with Paula, and finally the meeting. Pictures of Allison, her mother found from internet, and copies of the photos of Martha meeting with a gentleman, resembling Rick, same build but graying at the temples.

Rick had made it a point NOT to refer to the man as his father or dad, but rather by birth parent, was identified as Hunter Jackson, age 69, occupation, all information was redacted.

As Rick scanned the reports from the FBI, apparently someone owed Allison's Grandpa a favor, and had ran a background check on not only Hunter, but Martha, and Rick as well. It was apparent by the information that had been redacted Jackson was definitely CIA and not Domestic USA Operations.

"Babe, you may want to look at this, before I go any further" Kate said with fear in her eyes and heartbreak in her voice.

"What's the matter Kate, did you find something terrible?"

"Rick, please look at this, I'm closing the file till we figure out next steps."

Rick made a hasty trip around his desk to review what Kate had found, as he read tears pooled in his eyes, and a quiet anger was seething within.

"Son of a Bitch, this is far worse than I ever imagined them capable of, "as he slammed the file shut Kate pulled him into her for a hug, knowing the shit just hit the fan.


	15. Chapter 15

Faded Memory

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note **:** Thisis my **AU version** of what could have happened following Rick's discussion with Alexis about the night he danced, fell in love, and lost contact with a girl in college, sometimes memories come back at the worse time. **COMPLETELY AU** except for the conversation that prompted this and use of some characters names. **THIS IS A CASKETT ENDING, EVENTUALLY**

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **A/N Next Update Next Monday or Tuesday: To Guest asking about name change, in Canon Rick said it sounded fake, and received the response it is.**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Previously**

 _Rick had made it a point NOT to refer to the man as his father or dad, but rather by birth parent, was identified as Hunter Jackson, age 69, occupation, all information was redacted._

 _As Rick scanned the reports from the FBI, apparently someone owed Allison's Grandpa a favor, and had ran a background check on not only Hunter, but Martha, and Rick as well. It was apparent by the information that had been redacted Jackson was definitely CIA and not Domestic USA Operations._

" _Babe, you may want to look at this, before I go any further" Kate said with fear in her eyes and heartbreak in her voice._

********************************************************************************/

 **Castle's Loft**

 **Later Same Day**

Rick and Kate had taken a break once they found that not only did Martha know of Hunter Jackson, AKA Jackson Hunt, AKA Keith Jackson and a host of other aliases, but also that both were aware of Rick's paternity of Allison, the location of the mother June Allyson Maxwell, Ricks daughter Allison Grant Maxwell and the father of June, Sterling K Maxwell II. Jackson had known since the daughter was born, and Martha had known for at least 5 years according to the dates and correspondence intercepted.

Somehow the private investigators had been able to track written correspondence from the two, planning next course of action after they had met. It was Martha who refused to allow Hunter to drop any information, anonymously or not about Allison. Kate watched the tears pool in Rick's eyes when he read the passage that she had found, and her heart broke for her husband to be.

"Babe, you know this information may not be accurate, I mean it's notes from investigators and you know from working our cases how many times wrong information is recorded."

"Kate, Thank You, I thought that as well till this", as he handed her a photo copy of a handwritten note, even Kate recognized the handwriting as Martha's. It was on stationary that appeared to be the loud flowery type Martha sent out personal notes, her handwriting was distinctive, and Rick was correct, it did come from Martha Rogers.

"I'm not so keen on knowing much more about the man who provided the donation to Mother to give me life, what I am interested in is WHY my own mother knew I had a daughter and chose to keep the fact from me as if I were a child or something."

"That's a tough question Rick, and the only way you're going to find the truth is to speak with Martha. She may have had good reasons, God, I don't know what they could be, but I'm just saying I can't see Martha doing something so hurtful to you,"

Kates tears burst open and he pulls her into him, "I'm sorry, I didn't want you to see me cry, but Babe my heart is breaking for you and there's nothing I can do to fix this, not a damn thing"

"Hey, I'm OK Kate, really, please don't cry. I can take about anything but seeing you or one of the girls crying, I just can't take that."

"I'm sorry Rick, I just feel so damn helpless, I love you, I know you are hurting more than you ever have in your life, what can I do Babe? How can I help?"

Rick pulls her into a hug, kissing her sweetly, drying her tears with his hankie, and locks eyes on her eyes, "You already are, I know I couldn't take this if I didn't have you." He hold her, and she weeps silently on his shoulder for a few minutes before composing herself.

"I'm here, and I ALWAYS will be, just lean on me when you need to Rick, promise me that? OK?"

"I promise you Love. I think I have all I need to know before I hear the other side of the story, and I WANT you with me when we do, Please?"

"Of course, if you're sure Rick, do you want me to make the call to her, or would you rather handle that"

"Let's do it together," as he pulls his phone, and hits a speed dial number.

The phone rings once, twice, and on the third ring,

"Hello Richard, I'm glad you called, I have so much to say, yo*"

"Mother if you want an opportunity to present your side of the story, be at the loft tomorrow at 10:00 AM, Sober and on time"

"Richard, I taught you better ma*"

"Just tell me are you going to be there or not?"

Martha became more contrite "I'll be there, and all I ask is that you hear the entire story, not just the pieces you've managed to put together."

"See you at Ten tomorrow Mother, Good Bye"

Rick looked upset, he certainly wasn't used to treating any woman in this manner, especially his Mother, but he knew she would excuse the hell out of everything and nothing would get done, UNLESS she thought she stood a good chance of losing Alexis, Rick and Kate.

"Any thoughts Rick? I mean she did sound like she was willing to tell you the entire story."

"Well, Mother is an actress for a reason, it's easy for her to lie, then justify it as being part of a master plan, BUT I'll listen."

"That's all we ask Rick, no one wants you to do any thing that you're not on board with, just give her an opportunity, then make your decision, I'm with you regardless which way you go."

Kate's phone pinged with a text just as she finished speaking,

"Rick, Alexis wants to know if we are up for a surprise tonight, if so, be ready in an hour and a car will be here to pick us up, what should I say?"

"Do you want to? I mean I think we both could stand to get away a bit, so I'm game"

Kate replied, "See the driver in an hour, we're dressed casual, hope that's OK"

It took just a minute till the reply came, "Casual is great, and I'll be with the driver, Glad we can get out tonight, see you soon, Hugs"

True to her word exactly one hour later, Kate and Rick were piling into the back of a limo to join Alexis and a gentleman Rick had never seen before.

"Hi Kate, Hi Daddy, Please meet Matt Monroe, another of Allison's body guards. She wouldn't let anyone pick me up from school till she verified the driver and made sure Matt was with me."

Kate smiled, and whispered, "Like father, like Daughter", it really was uncanny just how many traits that Rick and Allison did share, especially trying to protect everyone they loved, and taking on the blame for everything. God, she loved that man, she just had to get his heart to heal, if this is what he felt when she acted up, it made her feel even worse for being such an Ass.

Less than 30 minutes later they were being escorted into the back of a family restaurant, into a private room, where Allison stood smiling.

"Dad, Kate, I'm so glad you could join me tonight, Lex said you were hard at work on the files when she left for school this morning, and I thought a dinner together would take some of the pressure away."

Kate embraces her, and whispered, "Thanks sweetie, he really needed this tonight"

Alison stepped over and hugged Rick, "Dad, please tell me you didn't spend all day in those files"

"No, well, er, Actually we did make some headway" as she kissed him on the cheek catching him trying to explain.

"You know Dad, I know your tells, because they're the same as mine so don't think you can get anything past me, something is up and since I feel responsible, please tell me how I can help."

"Well, can we sit and have a drink, My God you're not even twenty yet, well you know what I mean," as Kate started laughing,

"I haven't seen him this disjointed sine the day he thought the Micah Indian put a curse on him for one of our cases" and as she caught Rick's eye she saw him begin to relax as she told the story to both Alexis and Allison. By the time it was over the entire table was laughing so hard tears were flowing from the girls eyes.

They enjoyed home made Italian dishes under the careful eye of Matt and Claude, the Body Guards, as well as the owners of the small Italian Restaurant, Mama Raye and her husband know as Joe. Kate and Rick shared a bottle of wine, while the Sisters had sparkling water, and before anyone knew it, 9:30 PM was upon them.

"Hey little Sis, this is what you were fishing for, and by the way, you'd make a terrible lawyer," as Allison laughed and Alexis revealed a list of sizes, colors and stores that Allison liked for her Birthday Gift.

"Was I that obvious, seriously, I thought I did well?"

"Sis, Pre-Law remember", then they both started laughing,

"I was thrilled that you cared enough to try to find out, and really I don't need anything my present came early this year."

"Well maybe so, but we're getting together in between your social dates to celebrate as a family OK Sweetie?" Rick asked

"Smooth Dad, nice way to ask me if I'm seeing anyone special and no I'm not and yes you know I'd love to spend my birthday with my family so Lex and I will talk about what we can do, will that work?"

Rick faked hurt, "Daughter #1 I know not of what you speak"

"Best way to get him out of this is to ignore him Sis, he'll be back normal soon if you do, as once again the laughter rang out. Under her breath she whispered, "You just made his day Sis, he lives for his family and that's what makes him happy" as she hugs her.

Goodbyes were said and as they departed for the evening Allison held Rick a little longer, and hugged him a little tighter, "Dad, none of this is your fault, or mine, just remember that. I love you, so try to relax and treat Kate well, I'll see you soon", as she kissed his cheek.

The ride to the loft was quiet, each lost in their thoughts of the Good evening they had, and two of them dreading the meeting they were going to have in a few hours, it could make or break a Mother Son relationship that had stood so many tests before. Only time would tell, this time the hurt ran deeper, almost cutting his soul into.


	16. Chapter 16

Faded Memory

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note **:** Thisis my **AU version** of what could have happened following Rick's discussion with Alexis about the night he danced, fell in love, and lost contact with a girl in college, sometimes memories come back at the worse time. **COMPLETELY AU** except for the conversation that prompted this and use of some characters names. **THIS IS A CASKETT ENDING, EVENTUALLY**

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 16**

 **Previously**

" _Hello Richard, I'm glad you called, I have so much to say, yo*"_

" _Mother if you want an opportunity to present your side of the story, be at the loft tomorrow at 10:00 AM, Sober and on time"_

" _Richard, I taught you better ma*"_

" _Just tell me are you going to be there or not?"_

 _Martha became more contrite "I'll be there, and all I ask is that you hear the entire story, not just the pieces you've managed to put together."_

" _See you at Ten tomorrow Mother, Good Bye"_

**************************************************************************************/

 **Castle's Loft**

 **Next Day 10:00 AM**

Rick and Kate had discussed potential scenarios of Martha's visit from the best case to the absolute worst, and Rick had formed some of his Action Plans so he would be as prepared for his Mother's visit as possible. Promptly at 10:00 AM the buzzer for the door rang, Rick answered to find Martha, and a strange man standing next to her.

"Good Morning Richard, may we come in, I don't want to have a discussion the hallway."

Rick nodded, but his scowl told Martha he was not happy she had brought along this guest to a family meeting. As they entered the loft, Kate appeared next to Rick, sharing his concerned look on her face as well.

"Martha, please come in, and bring your guest to the bar area, Coffee and bagels are ready if you care for some refreshments" Kate stated in a very cautious tone.

"Thank You Katherine, let me introduce Hunter Jackson, also known as Jackson Hunt, and a host of other aliases. I know you are aware of what that name means Richard, I apologize for not clearing it with you before I brought him, BUT he has much more of the facts that I'm sure you are looking for."

"Good Morning Kate, Good Morning Richard, I hope my presence here won't present too much of a distraction, and I can answer some of you questions if not all." Jackson replied.

Rick looked at the older Gentleman, and replied, "You should have checked with me before you brought anyone, especially him." Rick spit out

"Now Son, Please don*"

"I'm not your Fucking Son, Don't ever call me that again, do you understand?" Rick turned and had approached the greying man, who stood firm.

"Very well, My apologies Richard, I understand you hate me, and you have that right."

"What the hell do you understand about my life, my feelings, my wants and desires, I don't have any clue of who you are or what you are, but just because you spent a night with the woman who birthed me doesn't give you an open check to interfere with my life.

This may be crude, but my life could have began with my Mother using a bottle of wine, a cheap turkey baster and some Sperm Donor, in fact that's all I considered you to be until I found my Mother lying to me for years. All I asked for is answers WHY, as for all your other Bull Shit, go sell it somewhere else. I never asked to meet or see you so if you think this is going to be some fancy family reunion, think again." Rick spoke in very even and authoritative tones, this side of him had never been displayed to Kate before.

Martha had been silent, and the comment about just a Sperm Donor had certainly hit it's mark with her, Rick was right, and now she had to explain to him why things went the way they did.

Rick glared at Martha, "You asked for an opportunity to tell your side of the story, this is it, but don't lie to me, and don't spare the facts, you see I have more information than you both know. One lie, just one and I want you out of my house, out of my life, and you'll never see us again, so think **VERY** careful before you begin you explanation, Mother, is that clear?"

Martha took a deep breath, and replied, "It's crystal clear, and I understand"

"I don't want your understanding, you have 30 minutes to tell me your side of the story, so don't dawdle, your time starts now" as Rick slammed his hand down on the table.

"Richard when I was 23 years old, I was playing piano at the Bremen Lounge, and trying to land parts during the day going on auditions for plays. One night Jackson was in the audience for the first show, and afterwards he came up to me to ask me out, I refused, and thought that would be the end of things. At the end of the final show he once again knocked on my dressing room door, this time with flowers, a bottle of wine, and a smile that I couldn't refuse. Our night started in my dressing room and moved to his apartment where I spent the night, the one I have spoke so lovingly about for years.

I awoke the next morning to a note, that he had to leave, he was sorry, and to put the key in the planter outside the door. Long story shot 9 months 2 weeks later you arrived, and I had not heard another word from Jackson so the story I told you was the truth, well at least until you were 11, and suddenly I get a visitor from my past.

He had proof that he had been watching over us from a far away place, and that it was his sworn oath to keep details of his life secret from everyone, even his family. I wanted to tell you the truth then, but it would have meant blowing your fath, I mean Jackson's cover story of why he was back in the states, putting lives at risk.

We saw each other only a few times, and he did provide some financial support, not much, but some and the times we were almost being evicted and the rent was suddenly paid, well it was Jackson who did that. Please remember he could not tell anyone he had a child in the USA, it would have put you and I both in danger,"

"This is all very touching, and would make a great Lifetime Movie, but frankly, what I want to know is **WHY the HELL did you keep the fact that I had a daughter from me** , I don't really give a damn about this piece of shit for a Sperm Donor, but **WHO** gave either of you the right to withhold that information from me?" Rick spouted, as Kate sat quietly next to him holding his hand, and gently rubbing his back as he went off on Margaret and Jackson.

Martha looked at Jackson, and started to speak before he interrupted her,

"If you want someone to hate for withholding that information from you, then hate me, you Mother wanted to tell you, BUT was afraid of you hating her for withholding my identity from you for so long."

"I'm sorry Mr. Jackson, Martha, I've heard some bullshit stories in my time, but this has got to be one of the most obvious Swiss Cheese stories I've ever heard, there are more holes than cheese. Why did you come to know about June Allison Mack, Why was she even on your radar, Why were you still shadowing Rick, when you failed to provide support, claiming no one in the States could know you had son.

Martha WHY 5 years ago did you not come clean with your ADULT son, telling him what you could and maintaining the secrecy of Mr. Jackson, and whatever the hell he did or still does. He wasn't a child anymore, you knew he searched for Allison, the name she gave him, for over a year, yet when his daughter is found, and verified through records from a branch of the US Government, **YOU MARTHA, YOU sat on the news**.

Jackson had never been a father to him, I wouldn't expect his to understand what this did to YOUR son, but you Martha, I'm sorry there is too much bull in this soup for me to swallow." Kate is angry, Martha has never seen her this way before, and Jackson is uncertain what is going on.

Rick looked over at Kate, smiled when she looked like she was worried she had overstepped her bounds, then kissed her gently whispering "Thanks Babe, I love you."

"You have exactly thirty seconds to start answering the questions Kate asked, and for you Mother, I told you one lie and this is over, you got one reprieve, start talking and this time No more lies or you can get the Hell out my house and my life, forever, Understood?"

Martha knew her son, and he was serious, he was close to sending her away forever if she didn't start the story again, with the truth.

"OK Richard, Jackson we tried it your way, I told you it wouldn't work, so what we say here can never leave this house"

"Oh, please Mother, not another of your scenes from Madam President again I hope?" Richard was getting angrier by the minute.

"Richard, please just listen and keep the information we share in this room, that's all I ask. When I am done, if you choose not to believe me, I will leave, you, Alexis, and Katherine to have a happy life. Now may I proceed?"

"Just know, I am serious when I tell you, your lies have destroyed our relationship, and now it would be so much easier for me to tell you to leave with the Sperm Donor and never return. The ONLY reason I haven't yet, is your Granddaughter, but please be assured, you will be gone with the first lie, if that is understood, please proceed, eh, Mother you, not the stranger you brought with you."

"Let's backup to when you were 11, Jackson did contact me, and I was actually paid to provide information on certain Hollywood types suspected of promoting ideas not conducive with our Government. For this activity, I was paid quite well, but I could never disclose where the money came from. I provided Intel on several A Listers, for the next six years, then you left for College on a scholarship.

"I couldn't tell you then because of my clearance, need to know and the intel I had provided would certainly cause a lot of enemies if they ever discovered where it came from. Jackson was my handler, among other things, and yes I did you a great disservice by keeping the fact that your father was alive, knew about you, and could not come home like many soldiers but knowing you, it would have led to you researching till you either blew his cover, or discovered the entire truth.

While you were at Fresno, Jackson discovered a possible leak or snitch in our system, the target we were investigating was Sterling K Maxwell II, for potential drug smuggling within his shipments of coffee from Columbia. He loved to dabble in the arts and thought of himself as some sort of producer, so I was tabbed to get close to him, and provide any intel I could. I never met or spoke to his daughter, know to you as Allison, but Jackson did when she toured the Columbian fields the year previously.

She was on a watch list, which is why he knew she delivered a daughter, and he also knew who the father was. He arranged to meet in Washington DC, about 5 years ago, once he was transferred back to the US, and it was I who declined to tell you, not Jackson but me. If I told you of her, your daughter, you would ask questions as to how I knew, which I wasn't prepared to own the lie about your Father.

Hate me if you wish Richard, but I made a decision that I thought would allow you to find happiness, you had already moved on from that college fling, and I didn't see any need to bring up sore wounds. Not every decision a parent makes is as black and white as you like to make them to be, you should know that now being a parent yourself."

Rick is sitting in silence, but Kate knows he is boiling inside, about to erupt and she is trying to get him calmed down. He turned, looked into her eyes, and said with tears pooled in his deep blue orbits, "Promise me, no matter how hard we ALWAYS tell our kids the truth, lies like this can destroy so much good, and right now I am numb. The woman I knew as my mother is a stranger to me, the human who provided the input to create me is at best a liar, and God only knows what else."

"Babe, I promise you, we will tell our kids the truth. I support whatever you need to do now, and I know our girls will also, they love you and know you are loving, kind and fair."

Rick rises quietly and walks to the front door, without another word he motions for Martha and Jackson to exit.

"Thanks for coming, I have a lot of thinking to do, and Don't call me, Alexis, or Kate, until you and I have spoken, I will call you, DO NOT CALL ME,

Goodbye Mother, "


	17. Chapter 17

Faded Memory

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note **:** Thisis my **AU version** of what could have happened following Rick's discussion with Alexis about the night he danced, fell in love, and lost contact with a girl in college, sometimes memories come back at the worse time. **COMPLETELY AU** except for the conversation that prompted this and use of some characters names. **THIS IS A CASKETT ENDING, EVENTUALLY**

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **A/N PLEASE note Martha was** **NOT** **a Spy, but a Paid Confidential Informant, under the guidance of Hunter Jackson, and any revelation to Rick would have forced her to be forthcoming about not only his father, but also his daughter, and the woman he tracked for a year during college.**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Previously**

" _Let's backup to when you were 11, Jackson did contact me, and I was actually paid to provide information on certain Hollywood types suspected of promoting ideas not conducive with our Government. For this activity, I was paid quite well, but I could never disclose where the money came from. I provided Intel on several A Listers, for the next six years, then you left for College on a scholarship._

" _I couldn't tell you then because of my clearance, need to know and the intel I had provided would certainly cause a lot of enemies if they ever discovered where it came from. Jackson was my handler, among other things, and yes I did you a great disservice by keeping the fact that your father was alive, knew about you, and could not come home like many soldiers but knowing you, it would have led to you researching till you either blew his cover, or discovered the entire truth._

********************************************************************************/

 **Castle's Loft**

 **2:00 PM Same Day**

Rick had recorded the conversations from the meeting with Martha, and the man who fathered him, Hunter Jackson, AKA Jackson Hunt. The fact that his mother knew all these years, and was able to lie to him, still was a very bitter pill to swallow.

"Rick, do you think Martha was completely honest, or is there some details that are still bothering you?"

"I think she was as truthful as she knew, the Hunt or Jackson Asshole, knows a lot more than he is saying, but it's enough for now, for me. At least I have finality of what happened in college, and truthfully, I'm almost sad I discovered who fathered me, it was easier with the image I had created in my head."

"I'm sorry Rick, I truly am, what are you going to do now, I mean about Martha?"

"I have some ideas, but I wanted to talk to first, then bring Alexis and Allison into the discussion after we are in agreement."

"Babe are you sure, I mean it's always been just you, Martha, and Alexis, I mean how are they going to take having me or even Allison included in the conversations."

"I'm sure, I should have done it the day she violated our privacy by opening my office door, then the bedroom doors, no man should have to install a lock to keep his Mother out of his business. This has been coming a long time, and well it's time to do it."

"I know that was embarrassing, and she really didn't show any remorse at all, so I understand, I love her, I really do, but whatever you decide I'll support you."

Rick opened his laptop up and connected via Bluetooth to his theater system and shared his notes with Kate. The first thing she noticed, was he had categorized the issues as CURRENT, and TO BE. It covered everything starting with her residence:

 _ **Current, Loft To Be, Destination of your choice, Max Purchase price $8 Million, Must be completed within 45 Days**_

 _ **Monthly Stipend, Current $50K To Be, $40 K monthly, all expenses exceeding $4000 must be approved by Jerry Barnette Business Manager**_

 _ **All Access to Loft has been suspended, you are now a guest, your FOB has been disabled, you must be announced before coming to the Loft Door,**_

 _ **All Credit Cards are now limited to maximum of $15,000 purchases, monthly max $60,000 Again, all expenses exceeding $4000 must be PRE- approved by Jerry Barnette Business Manager**_

 _ **No Further Loans will be guaranteed by my assets, if you need a Co-signer, you will need to approach Chet or Jackson.**_

I'm sorry that it has come to this Mother, but a continued disregard for not only my privacy, but also of other family members makes this action long past due. I did not consider any funds you may have hidden in private bank accounts, nor do I want to know, BUT these are your limits, subject to change if you abuse or attempt to force your way back into my life.

I love you, I truly do, but at this moment I don't like you, nor can I understand how you could ever treat your child the way I was treated. You saw the hurt, you felt my pain and you continued to carry out your charade.

Even more unforgiveable, you were a coward, allowing my daughter, a daughter I never knew I had to inform me of secrets you kept with some mystery man who showed up at a Family Meeting. You justified your actions by saying you decided to allow me to be happy, and I had moved on from a fling that year in college.

YOU of all people know how I value having parents in a child's life, yet you, yes you and the Sperm Donor cheated me out of almost twenty years of knowing, loving, and providing for a child. You cheated her out of her time with her Father, who, by the way wouldn't have let anything stand in his way to be with her, not like your choice of a partner to recreate life with.

As I said I love you Mother, I will always appreciate the sacrifices you made for me, BUT you have a lot of work to do to earn forgiveness for what you have done. You will be invited to family functions, don't feel obligated to attend as you often did while you lived here at the Loft. Kate and I will be announcing our Wedding Plans soon, I won't shut you out, but please act accordingly as the Mother of the Groom and keep your comments to yourself till I am out of hearing range.

Also invited means you will be a Guest, so your input is not wanted, required or will be tolerated. In short if you want to attend, pretend it is at one of Chet's functions and act accordingly.

This has been difficult to write, I won't send it, rather it will be the script for our video call this evening with Allison, once she is off the line, or if she would like to stay you and I will discuss this in front of the family, so one story, one time, no sides taken.

Kate had been looking over his shoulder as his fingers flew across the keyboard, and then reading it on the projected image against the wall.

"Babe are you sure, and I only say this because there were times, I hated my Father, I cursed him, I hated everything about him, what he was doing, but I never vocalized them to him. He knew, but I never said, and yes, he hurt me, but he never deceived me like this. Are you prepared to live with yourself if something were to happen to Martha under these circumstances?"

Rick looked up and sadly smiled, "You are something else, Thank You for taking care of me. I thought about this a great deal Kate, and the only way Mother will get the message, is tough love. I could kick her out with nothing, but I want her to be safe, yet also understand there are consequences to her actions.

I think I could have forgiven her if it had only hurt me, but Allison, my child, we were robbed out of time, time we will never get back because she was selfish and a coward."

Kate took him into her arms, "Oh Rick, I'm so sorry for all the hurt, for you, for Allison, and for all of us. I'll be here beside you tonight on the call, so if you need me to step in just squeeze my hand."

"Thanks Love, I'll be fine just as long as I can touch you, you're my Rock"

 **Castle's Loft**

 **Friday 7:30 PM**

 **Family Skype Call**

Rick had talked to Alexis to insure Martha would be on the call, she decided to be with her Grams during the call, especially after she and her Dad reviewed what he was going to say and the changes he had made.

She was upset but agreed her Dad had been more than fair and there had to be some action taken. Allison and she had grown closer than any girlfriend she ever had before in such a short time, and Alexis also felt cheated, she lost all those years with a Big Sis.

Kate and Rick are in his Office, lounging on his big couch, the screen was blocked until Rick heard the first guest arrive, so they made use of the time, the old fashion High School way. Precisely at 7:00 PM Allison arrived, and Rick activated the screen as Kate quickly straightened herself.

"Hi Allison, how are you tonight" Rick asked

"Not as good as Kate, way to go Mom, you may want to freshen your lipstick" she laughed as both Kate and Rick stuttered,

"You can't see my lipstick can you Sweetie?" Kate asked

"No but it was a pretty good hunch of how Dad and you spent the time waiting for the call, she laughed.

"I swear you are a carbon copy of this one" Kate laughed as she pointed to Rick,

A noise was heard as Alexis and Martha came on the line, and then the pictures showed up.

"Hey Little Sis, Good evening Martha, "Allison was polite, but she was still cool toward Martha.

"OK I don't want to hold everyone up, so first item is tomorrow, is someone's 20th Birthday"

A chorus of Happy Birthdays were heard from all on the call, "So Sweetie are we still on for your dinner tomorrow, say 7:00PM?"

"Dad, only if it is at the Loft or my place, no public places, not just yet till we get this all worked out and it doesn't feel so new, OK?"

"The loft it is, and there will only be family here, Kate's father Jim will be joining us, Alexis, Kate, myself, Mother are you planning on attending" Rick asked pointedly.

"I'm sorry, but I have another commitment, but I'll send my present to you via Alexis tonight"

"Oh NO Presents Martha, make a contribution to a Charity of your choice, I have all I need, and my present came early this year", she smiles.

Martha seemed a bit surprised, but replied, "Very Well Dear, I'll make it out to the Homeless Shelter where Alexis and Richard volunteer during the holiday season."

"That would be great, and again not needed but Thank You Martha."

"Mother did Alexis show you the changes that have been made in the last 24 hours?"

"Yes, she did Richard, Thank You."

"Well just for the benefit of the family I'm going to walk through them now, if this makes you uncomfortable Mother, feel free to leave the call, but I want the entire family to understand what is going on and the reasons."

Rick proceeded to explain that a great deal of hurt exists, and a plan needs to be formulated by Martha to mend fences with Allison, Alexis, Kate, and himself. He explained she had 45 days to close on her own apartment up to $8 million, and the changes in her monthly stipend, access to the loft, and credit cards, all changes effective immediately.

"Thank You Richard, is there anything else or can I step away from the call?" Martha asked, clearly embarrassed, and upset.

"You could have left at any time, but to answer your question I don't have anything else, Allison, Alexis, Kate, anything else except for tomorrow's Birthday Dinner." Rick responded, not in a cruel manner, but worse in such a nonchalant manner it seemed he didn't care if she were on the call or not.

A chorus of I'm good, and Can't wait, then Alexis and Martha were the first to disconnect.

"Dad, you and Kate still there?"

"Yeah Baby, Right here, everything OK?" Kate asked

"Yeah, it's just I feel so bad that Dad and his Mother have this split, I feel like it's all my fault, an*"

"Allison, stop right there, this has been coming a long time, your Dad had to go and buy a special lock for our bedroom after Martha walked through two sets of closed doors, so he had about enough of her entitlement attitude, long before this happened Sweetie, not your fault, not at all" Kate assured her,

There was a pause, then Allison started grinning, "Kate, did she interrupt anything, is that what upset Dad so much, or because she showed him and you no respect"

Kate blushed beet red "Well"

Allison's laughter was music to her ears, "how embarrassing no wonder Dad is so pissed at her, I would have thrown her out that day."

"Like I said Sweetie, your Dad is very patient but even he has limits, and he feels cheated out of time he would have done anything to have been with you."

"Dad, are you OK, I mean you're quiet"

"I'm fine Sweetie, it wasn't easy, but it had to be done, I just hope she can course correct before one of us is no longer here. I love her, like I'm sure you love your Mom, but I'm just so*"

"HURT, no Dad it still hurts, but you know what, We found each other and you, Kate, Lexi all have made me feel like many of those years I was with you, let's celebrate that tomorrow, OK?"

"OK Sweetie, We Love You, Happy Birthday a little early"

"Thanks, I love you all too, can't wait till tomorrow, get some rest, or well I'll stop there" as she shows that evil smile she inherited from her Dad.

"You're gonna get it young lady Kate kids her, Good Night Baby, we love you."

The line goes dead, and Rick pulls Kate over to him, just holding her.

"I'm here Babe, will be Always, we'll get through this together, OK?"

Her answer comes in a long loving sweet Kiss, "I love you, more than you'll ever know, Thanks Babe."

Silently they hold each other, until Rick picks Kate up and carries her to Bed, where he shows how much he does love his future wife.


	18. Chapter 18

Faded Memory

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note **:** Thisis my **AU version** of what could have happened following Rick's discussion with Alexis about the night he danced, fell in love, and lost contact with a girl in college, sometimes memories come back at the worse time. **COMPLETELY AU** except for the conversation that prompted this and use of some characters names. **THIS IS A CASKETT ENDING, EVENTUALLY**

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **A/N For those reviewers commenting dislike for the Rick I portray, the man was cheated out of 20 years of his life with his child, by a LIE, and deceit from his Mother, someone he had idolized and adored. If the new version irritates you move on to a different story, it's not changing anytime soon since life events have consequences, and honestly, I think he has been more than Kind to her.**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Previously**

" _YOU of all people know how I value having parents in a child's life, yet you,_ _ **yes you**_ _and the Sperm Donor cheated me out of almost twenty years of knowing, loving, and providing for a child. You cheated her out of her time with her Father, who, by the way wouldn't have let anything stand in his way to be with her, not like your choice of a partner to recreate life with._

 _As I said I love you Mother, I will always appreciate the sacrifices you made for me, BUT you have a lot of work to do to earn forgiveness for what you have done. You will be invited to family functions, don't feel obligated to attend as you often did while you lived here at the Loft. Kate and I will be announcing our Wedding Plans soon, I won't shut you out, but please act accordingly as the Mother of the Groom and keep your comments to yourself till I am out of hearing range._

********************************************************************************/

 **Castle's Loft**

 **Next Day 4:00 PM**

Rick had been worrying the entire day, fussing over every detail, the caterer, the flowers, the DJ, making sure three of Allison's closest friends were still in on the surprise portion of the party. Rick had paid a visit to his jeweler and had him duplicate the necklace he had given Alexis just a few months earlier, a diamond string, with beautiful pearls that spelled out the word "Daughter" very subtly.

He hoped Allision would not be offended, but if she saw Alexis wearing the identical one, it would confirm to her, at least he hoped, that she was indeed his daughter and he was and is proud to claim her as such.

"Rick, slow down, you are going to give yourself a heart attack, everything is under control." Kate pulls him into a sweet embrace and kisses him softly.

"I'm sorry Babe, it's just, well I mean she's going to be twenty, but this is her first party with me as her Dad, I just don't want to mess it up."

"If you haven't noticed Rick, your Daughters are close, very close, and both of them love and adore you. We are very lucky to have such wonderful children, especially given all that Allison has had to go through alone."

"You're right Kate, and Allison told me that she was so very happy you and I are getting married, I guess she and pumpkin have started planning some things on their own, which means, we are going to make Our Planning a priority, starting tomorrow.

I'm sorry the mess with Mother and Jackson delayed us a bit, but we're living out lives for us, our present-day children, and any new little ones we might be blessed with, that's the priority."

Kate's eyes sparkle at the thought of her becoming a mother, "Rick, could I ask something now that we are talking about it, I mean I know it's party day but I*"

"Kate, whatever it is, YES, I don't care what you want I will give it to you. Keeping you honest though I think I know what you want, want me to guess?"

Kate laughs and hits him on the shoulder, "Go ahead Mr. I know you better than you think I do"

"You Sure, because once I guess it, we have to act on it. Deal?"

"It's a deal, because you're never going to guess."

Rick takes her in his arms, kisses her deeply and passionately, and whispers,

"You don't want to wait for the big ceremony, and guess what neither do I, I want to marry you at City Hall, and let the girls plan a hell of a party. I don't want to wait one more day than I must to call you my wife."

Kate's face is in shock, as her tears pour out of her eyes, "How did you know? I mean I thought you wanted the big wedding, and all the bells and whistles,"

"ME, I thought you wanted it Kate, HELL, I would marry you in a heartbeat anywhere you would have me."

"OK, then Monday we go to City Hall, have Bob Weldon marry us, and keep it a secret, and let the girls plan the party, how does that sound Rick?"

"Just tell me what time to tell Bob we'll be there? I love you Mrs. Castle, more than I'll ever be able to tell you, but please know, my life began when I met you."

Kate glanced at the clock, "Rick, we have an hour before we have to get ready, if,*"

She is off her feet in a Bridal Carry, being carried to their Bedroom, where the hour went by far to fast but solidified, ring or no ring, this couple was going to be together for the rest of time."

 **Across Town**

 **Chet's Flat, Same Time Frame**

Alexis had decided to spend some time with her Grams before heading to the party. Allison had something to do at school, and she wanted to give her parents some much needed privacy after all that had happened lately.

She had called and gotten a warm reception from Martha, who was pleased at least one of the Castles were still talking to her. She opened the door, and greeted Alexis as soon as the buzzer rang.

"Hi Grams, how are things going here?"

"Hi Darling, Splendid of course, why wouldn't they be."

"Grams could we talk, and you not act like I'm still the little girl who played with your makeup and curlers, Please?"

"OK Alexis, I suppose you deserve an explanation of what happened, and why I made the decisions I did. I promise you everything I did was done out of love for your father, and for you and to protect you. Ask the questions you wanted to but didn't get the opportunity to do so at the Family Meeting."

"Grams, WHY did you start out with another lie, one that both Dad, Kate and I saw through immediately, when you told your partner Jackson, we tried it your way now we are going to tell the truth, you realize that Dad had already made his decision by then don't you?"

"I tried to protect your Grandfather, granted he hasn't been in your life, but he has stood guard from afar, and I thought what would the harm be, it's in the past and we can't change it now."

"Grams, you thought that protecting your lover, please don't call him my Grandfather again, you could just forget about twenty years of my Father's history, my Sister's life, and all because you wanted to protect some man no one seems to know except you?

That makes no sense at all, even if you want to think it does. You made a choice, and you chose the man who you had one fling with, then reconnected as a paid snitch when my Dad was 11. You completely disregarded Dad's feelings by calling it a fling in college, it may have been for June Allyson, but to Dad he was in love.

You also knew I had a Sister, 5 years ago, so Grams you cheated me out of that, Dad out of being a Dad to Allison, and most of all Allison out of knowing her real Dad. I don't care how much money she has, she cried many nights thinking she would never see him, all because of lies, yours and her families."

Martha has a tear in her eye, perhaps for the first time since the incident happened beginning to realize the hurt, she and others caused, and why her son, had taken the actions he had. Thinking now, he was still a very good man, he could have left her penniless to fend for herself, but he made sure she had a rood and more than generous allowance. In both cash and credit.

She also thought and regretted the times she had acted like the Diva Queen walking in on closed doors, many sons would have thrown her out, and Katherine, well she was a beautiful and forgiving woman.

"You're right Alexis, so very right and I see now the hurt I have caused all. You're right as well, I did choose Jackson and his mystic over my own family, for that I will forever be sorry."

"Well Grams, Dad has said this a million times, Talk is cheap, it's what you do after you screwup that measures your character, I gotta go, so Please think about this." As she headed for the door not waiting on Martha's reply.

Martha pulled out an old photo album, as she sat alone in a chair, looking back on the pictures of her and Jackson, was this worth losing her family over? She had to fix things but needed to think how.

 **Castle's Loft**

 **Party Time 7:00 PM**

Rick and Kate had almost not made it out of the shower and dressed before they heard the door open and Alexis yell, "Get some clothes on Child in the house" and laugh.

"We're in here getting ready for the party Alexis, come on in Sweetie," Kate replied through a deep blush.

Rick emerged dressed as eloquently as always, how does he do that, does he have a pole he slides down into an outfit all prepped and ready for him Kate thought.

"You look nice Dad, Kate you're always beautiful I know Allison is going to have a good time. I spoke to her earlier, she seemed a bit down, seems like her three best friends all had plans tonight, and not one wished her a happy birthday so I'm glad we're having her party."

Just then the buzzer rang, and Alexis bolted for the door calling over her shoulder, I'll get it to a smiling Rick and Kate.

The door opened to a smiling Alison, who squealed and hugged her little sister, the bond between the two had grown so fast, it was almost as if no time lapse had ever existed.

"Happy Birthday Big Sis, Thanks for sharing your day with us, Dad has been driving us all nuts today" she laughed.

Kate and Rick had approached the door, hand in hand as usual, and took turns hugging and wishing their oldest daughter Happy Birthday.

"Thanks Kate, Dad, Lex, this has to be my best birthday ever, and the presents were already unwrapped as she pulled them all into a group hug.

"I used to dream about a day like this, never knowing that someday it would come true, I hope I show what's in my heart, because I love each and everyone of you so very much.

Lex, you were so gracious to share Dad, I know you were the little pumpkin all these years and it would be easy to hate or resent the new one coming into your life. Dad taught you well, instead of resentment, you opened your heart, your life, and, (she pauses to compose herself for a moment), most importantly your memories which let me understand and appreciate just how much we both are loved by our parents. Thank You Sis, I'll always be here for you, whenever you need me, I'm right here"

Kate looked up at Rick who had tears pooling in his eyes, and a look of pride, for both his girls, she leaned in and just kissed him sweetly whispering "You did good Dad."

"Happy Birthday Allison, you will never know just how big a gift you are to this family, so although it's your day, we got the gift. We love you, always will, and will always be here for you or Alexis, no matter how big or old you both get." Kate got out before a tear fell from her eye, and both her girls were quick to wrap her in hugs and kissed her cheek.

"See Allison, told you, Dad wasn't complete till Kate came to live with us, he was always a Great Dad, but now, he's happy, truly happy for the first time in a very long time."

"I know Sis, I saw that the first time I saw them together, I'm so happy that they are getting married, and we get to be in the Wedding, that was really sweet Kate, Thank You again."

"My Pleasure, no one other than my girls are going to be there with me, so I am the lucky one"

Rick who had been silent, finally pulls out a whistle, blows it, and out of the kitchen area comes Becky, Vicky, and Gayle, Allison's three best friends pushing a serving tray with a huge Birthday cake on it, candles lit.

Allison shrieks then tears come to her eyes, "You guys, you told me you had other plans, I'm going to kill everyone of you", she half laughs half cries

"Well we did Ali, you see we were invited by a best selling author to help him host his daughter's first birthday party, even though she is twenty, so we made this montage from pictures we were able to crook from our relatives," as she hand Rick a CD, "Not every year is there but this should fill in some of the missing time chunks Mr. Castle."

Allison started laughing as Rick's eyes were pooling with tears, "You react to surprises just like I do Dad, and Vicky please call him Dad or Rick, he gets feisty when he thinks he is getting old", as the room erupts in laughter.

"Girls, Thank You this was so thoughtful of you, Kate and I will watch it a little later, but Allison, I know you said no presents but I don't think, or at least I hope you don't mind this one" as he hands her the wrapped necklace.

Rick holds Kate's hand a little tighter as Allison carefully, just like her Dad, unwraps the package, opens the jewelry box and begins to cry. Alexis is right next to her Sister,

"Ali, look this is mine, yours is just like it, see?" as she pulls her necklace out from her top to show Allison.

Allison pulls Alexis into a hug and before long Alexis, Gayle, Vicky, and Becky are all crying and hugging. Kate smiles at Rick, who is having a tough time holding back his tears but succeeding so far.

Allison finally recovers and walks over to Rick, takes his hands and crawls into his lap, and lays her head on his shoulder, "Thank you Daddy, you'll never know just how many little girl dreams you made come true, I love you, and I love Lex and Kate for sharing you with me, Best Birthday ever."

Rick hugs her tight as she sits on his lap a few minutes, finally he has enough composure to say, "Baby, I'm glad you like it, you made a lot of Dad dreams come true yourself, it hurts a little bit less now, Thanks Sweetie, for loving me, Alexis, and Kate."

Finally, Allison takes Kate by her hands, locks eyes and says "I had a Mother, but I never had a Mom till I met you, I love you Mom. Thanks for being the mortar that holds this family together."

"Oh Sweetie, you're welcome, you're the missing link we have been looking for, and I'm so thankful that we are all together. You two girls have a big job ahead of you, so as soon as your birthday is over, it's time to get to work."

"What Job Mom?"

"Well, your Dad and I want Alexis and you to plan our wedding, we have the date September 19th so we'll talk later this week then you girls are in control," Kate smiles as Allison and Alexis both start to squeal, "Really Mom Really?"

"Yep, no one else just you two, well along with any help you need to hire, but it's your show to put together for us, OK?"

The rest of the party is a blur, with 4 very tired and happy young ladies crawling into a limo as Kate, Rick, and Alexis walked them down to the secure area, 5 hours later.

Before they leave, Allison jumps out, "Thanks for the best Birthday ever, I love you all" as she hugs and kisses each, then yells I'll call you later Sis, Bye" and they were off.

Rick is flanked by Alexis and Kate both with their arm around him holding hands with the other as they make their way back to the loft without a word, till the door opens, and Rick kisses Kate, "Hell of a Day, wasn't it, but a Great Day."


	19. Chapter 19

Faded Memory

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note **:** Thisis my **AU version** of what could have happened following Rick's discussion with Alexis about the night he danced, fell in love, and lost contact with a girl in college, sometimes memories come back at the worse time. **COMPLETELY AU** except for the conversation that prompted this and use of some characters names. **THIS IS A CASKETT ENDING, EVENTUALLY**

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 19**

 **Previously**

" _You don't want to wait for the big ceremony, and guess what neither do I, I want to marry you at City Hall, and let the girls plan a hell of a party. I don't want to wait one more day than I must to call you my wife."_

 _Kate's face is in shock, as her tears pour out of her eyes, "How did you know? I mean I thought you wanted the big wedding, and all the bells and whistles,"_

" _ME, I thought you wanted it Kate, HELL, I would marry you in a heartbeat anywhere you would have me."_

" _OK, then Monday we go to City Hall, have Bob Weldon marry us, and keep it a secret, and let the girls plan the party, how does that sound Rick?"_

********************************************************************************/

 **Castle's Loft**

 **Next Day 5:30 AM**

Rick had been awake since 3:00 AM, trying everything to get back to sleep without waking his beautiful wife to be. Finally, at 5:30 AM he gave up, stumbled to the kitchen and made a pot of coffee. As he passed by his laptop, he saw the DVD that Allison's friends had given him the night before, with as many childhood pictures of her as they could copy.

Such a sweet gesture by the girls, and as tempted as he was to peek, he wanted to open this with Kate by his side. Allison made her night last evening when she told her although she had a mother, she had never had a Mom, and called her by the title, Rick felt the goosebumps go up Kate's arm she was so thrilled.

He sat down in front of his laptop, pulled up a personal folder and then watched as the pictures of a little Red Haired girl filled the big screen, from the early days when it was just she and him, till the last few years when Kate had began to join them and finally the last several months where the love of his life had moved in with him and made his family complete.

He must have been so engrossed he missed Kate rising, standing in the door with a look of love on her face, she loved this man, even more than she ever thought, and his daughters absolutely adored him. She quietly retrieved two cups of coffee from the kitchen, and made her way back. She sat them down gently then crawled into his lap to get her good morning kiss.

"Hey there, you're deep in thought this morning, Good I hope" she whispered between the kisses, slow and sweet at first, growing longer, deeper and more passionate with each one.

She caught sight of his screen, it's a picture of her Alexis and him at the Hamptons, one of the early days when she finally won Alexis over, he had captioned it, "The Loves of My Life". She smiled and handed him his coffee, with a heart on top in whipped cream and cinnamon topping.

As he went to raise his cup he saw the heart, "God I love you, thank you, for this, for last night, for loving my family no matter how screwed up we are." He breathed into her as he kissed her again and again. He loved when she made the moves like crawling in his lap, he knew that was knew for Kate, and something only she and he shared.

"I loved last night Rick, I couldn't believe it when Allison called me Mom, it made me feel so special, stupid I know but*"

"Not Stupid, that was the highlight of my night, my girls, all three of you so close, so loving to each other, I couldn't ask for more. Speaking of, I was waiting on you to open the disk the girls gave us last night to see Allison's pictures of her youth. Want to check them out now?"

Kate put both her arms around Rick's neck pulled him close and kissed him passionately as her hand played with the hair on the back of his neck, hearing him moan into her, she knew she had to stop or they would wind up back in bed. Reluctantly she pulled away,

"To answer your question, I love you too, and I would love to see our girl's pictures."

"Kate, I know this never came up, and I should have asked you, but are you OK, I mean are we OK since I didn't know about Allison I couldn't tell you about her. I never want to hurt you for anything."

"Rick, remember, you made me hear about your time in college, I have to tell you I was jealous when we talked, afraid she would come back someday and take you away from me. I really appreciated the fact that you made sure I knew every detail about you, so yes Babe, We are good, hell, we are so much more than good. Now let's look at our Daughter's pictures, I bet she looked a lot like you, so many similarities between the two of you, and I love it."

She adjusts herself on his lap, lays her head on his shoulder as he hit play on the disk, for the next two hours, they viewed pictures from the time of her Christening, a lot of Birthday parties, first day of school, and as she participated in a variety of sports. Rick thought he had to do something really nice for Becky, Vicky, and Gayle, this DVD had taken some time and effort to put together.

The last folder was opened, it contained a series of videos, so Rick opened the first to see and hear Allison tearfully and excitedly announce she had finally found her father, it had been confirmed. She was crying tears of joy, then she said, "I have to tell him, but I don't want to hurt his family, he has a daughter, Hey I have a sister, God what if he hates me for what Mom did? I wouldn't blame him if he did, I have to try to see him,"

The next video was Allison speaking fast and smiling, "I made contact, I did it, I talked to Ms. Haas, my Dad's publicist, and she is arranging to meet with his attorneys. She was super nice, I think she was shocked, I can only guess what Dad's reaction is going to be, God I just hope he'll see me, that's all I want, I just want to see and talk to my Dad." The tears begin to fall, and finally Allison stops recording.

Kate can feel Rick swallow hard, she reaches and takes his hand and pulls it to her lips and kisses it as she leans into him. "Let's see the next one Babe, I'm sure they'll be happy."

Rick hits the next file, and there is Allison, jumping up and down, "Ms. Haas just told me, My Dad is going to meet me, face to face, I can't believe it I just can't, God how many nights have I prayed for a Dad, My Dad. He's here in New York, and everyone has been so nice I thought this was going to be awful, I just hope this isn't going to mess up Dad's life, I know he has a fiancé, I hope she's better to him that my mother was, God I can't believe it." Rick watches her dance around till he sees tears come to her eyes, then hears,

"Mother, you told me lies my entire life, thank God Grandpa had that background search conducted, pretty smart of him to have the blood test conducted like it was part of school requirements, poor Dad, he didn't stand a chance between you two. No More, No More he is a good man and I'm gonna do my best to make it up to him, I promise I will, I just hope he lets me."

Kate felt the wet drop on her shoulder, she just hugged him a bit tighter, knowing they were tears of joy, a Dad seeing first hand how overjoyed his daughter was to meet him, and the obstacles she had to overcome to do so.

"Another one of your traits Rick, she loves deep, and is so forgiving, what a beautiful girl, make that girls we have."

Rick leans in and kisses her, composing himself, and thankful he had waited to share this moment with Kate, she loved the girls, and she was head over heels in love with him, and nothing was ever going to change that, what a wonderful feeling.

"One last file, you ready Babe? He breathed into Kate's hair as she held him, and replied, "mmh huh"

Rick pressed play, and there was Allison, as she began to speak Rick could tell she was fighting back tears, "Well I met my Dad, Sister, Grandmother, and my future Mom, today, I love everyone of them, It was great, Dad really didn't know a thing about me, but Kate, my new Mom told me how he made her listen to the story about my Mom, so she was so open, and Alexis, God everything a little sister would be if I could have ordered one from SAKS.

I'm so happy, the tears are of joy, but also sadness because what I feared most came true. I caused a rift between Dad and his Mother, I can't live with that, I wish I had never done this, not because of anything they said but it hurt me so much to know I hurt Dad. I am the reason that Dad and his mother had a falling out. God I'm so sorry. The tape pauses then resumes,

"Well Kate and I talked, I was surprised she called, and to say she's my Mom, let's just put it this way, she made things so clear to me. One that I was loved by all, that NOTHING that happened at the meeting was my fault, I wasn't the one hiding and lying, and that it would kill my Dad, and her if I didn't follow up and let them be a part of my life. If she only knew, those words were exactly what I needed. Dad is so lucky to have her.

Alexis texted me as well, telling me she had waited all her life for a Sister, so please come to see them, and finally Paula, she got pissed when I called her Ms. Haas, called as well. I know she loves Dad, and I'm pretty sure Kate does as well, BUT she lit into me, telling me that hurting anyone of Rick's family is the same as hurting her. I thought my Mother had a mouth, God, she was a tiger on a roll, but all the calls and texts tell me, I was right to find Dad. He's Richard Freaking Castle by the way, but to me and Alexis, he's Dad, not a mean bone in his body.

I'm going to spend my Birthday with them, I can't wait, I have never felt so loved in my life, Dad if you ever see this, know I never gave up looking for you, I know you would have done so for me if you had any clue I was even here. PLEASE marry Kate, soon you two are so much in love, I finally have something to search for in my life partner, and Dad you guys set the bar pretty high, anyway, (she dabs her eyes, clears her voice,) I'm so glad I found you,

Gayle, thanks for recording all this, someday when I'm brave enough I'll show it to Dad and Mom."

Rick had given up trying to hide the tears falling from his eyes, as Kate sits in his lap, comforting him as only she could do. "Babe, when did you call Allison? Just curious and Thank You, you saved my daughter from blaming herself for something not her fault, something I have a feeling she's done a lot of in her life."

"I called her as soon as we got home and I got you to sleep, and Rick, that apple definitely didn't fall far from the tree, she's just like you trying to take blame and hurt away from everyone else. How about Alexis texting her, and yes, I know Paula loves you, but that call proved to me, she would die before hurting anyone of us. I hope she can find her love one day."

"Oh, Speaking of that are you busy Monday at 11:00 AM?" Rick looked at her through those blue eyes sparkling,

"Babe, you know I am free, but why do you ask?"

"Well, Bob is pushing the licenses through for us and will marry us Monday, that is if you aren't too busy, as he grabs her and kisses her deep, pouring out his love. Her eyes are wet with tears of happiness, who would have thought, she was about to become Mrs. Richard Castle, and the Mom of their two daughters,

"I can't wait, I just hope I never disappoint you or the girls."

"Kate, there's no way that could ever happen, Allison said it right, you are the Mortar that holds this family together, and I love you so very much.

 **Monday 11:30 PM**

 **Mayor Bob Weldon's Office**

Kate had done it, she's now Mrs. Kate Castle, but only to Bob, Rick and Roy Montgomery who was going to sit on the HR paperwork till needed, and claimed he lost it should any issue arise in the future. She was his, He was hers, together they were each other's Always, now and forever, and nothing could make either happier.


	20. Chapter 20

Faded Memory

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note **:** Thisis my **AU version** of what could have happened following Rick's discussion with Alexis about the night he danced, fell in love, and lost contact with a girl in college, sometimes memories come back at the worse time. **COMPLETELY AU** except for the conversation that prompted this and use of some characters names. **THIS IS A CASKETT ENDING, EVENTUALLY**

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 20**

 **Previously**

" _Well Kate and I talked, I was surprised she called, and to say she's my Mom, let's just put it this way, she made things so clear to me. One that I was loved by all, that NOTHING that happened at the meeting was my fault, I wasn't the one hiding and lying, and that it would kill my Dad, and her if I didn't follow up and let them be a part of my life. If she only knew, those words were exactly what I needed. Dad is so lucky to have her._

 _Alexis texted me as well, telling me she had waited all her life for a Sister, so please come to see them, and finally Paula, she got pissed when I called her Ms. Haas, called as well. I know she loves Dad, and I'm pretty sure Kate does as well, BUT she lit into me, telling me that hurting anyone of Rick's family is the same as hurting her. I thought my Mother had a mouth, God, she was a tiger on a roll, but all the calls and texts tell me, I was right to find Dad. He's Richard Freaking Castle by the way, but to me and Alexis, he's Dad, not a mean bone in his body._

********************************************************************************/

 **Outside City Hall**

 **Same Day**

Kate sat in the limo next to her husband staring at the Wedding Band on her left finger, it matched the Diamond he had given her a few months before, but this meant, She's Married to her one and done. No more lonely times, she had a family that loved and adored her, Rick, Alexis, Allison, and in her own way Martha loved them all as well.

Rick and Alexis's had discussed her plans for the week and apparently, she had some road trip and was staying at Stacie's house the entire week. They decided to spend at least two or three nights at the Hamptons, deferring their real Honeymoon till it could be planned better. Rick could not stop smiling, or holding her tight, she leaned against him as the car service drove, and felt a contentment and sense of peace she had never felt before. If this was what it felt like to be Mrs. Castle, Why the hell did she fight it so long.

Reading her thoughts, like he always did,

"Hey, Kate, it wasn't time, that's why it didn't happen before. I'm glad we waited because now I know it's forever, there's almost nothing we haven't faced together and come through better because we are life partners." He kissed her sweetly, her second, well third kiss as his wife.

"You always do that, you always know exactly what to say and what I'm thinking. I'm just so sorry your life was so full of hurt, but no one, and I mean no one will ever hurt you again Husband, not as long as I have breath to breathe."

Kate's phone rang, and as she glanced at the caller ID, it was Allison. Both she and Rick jumped as Kate answered with a very worried tone,

"Allison, is everything OK Sweetie,"

"Mom, I was just calling to ask you the same thing, apparently my security team has been making sure of my safety, and they took it upon themselves to keep an eye on you Dad and Lexi. They called and said you came out of a meeting with Mayor Weldon, then your driver eluded them on the way to where ever you are going. I'm sorry Mom, Dad, I called them off, fired the chief of security as soon as I found out about it. I just wanted to be sure you both are safe."

"Thank You Sweetie, I wondered why Andre, my driver had taken such a different route, but I guess we need to hold a joint meeting of staffs to let then know what is going on. They were just doing their jobs, Honey, so don't be too rough on them."

Kate had taken a pad and marked "we should tell them, they can still plan the party, OK?"

Rick smiled and nodded,

"Allison can you do us a favor, can you patch in Alexis, she is at*"

"She's at Stacie's I know, I have her on the other line, let me convert this to a video call and pull you both in," a few minutes later Kate and Rick see a very worried Allison, and Alexis.

"Dad, Kate are you OK? Sis and I are worried about you when we heard you had a meeting at City Hall then dumped Allison's driver on your way to where ever."

Kate speaks up, "Well Girls we have something to tell you, so please don't be hurt, let me explain and then we'll talk OK? I couldn't wait another day to marry your Dad, I know our official ceremony is September 19th and we're going to have a repeat of our vows and a heck of a party that you two are planning, but as of about an hour ago, I'm Mrs. Castle. I hope you're not angry."

Alexis is squealing and Allison is jumping up and down, when finally, Kate heard Alexis say, "OK Sis I owe you five bucks," and Allison laugh so hard she was crying.

"I bet Alexis you were at City Hall getting married, because the way you looked at each other there was no way that love could hold out another five months. I'm thrilled for you both Mom, Dad Congratulations!"

"Kate, Dad I'm happy for you both, and I'm glad you're married, that way Ali and I can plan a party and not worry about screwing up the biggest day of your lives, I love you both Mom, Dad. Oh, and Allison and I are going to spend some time together this week, so enjoy the week where ever you go, you deserve some quality time alone."

"Pumpkin, Allison, I'm so proud of you two girls, you'll never know how happy it makes me to see you bond as Sisters and take care of each other." Rick gets out, as his eyes grow wet.

Kate added, "What's on the agenda for this week or should I ask, both of you girls are your Dad's girls so should I be worried about anything?"

Both laughed, and Allison spoke up "Dad, I hope it's OK, but Alexis and I plan on seeing Martha, I'd like to talk to her, and I'm really not upset, I hope that doesn't upset you or Mom."

"Not at all Allison, I never doubted she loved us all, it's just she and I will need to talk when things aren't so fresh and raw, I love her still, but just a warning to you, Alexis knows it already, She's a real pain in the Ass" as they all laugh.

"Dad, from what I hear it runs in the family, and I'm not revealing my sources," as Kate giggles from Rick tickling her, Allison is all smiles as she says

"You ready little Sis? I'll be over in a few hours and we can plan out our week now that the supervision is going to be gone" as they both laugh.

"I'd be worried if I didn't know how mature my girls are, you both make me and Dad so very proud of you. We love you and even though we're not saying where we'll be, call either of us if you need us. You are our number one in life, understand?"

"Mom, we'll take care of each other, we promise and Dad, We're really glad Kate is with us forever now, you did good. We gotta go, you two have fun, Love you both" Allison can be heard saying Love you Mom and Dad see you soon, then the screen goes dark.

"I'm sorry Babe, I know you want to keep this to ourselves, but I don't want our girls to wor*"

Her speech is interrupted with his soft lips kissing her gently and lovingly, as they lock eyes,

"Kate, when it comes to our kids, they come first, they needed to know, and I am happy you wanted to tell them. Hell, I would take out a 10 page Add in the Times if you let me telling the world you are mine, I am yours and there's nothing in this world that could make me happier."

She kisses him back, then realizes they are still moving even with the privacy screen, she settles with laying her head on his shoulder and trading small kisses the rest of the way to the Hamptons.

"Rick, are you OK with Alexis and Allison visiting Martha, I mean that's pretty sore subject with you right now and I know they don't want to hurt you."

"No, I'm fine, in fact I'm glad they are keeping the door open with her, God only knows how long any of us have but I don't want to be the reason they didn't spend time, or speak to their Grandmother, regardless of our relationship."

Kate looks at her husband, gosh, it's going to take time to remember and get used to that word, her husband, "You're a really good man Rick, and you're a fantastic son, give it some time, things will work out. I'm here if you need me, Always."

 **TBC Next Chapter Martha spends time with her Granddaughters, is this the step needed to get her Son back, few more chapters and this will be wrapped followed by a requested sequel** ,


	21. Chapter 21

Faded Memory

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note **:** Thisis my **AU version** of what could have happened following Rick's discussion with Alexis about the night he danced, fell in love, and lost contact with a girl in college, sometimes memories come back at the worse time. **COMPLETELY AU** except for the conversation that prompted this and use of some characters names. **THIS IS A CASKETT ENDING, EVENTUALLY**

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 21**

 **Previously**

 _Kate added, "What's on the agenda for this week or should I ask, both of you girls are your Dad's girls so should I be worried about anything?"_

 _Both laughed, and Allison spoke up "Dad, I hope it's OK, but Alexis and I plan on seeing Martha, I'd like to talk to her, and I'm really not upset, I hope that doesn't upset you or Mom."_

" _Not at all Allison, I never doubted she loved us all, it's just she and I will need to talk when things aren't so fresh and raw, I love her still, but just a warning to you, Alexis knows it already, She's a real pain in the Ass" as they all laugh._

" _Dad, from what I hear it runs in the family, and I'm not revealing my sources," as Kate giggles from Rick tickling her, Allison is all smiles as she says_

************************************************************************************/

 **Chet's Apartment**

 **Later that Day**

Martha was nervous, she had been since Alexis called earlier requesting permission to come see her, and bring her Sister, Allision. God, what was she going to say, I mean how to you justify keeping a secret like she had, especially to a daughter searching for her Dad, inexcusable, regardless of what Jackson had said to talk her into keeping silent. Well, all she could do was own up to her role, like Alexis had warned her, it's what you do after you screwup that marks your character.

The buzzer rang and Martha took a deep breath and answered to face not one, but two Granddaughters to give answers to.

"Hi Grams, thanks for seeing us, you remember Allison, don't you?"

"Yes Darling, I do, and thank you both for coming. I know there are many questions, I hope I can answer them for you, one I can tell you now is I don't know the WHY? All I know was someone convinced me it was better to keep quiet, but now I see that was perhaps the worst action I could have taken."

"Please come in, may I get you something to drink, tea, coffee, soda?" as she pointed to the sitting area where they would talk.

"Grams, Thanks but we're fine," Alexis responded for them both.

"Hi Martha, I'm sure everyone had reasons, I'm not here to blame, ridicule or make you feel any worse than you do already, actually I want to know is there anything I can do to help you and Dad get back as close as you were, I feel guilty." Allison spoke with confidence, not shyness. She was Richards daughter Martha thought.

"Well, Allison, let me say first how sorry I truly am, if I knew then what I know now, I wouldn't have hesitated to reunite you and your Dad, and Sister. I have been reminded that I hurt many people by my cowardice, and I am truly sorry to all. I am not offering excuses, I take responsibility for my actions, and as young ladies I think you both can understand the "Love Haze" that comes over you when you think you have met your Prince.

I did stupid things, then lied to cover them, a lie that lasted almost 11 years then I told even bigger lies to cover the first. It was never my intention to harm you or your family, Jackson had me convinced I was being a loyal citizen, perhaps he was being played as well, but looking back the situation had nothing to do with National Affairs.

The past is the past and can't be changed, but I would love to have the opportunity to play some role in your life, you remind so very much of your father, not only physical features but some mannerisms you and Alexis both had inherited. My son is a very Good Man, he's an honorable man, and I know he loves me but I also know, at least I'm beginning to see the depth of hurt I have caused him and you all.

"Martha, I never had a Grams, so if it's OK with you, I would like to be like Sis and call you that, I don't feel like I am showing you the respect you deserve by calling you by your first name or Miss Rogers. I hope that is OK?"

Alexis smiles as Martha pulls the young lady into her arms, "Welcome home Dear, Grams loves you, always has and always will, and Thank You. I know the hurt is big, and I'll work to make it right every day."

Allison pulls back from the hug slowly with tears in her eyes, and said,

"Hey Sis, do you mind if I crash your weekly lunch with Grams and you? I think that it's important for all of us to stay close, especially once the press gets wind of Richard Castle's Love Child, I can just imagine the mess it's going to be for Dad."

Alexis is beaming, "You know you don't have to ask Sis, but you raise a good point, maybe one Dad hasn't thought of. I think we need to visit Paula and see what we can do to help take care of Dad, once we leave here, OK?"

"Agreed"

"Grams, I forgive you, Alexis forgives you, now you need to work on Dad. I know Mom, er Kate said once she had him so pissed off, even to a point where she couldn't reach him by phone, email or text, till finally she sat down and wrote a letter to him and sent it signature required on delivery, knowing Dad's curiosity could never let it just sit, or throw it away without reading it. Guess it worked, I could never imagine Dad ever being that upset."

"He doesn't get that way often, but I've seen him upset to that point a few times, mostly when he was fighting my birth mother for custody for me" Alexis offered.

"Well even as a young man, he was slow to anger, preferring to walk away rather than fight, but after all the years of being bullied, God help the men who wouldn't let it go. Richard boxed Golden Gloves, and was quite good, he doesn't know I know since one of my ex-husbands took him and was his coach. The marriage may have ended but Rick and Henry's affection never did, till the day he died Richard stayed in contact." Martha said looking out the window, almost like reliving a day in the past.

"Are those the trophies Dad has stored away upstairs in the special storage box? I remember I went to put something on it, and he freaked out when I was little, I sat down and cried, and of course got what ever I wanted for about a week" Alexis eyes twinkled.

"You Brat, you took advantage of Dad like that? Really?" Allison quizzes, then she busted out laughing, "I would have made it two-weeks Sis, you caved too quickly" as all three women laughed.

"Yes Alexis, it's not the trophies so much as the memories of Henry that your Father fought so hard to hang on to. I remember when we got divorced, Richard actually went to Henry's to live until he could talk him into coming home, even then he was so angry at me. I don't think he said a word that he didn't have to for almost 6 months."

"What happened Grams" Allison and Alexis asked in unison, turning to smile at each other.

"Well Henry died, he had Cancer and didn't want Richard to see the last few months, so he went to his Son's home in Florida, and when he passed, well it was difficult for Richard. Henry was the only father he had known, perhaps that's why he is so hurt and angry at Jackson. Henry wrote him a very sweet letter, and actually your Dad inherited Henry's garage with the vintage cars and airplanes. He never touched them, he looks at them often, but they're exactly as Henry left them, gosh, that was almost 25 years ago."

"Grams, I think you found your starting point for your letter to Dad, I mean if anything will grab his attention, the memory of a Dad he had prayed for probably for years, to have and then lose him, I'm sure he is still hurting. I know I had to go to therapy once I discovered the lie, I felt so, well unworthy, that I wasn't good enough and that's why I never got to meet Dad." Tears pool in Allison's eyes as she is wrapped in hugs from both Martha, and Alexis.

"Listen to me young Lady, YOU did nothing wrong, this is on me, and I promise you I'm going to make it right or work on it till my last breath. It's far too important to have our family, our entire family together again.

I know they would never shut me out completely, but I want to be part of Katherine's children like I was Alexis, and I want to be part of both of your lives. It starts today, and Girls, Thank You for coming, even more for being so open, honest and forgiving. Now I have a letter to write and you need to see Paula. I love you both, so I'll see you at lunch on Thursday, OK?"

Alexis smiles "Grams, it's a date, I already changed the reservation to party of three"

Allison wraps her arm around Alexis then pulls Martha into a group hug, "Till Thursday Grams, stay safe, and keep working no matter what, like you said, nothing is more important than this family."

Martha closed the door behind her Granddaughters, feeling more hopeful than she had in several days. It was almost like looking at Richard at that age, Allison was a carbon copy of her Dad, with or without DNA there was no doubt this young lady was the child of her son. Martha thought how lucky she was that she possessed the same quality for forgiveness that Richard did, she only hoped now she could find the words to unlock that part of his heart.

She hadn't thought how he would feel seeing his birth father, almost like she was trying to wipe Henry from his memory, the only REAL Dad he had ever know. The hurt he must have felt, it was no wonder he struck out at Jackson and her the manner he did. Another huge mistake on her part, she needed to make right, and she would, starting now. She gathered her writing materials, tossed the remainder of the wine down the drain, and settled in to write perhaps the toughest letter she would ever have to write.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Faded Memory

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note **:** Thisis my **AU version** of what could have happened following Rick's discussion with Alexis about the night he danced, fell in love, and lost contact with a girl in college, sometimes memories come back at the worse time. **COMPLETELY AU** except for the conversation that prompted this and use of some characters names. **THIS IS A CASKETT ENDING, EVENTUALLY**

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 22**

 **Previously**

" _Yes Alexis, it's not the trophies so much as the memories of Henry that your Father fought so hard to hang on to. I remember when we got divorced, Richard actually went to Henry's to live until he could talk him into coming home, even then he was so angry at me. I don't think he said a word he didn't have to for almost 6 months."_

" _What happened Grams" Allison and Alexis asked in unison, turning to smile at each other._

" _Well Henry died, he had Cancer and didn't want Richard to see the last few months, so he went to his Son's home in Florida, and when he passed, well it was difficult for Richard. Henry was the only father he had known, perhaps that's why he is so hurt and angry at Jackson. Henry wrote him a very sweet letter, and actually your Dad inherited Henry's garage with the vintage cars and airplanes. He never touched them, he looks at them often, but they're exactly as Henry left them, gosh, that was almost 25 years ago."_

************************************************************************************/

 **Paula Haas Office**

 **Two Hours Later**

"OK you two what's so important that you needed to see me right away" Paula exclaimed

"Well we were wondering, actually worried about what the plan was once the Press get's word of me being Richard Castle's Love Child from his wild, untamed youth" Allison rushed out,

"Paula, Sis is so afraid that something bad is going to happen to Dad, or his career once the news gets out, I told her we should talk to you and if a plan isn't in place, then I'm sure we could put one together to ease her mind."

"Well, first off, it's great you worry about your Dad and his image, second you came to the right source. Rick and I have spoken a little about what to do, but I take it you have some ideas Allison, we can discuss those and I'll run it by Rick OR you two could present it. You probably stand a better chance to get him to agree to anything since he would do anything for his family."

Allison smiled at Alexis, "Well Sis, you want to break the shocker to Paula, I'll let you do the honors" as she laughed.

 **Chet's Apartment**

 **Same Time Frame**

Martha started out with a flourish, but soon discovered, it wasn't as easy a task as she had originally thought, well not if she wanted the letter to mean something and begin to open the door she had slammed with her son. Around her lay crumpled sheets of both stationary and then legal pad sheets, having switched to the legal pad once she was aware that she wasn't going to be able to sit and jot the letter and be done, it would take thought, and careful wording if Richard were to accept her work as heartfelt.

"Dear Richard,

I can honestly say, I have developed a deeper appreciation for what you do, finding the correct words to express how your heart feels has proved to be much more challenging than I ever imagined. One more item to add to my list to apologize for, so before I allow my frustration to ball yet another sheet of paper and throw it at the waste basket, let me apologize for the times I told you that what you do isn't really work, it is, and is definitely harder than you make it look.

I am sorry for every time I made light of your contribution to society, your success speaks for itself, yet your Mother is one of the last to understand just how hard you work to find the exact words to make your story real, I'm trying Richard, I truly am.

Well, since I digressed from my original thought line, I will share this with you, I love my Granddaughters, both of them and we as a family are truly blessed. Allison is more like you than I would ever have imagined, her sense of honor, and her ability to forgive are traits she inherited from you. We had a wonderful visit, and as she put it "We're good Grams, now work on making Dad know how sorry you are, please?" she and Alexis both are women that will make a difference in this world, no matter what they do.

As we talked, she pointed out some thoughts I am sure I glossed over in my decision to bring Jackson to our Family Meeting, especially without asking for permission. I truly am sorry for that, one of many inconsiderate acts I am afraid I have committed over the last few years. Please tell Kate, I apologize to her as well, she should feel comfortable in her home, without the fear of your meddlesome mother coming crashing through closed doors, again, I am truly sorry to you both.

As we reflected on your younger days, Allison asked me about Henry, and it was like a slap in the face, I now know how much it must have hurt you to see Jackson standing where, well we both know that Henry was the Dad you never had, and for that I will always be thankful, even if you did hide the Golden Gloves from me. I forgive you for that since as always Henry knew exactly what you needed and provided a means for you to reach your goal.

Once again, I tried to protect you and wound up hurting you even more, you see Richard Henry had Cancer of the brain, not stomach. When he left he knew he would never see you again, at least that he would remember and he wanted to spend his last days without clouding your memory of him as your Rock, your Strength and he felt he let you down.

I know I should have been honest with you, but I did this as much for Henry as I did you. One thing I was always sure of, he couldn't have loved you anymore than he did, you were always his world and I know he was and will always be Dad to you, I'm happy I did something right back then.

I know I have avoided the name you detest, Jackson so here goes. I told Alexis and Allison I made a lot of mistakes, mostly because I was in a "Love Haze" and thought I had met my Prince. I told a lie to protect you, 11 years later I was forced to tell even more lies, and perhaps 4 years ago was the hide mark of my deceit. I'm sure you don't want the details of the early meeting, only WHY I never told you when I found out, and especially how I could keep Allison's existence from you, what mother can do that to her Son?

All I can say, and this is the truth as much as I can recall, I had told so many lies it became second nature and Jackson had me convinced that what I was doing was for the good of the nation. I know now, it was for the good of those willing to pay the highest price for espionage in the industrial world, it had nothing to do with National Security. That's why Allison's Grandfather had come upon his radar, the instant coffee market was about to take off.

I wanted to believe that Jackson had been duped as well, but unfortunately, that wasn't the case. He's gone again, this time I hope for good and I apologize with all my heart for not being the Mother you thought I was, that hurts me more than anything in this world.

OK, Richard, here it is Kiddo, my cards are on the table, nothing held back. All I can do is apologize, and if that isn't good enough, well as much as it hurts me, I'll honor your wishes and stay away. I do thank you for allowing my Granddaughters to see me, that meant more to me than you'll ever know. I know even if you forgive me, it'll take time, time to earn your trust once again and I will work to do that, if you let me. The decision is yours my Son, I await your reply with all the love in my heart I have and will always have for you,

Love,

Mother"

Martha re-read the letter several times both on the legal pad and as she transferred it to the stationary Richard had given her for her last Birthday. She carefully sealed the envelope, called the Courier Service, and dispatched the letter, requesting signature required by Richard Castle only.

Now all she can do is wait, something none of the Rogers, Castle clan was good at it, but she had no choice now. She thought back, recalling the hurt look in Richard's deep blue eyes, so hurt he was afraid to speak, knowing he would say something he would regret. The silent banishment was appropriate, even kind in one way. He allowed her to sleek away without having to face the lies that had cost a beautiful lady a family she went to the ends of the world to find.

She looked at her phone, and composed a group text to Alexis and Allison,

"The letter of apology is on its way, fingers crossed, but I hate waiting"

The replies came almost simultaneously, first from Alexis,

"It'll be OK Grams, Dad loves you"

"Proud of you Grams, Sis and I will do what we can on our end, we need our family together, Dad Loves you and so do Alexis and I"

It felt so good to have the love of both Alexis and Allison, two beautiful young ladies, not because they were her Granddaughters, but because, they both had the capacity to love and forgive, now she prayed her Son would as well.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

Faded Memory

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note **:** Thisis my **AU version** of what could have happened following Rick's discussion with Alexis about the night he danced, fell in love, and lost contact with a girl in college, sometimes memories come back at the worse time. **COMPLETELY AU** except for the conversation that prompted this and use of some characters names. **THIS IS A CASKETT ENDING,**

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 22**

 **Previously**

" _Well, first off, it's great you worry about your Dad and his image, second you came to the right source. Rick and I have spoken a little about what to do, but I take it you have some ideas Allison, we can discuss those and I'll run it by Rick OR you two could present it. You probably stand a better chance to get him to agree to anything since he would do anything for his family."_

 _Allison smiled at Alexis, "Well Sis, you want to break the shocker to Paula, I'll let you do the honors" as she laughed._

*************************************************************************************/

 **Paula Haas Office**

 **Same Day**

Alexis is almost beside herself trying to hold back their suggestion to Paula, till finally Paula can't take it anymore.

"Look you two, I know you're both your Dad's kids, hell no one can drive me crazy like the Castles so spill or I will get violent" she laughs.

"Well Paula, Ali and I have talked about this a lot, what if Dad adopted her legally, she changed her last name from Maxwell to Castle, and you can just say it was from a previous domestic relationship, BUT he has always taken interest in his daughter, privately. That would remove the ugly stigma and label of Love Child some asshole, oh I'm sorry for the language, but you know some jerk in the press will use it"

"Wow, you two, I'm impressed. You're right, if all you want to do is suppress the stigma that Allison was conceived out of some drunken one-night stand*"

"Which I was, but I really don't care, I got the best Dad, Sister, Mom and family a girl could wish for, and really I don't give a damn about what they say about me, it's Dad I am worried about. I, well Lexi and I both think the public will accept a private domestic relationship before the world heard about Richard Castle much better than some wild fling."

"Yeah, I understand Allison, and I could make the adoption all private, and sealed, at least for another year, and by that time, it's old news, not much chance of any Main Stream publications pursuing it, we'll always have the Rag publications to deal with, but yeah, Great Idea.

We just need your Dad's approval to get the paperwork started, Allison, are you sure you want to change you name to Castle, I mean you have so much to do with the Maxwell name, it's a big decision honey?"

"I thought so at first too Paula, but I'm not involved with the operations, my Uncles and Cousins run the empire, I'm told to keep quiet and collect my checks, so guess what, I'm going to do just that."

"Well, you TWO are the ones that are going to need to talk to Rick and Kate, so let me know as soon as you do, this will take a few weeks, so the sooner the better."

"We're on it Paula" as Allison rises to hug Paula, and Alexis follows her actions then out the door they went, leaving Paula with her thoughts of just how much Rick's life had changed, and that he was a very lucky man to have such great daughters.

Alexis sent a group text asking Kate, Rick, Allison of their availability for 3:00 PM this afternoon, she wanted to call a family meeting to discuss something urgent.

Rick and Kate had just read the letter from Martha as their phones both chirped with a new message at the same time.

"Babe are you OK with this time today?"

"Of course, Rick, you know it's them scheming to do something to protect you don't you? Might as well get their thoughts and see where we go from here, and before you ask, I'm fine if Martha is back in the meeting as well.

I know how hard it is to write a letter like that, and I appreciate you sharing your history, especially your relationship with Henry, that means more to me than you'll ever know."

Rick looks into the eyes of his adoring wife, and thinks how lucky can a man get? A beautiful wife who loves him, and not one, but two beautiful daughters who share their beliefs of doing the right thing, Always.

"I love you Mrs. Castle, I don't know what star aligned with what planet to make you say yes, but I love you more than anything in this world, and I know you love me. That's the beautiful part of this, no worry, no fear, just time to enjoy each other and our family."

"Well you better answer Alexis, or she'll be calling you or me soon" Kate laughed, knowing where she got that trait from.

Rick grabbed his phone and responded to all, and also added Martha to the list, "Alexis, time is good, we are confirmed, check with your Grams to see if she can or would like to attend the family meeting, she's welcome."

Across town Martha's phone chirped, and when she opened the text, tears of joy came to her eyes. She knew things weren't back to normal, BUT she was being given a second chance by all of her family. She was going to make this right starting today. She quickly responded to the text.

"Thank you, Richard, Alexis, Allison, and Kate, Can't wait to see you all in a few hours

Grams"

Allison and Alexis were in the coffee shop right around the corner, and both had tears of joy in their eyes when they read first their Dad's text, and both were hugging each other when they read Martha's response. Operation Family was off to a great start.

 **Castle's Loft**

 **2:00 PM Same Day**

Alexis and Allison, AKA Lexi and Ali, now that they had spent most of every waking moment together when Alexis was not in school, or her activities, had arrived together about 2:00 PM to the Loft.

"Hi Mom, Dad" the words flowed so easily off her lips as Allison took each into long hugs and kissed their cheeks as they opened the door together.

Alexis was right behind her duplicating her actions and wearing a smile so big it could light up the room.

"You two are up to something, I can tell by Allison not looking me in the eye, and Alexis, that smile couldn't get any bigger, you want to share something before the meeting or should we wait." Kate smiled at her two daughters.

"Well, Dad, Mom we went to see Paula to see what she thought of Ali's idea, she thought it was a good idea, BUT she isn't going to do anything till Dad and you approve."

"Pumpkin, can one of my girls fill Kate and I in on what's got you and Allison looking like you just pulled off a jewel heist, not wise by the way with your Mom a Cop" Rick laughed.

"Well Dad, Mom I thought about this a long time before I spoke to Sis about it. I don't want my presence to cause you or Mom one moment of negative press, SO I thought if my last name was Castle, and Paula had a cover story that I was your child from an early relationship, it wouldn't feed the Wild Love Child Party Boy Animal that the press seems to paint you as every chance they get.

Before you ask, YES, I have thought about it a long time, and nothing would make me happier, that is, if you want me to have your last name Dad?"

Tears pool in Rick's eyes, and Kate fights back the emotion in her voice as she said,

"Allison, what would your Mother's family think Baby? We don't want you to suffer any consequences either, as for becoming a Castle, I'll let your Dad tell you how happy that would make us all, I think he's got his voice back now" Kate said as she fought back tears of joy.

"Thanks Mom, I already reviewed it with my attorneys and there is nothing they could do to my trusts, they are setup air tight, Grandpa was pretty smart about that. The only restriction I would face is I could never serve as an officer or board member, like that would ever happen anyway with my cousins and uncles, so no worries here." Allison replied as she watched her Dad's eyes.

"Allison, if you're sure, **NOTHING** would make me happier to have you take my name, I'll call Paula to get the paperwork started, and hide the records for at least a year since you are only twenty. Tears fall from his eyes, as Allison quickly crosses the floor and takes him into a comforting hug.

"Dad, you never left me, it's not your fault, you can't punish yourself for something that was held from you, Forgive them, I did, and now I'm free to really love my family, my real family."

Rick looked at her with amazement in his eyes, "Baby are you sure you just turned twenty, you're so much more mature than a young lady of your age normally is."

"Says the man who raised my little sister who is about as mature as I am, and she's 4 years younger, we must have got it through osmosis from Mom, Right Kate?" as she laughed, hugged him so tight, then kissed him on the cheek as they both smiled as Kate pulled her into a tight hug.

"I would be proud to play a small part in your life, I'm so proud of both of my girls, and if we adopt you, then all of us will now be Castles, I love that"

 **Castle's Loft**

 **3:00 PM**

Precisely at 3:00 PM the buzzer rang, Kate did not accompany Rick as was their usual custom as he opened the door. He pulled Martha into a deep hug, as she kissed his cheek, and Kate could see the tears fall from her as she whispered into Rick's ear. After a few minutes Rick, took her hand and led her into the loft.

"Welcome home Mother, we have things to work on, but we can't do it when we're all in different houses. Come on in and listen to the girls, they called the meeting today." Rick said with a smile as Kate smiled. It wasn't lost on her that her husband had been brought to tears by his ladies, such a loving, sweet man, God she loved him even more if that were possible.

Thirty minutes later the discussion and questions that had been asked, answered and filed away, the family meeting was over. Martha had broken down into a soft cry as Allison announced her plans on becoming a Castle. As she kept talking she simply walked over and placed her arm gently on Martha's shoulder, and squeezed the hand that Martha had grabbed, as she whispered, "It's all right Grams, I swear, we're all good."

Two weeks later, Allison officially became Allison Maxwell Castle, Rick of course had a small party with only a limited number of friends, Martha was elated that she had a Daughter-in-Law living with her, and to say she was trying would put it lightly. She was very respective of the borders she seemed to crash without a second thought previously.

Lexi and Ali had a blast planning the party of the century, especially since money was no object. Allison told Alexis that she was paying for the wedding, and there would be no shortcuts. Their wedding gift to their parents was a month-long European tour to any city Kate chose, it was a gift that brought Mom to tears, to think her girls were so thoughtful of her wants and wishes.

It came about after a girl chat over lunch with Alison and Alexis, Allison just asked, "Mom, anyplace you'd like to see before your time here is done, I know we all have hopes and dreams but you never say anything."

Kate explained about her ancestors and how she would love to visit the village where her Mom and Dad's origin came from, never dreaming it was anything more than casual lunch conversation. Allison was more like Rick than anyone would ever believe, she loved as deep, hurt quietly, and had a determination that Kate had not seen in, well since she was twenty herself.

The wedding went off without a hitch, and the reception was the talk of the town for months. Paula addressed the issue in the press release when she noted that "the groom was being given in marriage by his Mother, Martha Rogers, and daughters Allison Maxwell Castle, and Alexis Harper Castle. No one questioned, and no more information was given.

As Rick and Kate were leaving for their month long tour, Allison was the one fighting back tears, Alexis comforting her, "It's OK Sis, the month will go quick, let's just relax at the Hamptons for a few weeks and then you can help me choosing a college to attend soon."

Rick smiled, and took each of his girls in his arms, then a group hug where he whispered, "I'm the luckiest Dad in the world to have you two beautiful daughters, take care of things and we'll be home soon". He had to turn away to hide the tears pooling in his eyes,

"Give me a hug you two, I should ground you for spending so much on this wedding and honeymoon, but Thank You both, I'll miss you both so call me or Dad if you need anything. Take care of each other and we'll do our best to have a good time", as she winked at her girls, both knowing exactly what she meant as she wrapped her arm around her husband, stopping to kiss him and lock eyes for a brief moment,

"Ready Mr. Castle?"

"I'm ready Mrs. Castle, for today, tomorrow and Always, I love you Babe"

 **The End of Part 1**

 **A/N I've been asked by a few readers not to kill this story but to take it forward, which is my plan. I'm going to take a few days to plot out the story line for the next chapter in the lives of the Castles, who knows where this will take us, but it'll be a ride. Thanks to all who have read, reviewed, followed or commented on this or any of my stories, it is Greatly Appreciated.**


End file.
